At Every Turn
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: New story by request from SparklyTree3876. Full summary inside. And, as always, please R&R!
1. How It All Came to This

**Title: At Every Turn**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Jason/Victoria (Original Female Character); Tommy/Kimberly; Rocky/Aisha; Billy/Kat; Adam/Tanya; Zack/Angela.**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Victoria. The rest? Take it up with Saban Brands because I don't own jack.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Drama, Suspense, Violence, Strong Language, Angst, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Alternate Universe.**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Set through early to mid-2000s, so Zordon's 11 are all grown up.**

 **Summary: Jason and Trini are happily dating, much to the chagrin of his ex-girlfriend, Victoria Jones. During their relationship, she was jealous and possessive and after he caught her having sex with another man, he breaks up with her. She begins stalking the original red and yellow rangers in order to get her man back, however, her dark past is revealed and threatens to derail everything she has worked hard for. Will anyone survive Victoria's treachery?**

 **Author's note: So, you can thank SparklyTree3876 for giving me this idea because this is my first Jason/Trini story of the new year. I was also inspired to write this piece by an author named CoolDiva, who, I have to admit, has written some very good, compelling Jimberly stories and the one she wrote was about Jason having an mentally unstable girlfriend who gives him and Kimberly so much hell caught my attention. I have my own twists and turns concerning my original character that'll leave you shocked, so you'll have to stay tuned to see what it is. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _June 4_ _th_ _, 2005_

"Victoria! Please put the gun down! You don't know what you're doing!" Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers pleaded with his unstable ex-girlfriend as he felt the barrel of the gun being pointed right at his chest. Even though he was tied up and gagged, he was doing the best he can trying to maintain a cool, calm and collected composure as he was being held captive by his deranged ex-girlfriend.

With angry tears streaming down her face and her body shaking uncontrollably, Victoria Jones just shook her head and kept her finger on the trigger. She didn't want to do this, however, in her mentally incompetent state, there was no other choice. If she couldn't have him, she was gonna make sure no one else does; especially that Vietnamese tramp laying on the concrete floor, knocked out from being hit in the back of her head with the butt of the gun Victoria was holding and was currently unconscious.

"I can't do that, Jason. I can't let you go. We were so good together. Why did you have to break up with me? Why you have to break my heart? Why couldn't you just forgive me and take me back? Why did you end up like my father?!" she asked, more tears streaming down her face.

He shook his head in disbelief as he struggled to free himself from the tight rope. "You just don't get it, do you? You cheated on me! You were too possessive and jealous, not to mention you tried to alienate me from my friends. _My_ friends! I've known them much longer than I've known you! Furthermore, I'm not like your father! We both know he was a bastard, but you ended up being just like him! I broke up with you for those reasons, Victoria!"

"How dare you say that I'm like my father?!You should've forgave me and gave me another chance, you fucking bastard! No, I have to see for myself that you're dating your childhood friend and it made me sick to my stomach; seeing you act all lovey dovey with her! You belong to me, Jason Lee Scott! I'm gonna make sure no other girl will come between us; just like I took care of that blond bitch you messed with!" she snapped, pushing the gun further into his chest.

His eyes were bugged out in shock. "Emily? What the fuck did you do to her, you bitch?!"

"First of all, lower your tone and watch your mouth! Second of all, that Emily put her filthy hands on you, so I made sure she disappeared...forever!" she screamed, her face turning beet red.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. DO?!" he screamed even louder.

Her smile was eerily and creepy. "Let's just say that she's swimming at the bottom of the ocean after I did some readjusting to the brakes of her car."

"I can't believe you did that, Victoria! Emily and I were over long before I ever even met you! You've clearly lost your goddamned mind!" he snapped, which caused her to whack him in his baby face with the butt of her gun.

"Shut your fucking mouth or else I won't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out, Jason! Now, as I mentioned before, that blond bitch had no business putting her filthy hands on you in the first place, so she had to be taken care of; just like I'm gonna take care of that bitch laying on the floor in a moment. Then, I'm taking you away and I'm never gonna let you go again!" she shouted, gripping the back of his neck tightly and slamming her lips down on his roughly.

Jason was scared out of his mind. His ex-girlfriend has clearly lost her mind and as much as he was trying to do everything he could to diffuse the situation without resorting to any sort of violence, there was no use getting through to her. As far as he's concerned, he can never go back to her after all she put him through.

"I'm sorry, but what we had was over. You ruined that; not me. I've moved on and I'm happy. You need some serious help," he said as he continued to break free from the rope that was slowly cutting off circulations on his wrists.

"I'd take back what I said before, Jason. I won't hesitate you put a bullet in your black heart if you don't say what I want you to say," she hissed lowly, pointing the .38 caliber pistol directly at his chest. It was then that Trinity Jade Kwan, the original yellow ranger and Jason's girlfriend, slowly began to regain consciousness, causing Victoria to lose her focus temporarily.

Sensing a quick opportunity, Jason raised his foot up and kicked the gun right out of Victoria's hands, causing her to shriek out in surprise. Then, silently asking God to forgive him for what he's about to do, he kicked her right in her face so hard, she landed on the floor with a thud and her head was smacked hard against the granite concrete, rendering her unconscious temporarily.

"Oh, man, what the hell happened to me?" the Vietnamese beauty groveled as she sat up on the floor for a moment. After a few more tries, Jason finally broke free from the rope and threw them down on the floor, then he quickly went over to where she was sitting to see if she was okay.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled down in front of her. She raised her head up to look at him and, although her vision was a little bit fuzzy at first, her boyfriend's handsome face became more clearer a few seconds later.

"I-I'm fine, although I have a knot on my head and sporting a minor headache. What's going on?" Trini asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. He helped her up on her feet and pointed his finger at his ex, who was still laying on the floor.

"What the hell is her problem?! Why can't she leave well enough alone, Jason? You broke up with her!" Trini huffed angrily.

"We'll worry about that later, but for right now, I think it's best that we get out of here," he whispered in her ear, which caught Victoria's attention. She quickly regained her composure by getting up off the floor and retrieving the gun that was laying just a few inches away from her. Just as Jason and Trini started to break camp, Victoria quickly blocked their path and pointed her gun right at them.

"You two ain't going nowhere! So I suggest you sit your ass down because we have some unfinished business to attend to," she warned, clicking the gun to prove her point.

However, Jason wasn't fazed and quickly stepped in front of Trini to protect her. "I'm sorry, Victoria, but we're leaving. You've gone too far and there's nothing else for us to discuss. I seriously suggest you get some help."

"You just don't get it, do you, Jason?! If I can't have you, then you can't have life. So you have two choices: either you break up with Trini and come back to me or both of you can be together...in hell!" Victoria hissed menacingly as she cocked her gun once again, rendering Jason and Trini to look at her in shock.

"Victoria, please listen to reason! You need some serious help! Jason doesn't love you anymore! Why are you wasting your time doing something like this?!" Trini said, trying to reason with her.

Victoria just shook her head, her face contorting in anger as she approached them stealthily. "No, you don't get it, Trini! You had no business messing with my man in the first place! _My_ man! So, why don't you just go away?! Jason's mine; always have and always will be!"

"I'm not getting back together with a lying, cheating, psychotic bitch like you! Hell, if anything, I should've never even met you in the first goddamned place!" Jason roared, which caused her to stop right in her tracks.

Those eleven words he said were like a piercing blow to her heart. As time stood still, those same words kept repeating in her head; as if he was taunting her:

 _I should've never even met you in the first goddamned place! I should've never even met you in the first goddamned place! I should've never even met you in the first goddamned place!_

"Y-you don't mean that, Jason. Please tell me you don't mean that," Victoria said, the tone of her voice going from menacing to soft and unsure; tears streaming down her olive toned face.

"Had I known ahead of time what kind of person you turned out to be, I should've never even messed with you in the first place. I'm sorry, Victoria, but you lied to me. You cheated on me. You stalked me and my girlfriend and tried to control me; not to mention you tried to break me and Trini up not once, but twice. Furthermore, you even dragged your father into the mess and you ended up killing him. Why I had to be punished for what your father, your last ex and anyone else had done to you, huh?" Jason asked, lowering his voice.

She just shook her head and tried to regain her composure, but with those eleven words he said earlier was still playing in her head, she was spiraling further out of control. "No, you're just like them, Jason. You're just like them! Stop mocking me! Stop fucking mocking me!"

Jason and Trini watched in horror as Victoria was hitting her head with the butt of the gun she was holding and was screaming like a maniac; even pacing back forth frantically and pulling the strands of her red hair out. They didn't know what to do or what to make of this. The original red and yellow rangers didn't know whether to try and help her or hightail it out of the warehouse to get some help.

Their worried looks at each other only added fuel to the fire.

Victoria kept pacing back and forth like a madman; hitting her head with the butt of the gun she was holding and not noticing that blood was streaming down her face. She couldn't get Jason's taunting voice out of her head as she sunk down on the ground and slammed her hands on the concrete floor, trying desperately to beat the voices out of her head as Jason and Trini just stood there and tried to figure out what they're gonna do next.

"What are we gonna do? Victoria has completely gone off the deep end," Trini whispered in Jason's ear as she clung on to his arm tightly.

He just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, but I'd suggest we get out of here while we still have a chance."

"Do you really think we should?" she asked as they slowly began to move away from Victoria, who was still slumped down on the floor in agony.

"Either that or we'll both end up on the receiving end of her gun pointing right at us. As soon as we get outside, we'll go and get some help. But, for right now, I'm more concerned for your safety," he assured her as they started heading towards the front door, hoping against hope that Victoria won't notice them trying to make a desperate escape.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, however, Trini let out a blood curling scream when she felt Victoria's hands gripping her long dark hair and yanking her back roughly, causing Trini to lose her grip on Jason's arm and landing on the floor with a thud. With the pain shooting up her back, Trini had no time to react as Victoria quickly pounced; straddling her on the floor and wrapping her hands around the original yellow ranger's neck tightly.

Jason had to stop in his tracks and was horrified at the sight of Victoria sitting on top of Trini and having her hands around the Vietnamese woman's neck so tightly, Trini's face was turning blue.

"If I can't have Jason, then I'm gonna personally make sure that you can't have him, either, you meddling bitch!" Victoria screamed right in Trini's face as she continued to choke her.

"Please...stop..." Trini stammered, struggling to breathe.

"No! You're dead, bitch! Say goodbye!" Victoria screamed even louder as she increased the grip on Trini's neck.

Realizing that he had to do something in order to save the woman he loves, Jason made a fateful decision. Hoping that God will forgive him for what he's about to do, he made a run for it and charged right at Victoria; spearing her off of Trini and causing Victoria to shriek out in surprise. He quickly got up and ran right over to Trini, who was now curled up in the fetal position and struggling to regain her breathing.

Wasting no time, he scooped her up in his strong arms and attempted to run out of the warehouse as quickly as he can. However, Victoria quickly got up off the floor and with her anger reaching new heights, she ran right after them, screaming like a maniac.

"You're not getting away from me, Jason Lee Scott! You're mine!" she screamed as she kept running right behind him.

 _I just need to get Trini out of here,_ he thought as he raised his foot up and kicked the door open, then he stepped right outside and proceeded to head towards his car. He quickly opened the passenger's side door and carefully placed Trini right inside, then he closed the door and jogged around before opening the driver's side door and climbed right inside. He reached underneath his seat and grabbed his car keys, then he stuck it inside the ignition, just as Victoria finally made her way outside.

She looked over her shoulder and was outraged in seeing Jason and Trini in the car. Angrily and with her emotions getting the best of her, she ran right over to the vehicle, just as he finally cut the engine on and began peeling away from the parking lot. With her gun in her hands, she starting firing; the bullets hitting the back window as Jason ducked, pulling Trini down to make sure she didn't get hit as he tore away from the warehouse; peering through his rearview mirror as the image of Victoria grew more distant.

"Jason, where are we going?" Trini asked softly as she raised her head up and watching her boyfriend driving frantically.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm getting us as far away from her as possible. Are you okay, baby?" he asked as he reached over and took her hand into his, squeezing it softly.

"Other than my head hurting and my throat sore, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay, Rex?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

"I will be when this mess is over with once and for all," he replied, squeezing her hand again for emphasis.

"How in the hell did we end up in this mess?" she asked as she laid her head against the window and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

As he continued driving, Jason had the same thought running through his head as he allowed himself to wander back to where all of this mess got started in the first place...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: How the whole Trini/Jason/Victoria drama began with Jason experiencing heartbreak on the most romantic day of the year, but he finds comfort in the arms of his childhood best friend-turned-girlfriend. Meanwhile, we get the first glimpse of Victoria's wrath after she's been caught having sex with another guy. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **This is another work in progress and there will be some suspenseful moments as the story rolls along. Oh, and, keep in mind, there's also sexual content in this story as well; starting in the next chapter. Are you ready for some smutty goodness from Jason and Trini (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	2. How It All Started

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much! I knew you guys would love my newest story and, believe me, I'm just getting started! Now, if you're wondering how vindictive and crazy my OC will be portrayed as the story rolls along, well, let me just say this: she's gonna be crazy, bitchy, hot tempered and bat shit crazy! Not to mention, things from her past will be revealed in small doses as the story rolls along; including her family life and how she was raised. I'm telling you right now, Victoria Jones will be the girl you love to hate by the time this story is finally finished.**

 **And, speaking of stories being finished, I can't tell you how many chapters are in this story, but it's gonna be a lengthy one, just like "Love Will Prevail". There's gonna be a lot of twists and turns concerning the direction of the story I wanna go, so just bare with me and it won't be confusing, okay?**

 **Hope you like this chapter and, be warned, this story is rated M for a reason (wink, wink).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _February 14, 2002 (Valentine's Day)_

Sitting in his house and nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels, Jason couldn't believe he was spending his Valentine's day alone. A single, angry tear streamed down his olive toned cheek as he took a big swig of the amber liquid and felt it burn down his throat, however, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. Jack Daniels has proven to be the much needed comfort he needed after he walked in on something he never meant to see tonight.

He had it all planned out. He was supposed to go to his girlfriend Victoria's house in hopes of taking her out to dinner. After dating for almost two years, their relationship hit a major snag. In the beginning, things were great between them; no fighting, no arguments, no problems. They met at a mutual friend's birthday party in Santa Barbara and one look at the stunning redhead and he was immediately hooked on her fiery personality, her luscious curves and her no-nonsense attitude. The original red ranger was pretty much putty in her hands (no pun intended).

For Victoria, seeing the handsome, baby faced man from a relatively small town of Angel Grove, she knew she had hit the jackpot. After her last relationship went completely bust due to infidelity on his part and stealing money from her, she vowed that the next man she ends up with will treat her right...or else. However, her last boyfriend experienced firsthand that hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned and, boy, did karma come knocking on his door in a big way...by losing everything he had worked so hard for.

After meeting for the first time, Jason and Victoria went on their first date two days later, followed by nightly 3 hour phone conversations, e-mail exchanges and several more dates within the next six months. It was pretty apparent that they were falling head over heels in love with one another and after another fantastic date at a fancy French restaurant, followed by a romantic walk in the park, there was no doubt about it, they were crazy for each other.

For almost two years, they were pretty much inseparable. Jason and Victoria were very much in love and very much happy together. Through their ups and downs, they've managed to weather the storm and their bond grew deeper. At one point, they were even talking marriage.

However, as that old famous sayings goes: what goes up, must come down.

And, boy, the bad times would far outweigh the good.

For one, over the course of the last six months of their relationship, Jason has noticed a significant change in Victoria's behavior. She went from being happy go lucky, loving, sweet and caring to being a withdrawn, moody, isolated and clingy person. Whenever they're seen in public together, if another woman even glances their way, she'd fly off the handle and ends up confronting the person staring at her boyfriend; even going so far than to threaten bodily harm if that happens again. The other girl would be so frightened by Victoria's menacing demeanor that she'd walk away without saying a word.

Jason was stunned. He'd never seen her act that way before and, quite frankly, he was kinda terrified. She'd later explained that after being cheated on in the past, she wanted to make sure that no other woman would try to steal him away from her. He'd end up assuring her that he loves her and that she has nothing to worry about because he's in this for the long haul and they end up making up as a result.

But, that didn't soothe Victoria's delusional behavior about her relationship with Jason. Before long, her jealous and possessive ways not only intensified, but even his closest friends started to notice the change in his demeanor.

And they were rightfully concerned for his well-being.

One incident that stood out in his mind was when they were attending the wedding of the original 'power couple' Tommy and Kimberly. Seeing that Jason had to be there to celebrate his little 'sis' and his 'bro' tying the knot, especially after it took them a long time to find their way back to one another, well, he'd be a fool to be apart of something special. Victoria didn't want to go, however. She just wanted him to stay home with her because they haven't been spending a lot of time together in recent weeks.

He insisted that they go because he didn't want to miss out on seeing his childhood best friend marry the man she loves. So, after much prodding, Victoria relented and they ended up going.

And Jason would end up regretting taking her to the wedding.

At the reception, Victoria was looking for Jason and when she spotted him talking to his ex-girlfriend Emily, all hell broke loose.

The fiery redhead stormed right over to the chatting duo and caused a major scene; screaming and yelling right in his face. She even went so far than to whack him upside his head with her clutch purse, causing everyone to look at him in shock and horror.

Jason couldn't believe it. He never thought that his girlfriend, the girl he loved, would cause such a scene and ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of Kimberly's life. He'd never been so embarrassed and humiliated in his life.

Not wanting to cause anymore damage, he decided to cut his losses and take his girlfriend home; even apologizing to everyone who had to witness him being publicly humiliated by his girlfriend.

And things only got worse in the months to come.

Jason ended up trying his best to distance himself from her, but Victoria wasn't having it. She'd call him at all hours of the night; demanding that he speaks to her because the last time she checked, they were still together. She'd even called his office, interrupting his work time, just so she could hear his voice. At one point, she even showed up at his condo unannounced because she wanted to spend some time with him, but he'd end up not letting her in, which caused her to go crazy. He was trying to tell her that he needed space to figure out where they stand in their crumbling relationship, but the more he was pulling away from her, the more clingy and desperate she got.

Finally, after weeks of relentless phone calls and unannounced visits to his house, he finally got in contact with her and wondered if she would like to go to dinner with him in hopes of them smoothing things out. She eagerly accepted and they made plans to go to a fancy restaurant on the most romantic night of the year: Valentine's day.

It was all supposed to go according to plan, right?

WRONG!

Nothing could prepare him when he showed up at her house to pick her up. He noticed another car parked right next to hers and immediately decided to investigate who else was in her home. He walked up to the front door and placed his hand on her doorknob, only to find that the door was unlocked. Confused, he pushed it open and walked right inside.

And that's when he heard the unmistakable sounds of moans and groans coming from Victoria's bedroom.

Anger boiled in his veins as he headed straight toward her bedroom. He looked down and noticed a trail of clothes right at his feet as he got closer and closer to the bedroom, the moans and groans got even louder.

His worst fears were confirmed when he poked his head through slightly opened door and saw it with his own eyes:

His jealous and possessive girlfriend was indeed having sex with another man.

Jason was angry and heartbroken. After all the hell she put him through in the last six months, just the thought of her betraying him, well, it crushed him big time.

Against his better judgement, he pushed the door open with a bang, startling Victoria and the man laying on top of her. She looked right into the rage filled eyes of her boyfriend and she knew she messed up big time. There was no way in hell she was gonna talk her way out on this one and from the furious expression Jason was sporting on his face, how in the hell can she explain it?

It's pretty simple: she can't!

Shaking his head in disbelief and not wanting to be in the same room with her anymore, Jason just turned on his heel and walked away. Hoping that she could try to talk to him, she grabbed her robe off the floor and put it on, then she climbed out of bed and proceeded to run after him...

" _Jason, please, don't go! Give me a chance to explain!" Victoria begged as she ran outside and found him heading towards his car._

 _He just shook his head and refused to look at her. "There's nothing to explain, Victoria. For months, you've been giving me so much hell about my female friends, not to mention that stunt you pulled at my little sister's wedding, I would've never thought that you would betray me! I'm sorry, but any chance of us working things out has just went out the door. You broke my heart and there's no going back from that!"_

 _She approached him with tears streaming down her face. "No, don't say that, Jason. We can work things out. I made a terrible mistake, I know that. Please give me another chance."_

 _He finally looked at her, shaking his head. "I don't think so. I don't condone cheating and I don't believe in second chances. You ruined what we had, not me. It's over."_

" _No, don't say that! Please don't say that. You're really gonna throw away almost two years of what we had together?!" she screamed as she grabbed his arm tightly and attempted to yank him towards her house._

 _He yanked his arm away from her and got in his car. "I didn't throw anything away. You did. Like I said before, you ruined what we had and now, I'm wiping my hands clean of you. I don't ever want to see you again."_

" _Jason, no, don't do this! Please, just get out the car and we can talk about this! Please don't do this!" Victoria screamed as Jason slammed closed the car door and revved up the engine to his vehicle. She started pounding her fists against the shatter proof window just as he was pulling away from her._

" _Jason! JASON!" she screamed as she watched, with more tears streaming down her face as his car drove down the street, disappearing from view..._

So, now, he's sitting in his darkened living room, nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels and trying desperately to forget about tonight. His relationship with Victoria was over, no ifs, ands or buts about it. As far as he's concerned, her lover is more than welcome to her brand of bullshit. The original red ranger has better things to do with his time.

Just when he was about to take another big swig of his scotch, a soft knock on his door jolted him out of his self-imposed funk. Sighing deeply, he sat his glass down on the coffee table and got up from the sofa, turning the lights on along the way. When he arrived at his front door, he peered through his peephole to see who was standing outside and breathed a huge sigh of relief to discover it wasn't Victoria standing on his porch.

No, the woman standing on his porch was none other than the beautiful Vietnamese girl, the original yellow ranger and his childhood best friend Trinity Jade Kwan.

Jason opened the door and immediately wrapped his arms around her; scooping her up and twirling her around for a few seconds before setting her back down on her feet. Then, being the gentleman that he is, he stepped aside and allowed her to come in, for which she did without hesitation.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? You're home awfully early from your date with Victoria," Trini said as she stepped inside the living room.

He closed the door and sighed deeply. "No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. As for my date with Victoria, I ended up not going to dinner with her."

"Oh, did something come up?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, something did come up, all right. Something like I broke up with her," he revealed as he took a seat right next to her.

"You broke up with her? What happened? I thought things were finally okay between you two," she replied, looking shocked as she placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

He laughed sarcastically. "Oh, things were okay, until I walked in on her having sex with another man."

"She cheated on you? What the hell is her problem?!" Trini exclaimed, looking pissed off.

Jason looked at her with a solemn look on his face. "I don't know and I don't fucking care. What she did was the last straw. I'm not taking her back and she just need to accept that she ruined what we had, not me."

"Aw, Rex, I'm sorry. How are you holding up?" she asked as she wrapped his arms around him. Her breath was caught right in her throat when he laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled his face against her skin.

"Honestly, I feel like hell, but I'm gonna be alright. Things have been going downhill between us ever since she went crazy on me at Kim's wedding six months ago. All I was doing was talking to Emily and Victoria had the goddamn nerve to hit me with her purse. And when I tried to tell her that I wanted some space to figure out where we stood in our relationship, she went all possessive on me; calling me at all times of the night, calling me at my job and even showing up unannounced at my house. I don't know what I saw in her in the first place," he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the column of her throat.

Trini kissed his forehead gently and tightened her arms around him. "It'll be okay, Jason. Getting your heart broken is a bitch, however, in time, you'll get through this and you'll emerge a much stronger person. I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks, Tiger. You always know what to say to make me feel better," he smiled against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and, to her shock, pulled her up on his lap.

"You're welcome, Rex. Everything's gonna be okay," she told him as she kissed his forehead again. He nuzzled his face against her throat and shocked her once again by placing a soft kiss there.

Trini didn't know what was going on, but a huge stirring began to form between her legs. Maybe sitting on his lap unexpectedly triggered it, however, she was getting kinda nervous being in this compromising position; especially with Jason going through something right now.

And, to make it even more traumatic, it was Valentine's day!

"Um, Jase, I think I'm gonna get out of your way and leave," she said, breaking the awkward silence between them. She attempted to move off his lap, but he tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her neck again.

"No. Please don't go. I don't wanna be alone right now," he mumbled against her neck.

"I don't think it's a good time for you to embark on something new, Rex. You're vulnerable and the last thing I want is to take advantage of you," she replied in a soft, unsure voice.

He lifted his head up and stared right into her brown eyes. "You're not taking advantage of anything, Tiger."

Her breath was caught right in her throat when she watched him inch his face towards hers more closely. Before she could even have time to blink, he pressed his lips against hers, causing her to close her eyes and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids.

Jason's lips were so soft and supple and Trini felt she was on cloud nine as he kept kissing her softly. Before long, however, she wanted more, so she parted her lips and felt his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. His hands combed through her long dark hair as their kisses started intensifying. It wasn't long before they embarked on a full on makeout session on his sofa.

She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands skimming her thighs. She gasped again when he reached underneath the short black dress she was wearing and cupped her cute little ass in his hands. Moaning in his mouth, she ended up straddling him; her panties becoming soaked as her hips rocked in tandem with his. The temperature in the living room was already reaching its boiling point.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Trini laid her forehead against Jason's as they breathed heavily and trying to comprehend what just happened.

"So, um, that was something else," he said, breaking the silence between them.

She laughed softly and kissed his nose lightly. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"So, um, if you want, should we move this somewhere else? A bed, perhaps?" he asked as he got up off the sofa, picking her up in his arms along the way.

"I'm game if you are," she told him without any hesitation in her voice.

As he was carrying her towards his bedroom, they both knew that after tonight, there was no going back.

And they didn't want to go back.

Once inside his bedroom, all hell broke loose. They were all over each other; tearing at each other's clothes, kissing feverishly and passionately and moaning in each other's mouths. After the last article of clothing was finally removed, they stood before each other in the nude, with nothing else standing in their way. You could feel the tension brewing between them.

Trini was mesmerized at the sight of Jason's body. It was no secret that he was absolutely gorgeous; from his short wavy brown hair, his incredible six pack abs, his broad shoulders, his massive biceps and, of course, his sexy, cute, adorable, gorgeous baby face.

Simply put, he was a walking, living, breathing orgasm.

 _Victoria didn't know how good she had it until it was too late. Oh, well. Her loss is my gain,_ a voice in Trini's head said as she reached over and placed her hand over his beating heart, causing him to hold in his breath at the feeling her hand on his skin. He sucked in his breath when she inched her hand further down his body until she came in contact with his erection, which was standing at full attention. From the look of it, he's not a small man by any means.

Feeling her hand on his girth was like nothing he ever felt before. As she took her time feeling the weight of his member in her hand and marveling at how big and soft he was, Jason could barely stand having her hand there any long.

So, he removed her hand away from his protruding member and stepped closer to her. Trini's breath was caught right in her throat when he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; kissing her passionately and grinning against her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. She gasped when she felt his hands cupping her ass and lifting her up right in his arms, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she won't fall.

However, as she learned a long time ago, the original red would never let her fall.

Gently, as if she was a feather, he laid her down on the king sized bed; tearing his lips away from her and began peppering her neck and shoulders with searing kisses. She closed her eyes and saw sparks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids when she felt his lips being wrapped around the column of her throat. She speared her fingers through his brown hair and gasped again when he engulfed her breasts with his hands; flickering her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. The huge stirring between her legs started to intensify by his actions.

"Mmm," Trini moaned softly when Jason leaned down and captured her right nipple into his watering mouth. She arched her back off the bed; feeling pleasure ebbing throughout her now heated body. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple; even going so far than to suck and blow on it softly, causing her to breath heavily.

It was as though she was on fire!

With the pale moonlight illuminating the darkened bedroom, he moved further down her body; kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. Her soft cries were bouncing off the walls when he parted her legs and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, feeling her juices coating his fingertip. He inserted another finger inside of her, causing her to lift her hips so he could have more access to her center. Slowly, but surely, he started thrusting his fingers in and out her, watching in complete satisfaction at her trembling underneath him.

He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders, then he leaned over and started lapping at her center, causing her to hiss loudly at the feeling of his tongue licking her slit. Trini was already teetering towards the edge of oblivion and Jason wasn't even inside of her yet. As he continued lapping at her center and licking her slit as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream, he reached underneath her trembling body and lifted her hips up off the bed by cupping her ass in his hands and squeezing her cheeks softly.

"Oh, baby," she panted loudly, gripping his scalp tightly and causing her knuckles to turn white, but she barely paid attention because he kept nibbling on her slit and even nuzzling his face between inside of her thighs. When he hummed against the heated flesh of her skin, it wasn't long before a mind numbing orgasm started bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

With her face flushed, her body sore and her mind reeling, Trini was pretty much pleasurably wrecked at this point. She even attempted to move away from Jason's grip, but the damage was done. He was determined to bring her to the brink of sexual insanity with just his oh so talented mouth, so she just laid there and took it; hook, line and sinker.

When he bit down on her engorged clit harshly, she finally became unglued. A strong, pulsating climax ripped through her body like a current, causing her to scream out his name in the throes of passion. As she started coming down from her incredible high, he released her from his grip, then he crawled his way up over her hypersensitive body. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her feverishly and once again making her head spin.

"God, that was incredible," she breathed heavily when they finally pulled apart.

He grinned down at her. "Well, the night's not over yet. There's plenty more where that came from."

With that, she surprised him by reaching down between them and grabbing a hold of his member once again. He narrowed his eyes at her seductively; getting a good idea of what she wanted.

What both of them wanted.

Not wanting to keep her waiting in the dark for much longer, he gently removed her hand away from his erection, then he reached over on the night table and pulled out a foil packet from the bottom drawer. He started to rip it open with his teeth, however, he was stunned when he felt her hand covering his, effectively taking the condom packet away from him.

"Let me, big boy," Trini purred seductively. Jason's eyes rolled in the back of his head when she grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him down flat on his back, catching him completely off guard by her boldness.

"Well, damn," he chuckled softly as he watched her ripped the packet open with her teeth, then pulling the latex material out. She then carefully and skillfully placed the condom right over his protruding shaft; looking at him with the most seductive, sensual look she could muster on her face.

After finishing placing the condom on correctly over his shaft, she slithered her way on top of him. This time, she leaned down and captured his lips with hers; their tongues battling for dominance as she straddled him on the mattress and gasped in his mouth as the tip of his member started rubbing against her slit. Their moans in each other's mouths simultaneously pretty much said it all.

With her hands placed squarely on his broad chest, she started sinking down on him, gasping loudly as he started filling her. To feel him stretch her openly to fully accommodate him was like nothing she ever felt before. So much so, that she threw her head back and felt her long dark hair cascading over her lower back as she finally became one with him. Both of their moans were simultaneous as they finally crossed the inevitable line.

And, for once, they didn't care. They were more than ready to take on this new journey...together.

With their hands laced together, Trini finally started moving; bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft and gasping loudly as Jason started hitting her hot spots like a pro. The tip of his member glided over her G-spot with little to no effort, causing her to close her eyes tightly and felt sparks going up and down her spine. As she continued riding him slowly and leisurely, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; their tongues battling for dominance as the temperature in the bedroom was already reaching its boiling point.

She let out a surprised yelp when he slapped her butt cheek playfully, but that just spurred her on even more. Bracing her hands on his broad chest once again, she picked up the pace, whimpering and whining pleasurably when he slapped her butt cheek once again. He promptly sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he sunk his lips down on the column of her throat, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. Digging her fingers into his broad shoulders, it wasn't long before another mind numbing climax started to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

Trying desperately to prolong the inevitable, Jason surprised her by flipping her over on her back. Hitching her right leg over his broad shoulder, he really went to work; hammering deep inside of her harder and faster and causing Trini to cry out his name and urging him to keep going.

"Harder, baby! Go harder!" she panted loudly. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around her throat once again; sucking on her pulse point and causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head yet again. She dug her fingers into his back and bit down on his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her screams, but it was no use. Once again, she was pleasurably wrecked and really, there was nothing either one of them can do about it.

When he reached down between them and started fondling her clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. A powerful climax crashed right into her body as the lower part of her region clamped down on his member in a vise grip; milking him with everything she had. He pushed through her tight walls several more time before he finally climaxed himself; emptying himself inside of the condom. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face against the crook of her neck and breathing heavily as they began coming down from their highs.

After a few moments, Jason lifted his head up and stared at Trini, who was still flushed after being taken through the wringer in the most sensual way possible.

"Are you okay, Tiger?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

She looked at him, a soft smile forming on her face. "I'm more than okay, Rex. So, um, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but we'll talk more about that in the morning. For now, let's go to sleep," he suggested as he reluctantly moved off of her.

"Okay. And, I just want you know that I don't regret what happened between us," she told him as they maneuvered their way underneath the covers and fell right into each other's arms. Curling up to his side, she smiled against his chest as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

"I don't regret what happened, either. Let's just fall asleep and we'll talk more about it in the morning," he whispered in her hair as sleep finally claimed them.

What neither of them realized that as they were in the throes of their unbridled passion, Jason's phone was ringing off the hook in the living room.

And, little did they know, that was only the beginning of a certain ex-girlfriend's growing treachery!

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 15_ _th_ _, 2002_

Sitting in the darkened living room, Victoria sat on the floor; looking completely frazzled, disheveled and had hot tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself and began rocking back and forth, not caring if the floor was creaking underneath her.

Laying near her feet was the shattered remains of her cordless phone. After numerous attempts in calling Jason in hopes of talking to him, she let out a frustrated yell and threw the phone against the wall, watching with satisfaction as it crumbled on the floor.

She kept mumbling Jason's name as the rocking on the floor intensified and more tears started streaming down her face. One mistake she made was bringing a guy she met at the bar home and allowing him in her bed, not caring if karma would soon be knocking at her door. She never imagined that Jason would be showing up at her house and walking in on her and the other guy in bed together.

And she definitely didn't count on him breaking up with her right there and then.

Victoria knew she just had to get Jason back, one way or another. He can't just throw away two years of them being together and not expect to have to pay a heavy price for it. If he thinks that he can just cast her aside like she was nothing, well, he has another thing coming.

Jason Lee Scott belongs to her and no one else!

 _Nobody breaks Victoria Nicole Jones' heart and lives! Nobody!_

Wiping her face with her hands, she got up off the floor and walked stoically towards her bedroom, grabbing the hammer off the mantle along the way. With the image of Jason breaking up with her replaying in her head, she walked right inside and noticed her lover sleeping in her bed, completely unaware that in just a few moments, his life will be coming to an abrupt end.

 _I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm gonna get my man back and you're not gonna be standing in my way,_ an inner voice in her head said as she slowly walked towards the bed. She stood before him, her body shaking uncontrollably and fresh tears streaming down her olive toned skin.

Taking a deep breath and gripping the hammer tightly in her right hand, she raised her arm up and with a blood curling scream escaping her lips, she brought the hammer right down on his head...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: The aftermath of Jason and Trini's tryst leads to them revealing their feelings for each other. Victoria learns that her ex has moved on and is outraged, leading to some of her dark past being revealed and the shocking whereabouts of the man she was caught having sex with. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **The drama is already off to an explosive start! Are you ready for more?**

 **Please review!**


	3. The Aftermath

**I told you that the drama's kicking in high gear and I'm just getting started. I promised that Victoria will come off as bat shit crazy and, in this chapter, you'll get a first insight of how she ended up in that predicament in the first place. I also mentioned that her painful, dark past will also come into play; including her family's treacherous history, her relationship with her father and how, in the end, he, too, will become a victim of her wrath. It's a work in progress, however, I hope you're prepared for this crazy ride. Believe me, it's gonna get crazy.**

 **One more thing, the other rangers will be making appearances as the story rolls along, in case you're wondering. Just like in my last full length story "Love Will Prevail", their roles will be more on the minor, supporting side because much of the focus will be on Trini, Jason and Victoria. Don't worry, though, I do have some big plans for them. Really big plans (wink, wink).**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter chock fully of fluffy and suspenseful goodness.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 15_ _th_ _, 2002_

Daylight descended on Trini as she slept peacefully; clutching her pillow tightly and yawning softly as the orange glow of the sun started beaming down her face. Though she had her eyes closed, it wasn't long before the orange glow caused her to squint, indicating that it's best that she opens her eyes. Yawning softly once again, she finally opened her eyes and stretched her arms out; reveling in getting a good night's sleep after the events that transpired the night before.

Simply put, she had made love with Jason, her childhood best friend, fellow original power ranger and the man she secretly had a crush on ever since they were kids. A huge smile formed on her face as the image of him being so gentle, loving and caring with her as they made love raced through her mind. If anything, even if their special night together never happens again, she'll cherish it for the rest of her life.

 _What makes you think it won't happen again?_ An inner voice in her head said as she slowly sat up on the bed. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he wasn't laying right next to her; which worried her for a moment. Was the original red ranger already having second thoughts about where he stood with her? Did he still love Victoria even though she betrayed him and broke his heart in the worse way possible?

As those questions continued rummaging through her head, she proceed to climb out of bed, wrapping the black satin sheets around her naked body and started to head out to find Jason when the door to the bathroom was opened and he stepped out a few moments later...

With a towel wrapped securely around his waist and fresh water dripping from his fit body, causing her mouth to water.

Jeez, he sure knows how to turn a girl on, huh?

"Hey, there, Tiger," he said, winking at her as she approached him slowly.

"Hey, there, Rex. I was wondering where you were," she told him as she placed her hand on his broad chest.

He grinned foolishly. "I just stepped out of the shower. I was hoping you were gonna join me, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, so I didn't wanna disturb you."

"Oh, is that right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as her hand inched lower to the knot on his towel.

"What are you doing?" he growled as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and yanked her towards him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she replied in a soft, breathy tone.

Growling seductively, Jason leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Trini gasped softly when their tongues started dueling for dominance as he backed her over by the bed and proceeded to push her down in the middle of the mattress, then he proceeded to hover over her, removing the towel away from his body as he continued kissing her passionately and causing her head (and her body) to swim in anticipation.

After making love twice, they laid together on the bed with their arms wrapped securely around each other. She laid her head on his chest and nuzzled her face against his smooth, soft skin as he brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead gently, with the morning sun coming completely into view of his bedroom.

"Good morning, Tiger," he whispered against her hair.

She smiled against his chest and snuggled closer to his side. "Good morning, Rex."

"Well, that was something else, wasn't it?" he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I never knew you have such an incredible sex drive," she giggled softly.

"You won't hear me complaining. By the way, you weren't too shabby yourself," he replied as he kissed her forehead again.

She raised her head up to look at him; a huge smile forming on her face. "Well, if you play your cards right, there'll be plenty more where that comes from."

"Hopefully, there'll be plenty more nights (and mornings) like this," he said, the tone of his voice turning serious.

Trini's smile faded immediately; indicating that now was a good time for them to have that 'talk' about what went down last night.

"Jason, as I mentioned last night, I don't regret what happened between us. I just didn't wanna take advantage of you; especially since you became a single man less than 12 hours ago. Even if we were never gonna do that again, I'll cherish it for the rest of my life," she told him seriously.

Jason let out a deep breath. "And, I told you before, you're not taking advantage of anything. Hell, I feel like an idiot because I felt like I was taking advantage of you."

"But, you didn't, Rex. We knew exactly what we were doing, to be honest. I wanted to check up on you after I got stood up at the bar," she assured him with a soft smile on her face.

"Wait, you had a date? What happened?" he asked, looking confused.

"One of my co-workers set me up on a blind date with a client of hers, however, for some reason, he never showed up. I quickly came to the conclusion that he had second thoughts and decided to go somewhere else, so after I waited for a few more minutes, I decided to leave," she explained, sighing deeply.

"Well, it's his loss. He missed out on what was supposed to be an amazing evening with a beautiful, caring person like you," he replied, kissing her forehead once again.

"You're right, Jase. It's his loss. And, besides, last night wasn't a total loss for me because I ended up spending my Valentine's day with my favorite red ranger," Trini said, batting her eyelashes playfully and causing him to chuckle softly.

"And, believe me, you helped me forget about Victoria; more than you realized. To be honest, though, it was over between us for a while, however, I just didn't have the strength to say it right to her face a whole lot sooner," he explained as he reached over and tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear.

"So what was the straw the broke the camel's back?" she asked as she rested her chin on his chest.

He sighed deeply. "When she embarrassed and humiliated me at Kim's wedding and when I walked in on her having sex with another man. I realized that she wasn't the woman I spent almost two years with anymore and that finally gave me the strength to break things off with her permanently. However, though I never cheated on her physically, my heart belonged to someone else. Someone who was right in front of my face all along and I just didn't see it."

"Who is it?" she asked, holding her breath.

He stared right into her chocolate brown orbs. "You, Trini. It's always been you."

"Me? How long have you loved me?" she asked, not believing her ears.

Jason chuckled softly as he rubbed her back affectionately. "To be honest, I didn't know when I realized how much I loved you, I just do. We've known each other since we were kids, so, if anything, you and I were practically family. At first, I saw you as nothing more than a little sister, but as time went on, my feelings for you had changed, but I was scared of what your reaction was gonna be had I told you ahead of time. So, stupid me, I just kept my mouth shut and continued being your friend."

"Wow, I never knew you felt this way about me. To be honest, I've always loved you as well, but I didn't know how to tell you. I saw you as nothing more than a big brother and best friend, however, when we became power rangers, my feelings for you changed as well. What would've happened had we confronted our feelings back then?" she laughed softly.

"I would've never met Victoria, I'll tell you what. But, let's not focus on the past, baby. The point is, I'm moving on and I want you to come along for the ride. It's not gonna be easy and there will be times that you'll get on my nerves and vice versa, but as long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything. I want to be with you, Trinity Jade Kwan. I love you," Jason declared before he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Rex. And, I'd be honored to be your girl," Trini replied when they pulled apart.

"Everything's gonna be okay, baby. From now on, it's you and me; no exceptions and no excuses. Looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for a very long time," he replied, wagging his eyebrows playfully at her.

She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. So, now that we're officially together, don't you think we should consummate our union now?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," he quipped as he promptly moved on top of her and pulled the covers up over their heads, causing her to giggle loudly.

What neither of them realized that in the weeks and months to come, a dark cloud will descend over their heads, in the form of Jason's ex-girlfriend.

And she will be coming with guns blazing!

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 15_ _th_ _, 2002_

"Just so we're clear, little girl, this is the last time I'm gonna be helping your sorry ass. I'm a congressman, Victoria! I can't afford to get my hands dirty just because you screwed up!" Christopher Jones, a powerful and ruthless congressman from California's 9th district, screamed in the face of his tear stained and crestfallen only child.

Victoria just looked up and glared at her father. "I can't believe you had the gall to say that to my face after all you've done to me! You owe me, anyway!"

"First of all, don't take that tone with me, little girl or else I won't hesitate to pop you in your mouth..." he started saying, but she clamped her hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"I suggest that you don't finish that sentence if you want to remain in office, dear ole daddy," she hissed menacingly, her eyes blazing in fury.

But Christopher wasn't amused nor fazed by his daughter's threat. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and removed her hand away from his mouth, then he threw her against the wall and clamped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her chances of speaking. If there's one thing he won't tolerate is anyone disrespecting him, especially his own child!

"Now you listen to me, you stupid, spoiled, arrogant little bitch! I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you, cut your pretty little body up into tiny little pieces and spread you out all over the country. The cops won't be able to pin this on me if they do find your sorry ass. Do not disrespect me, little girl," he hissed back, his face contorting in anger.

Normally, Victoria would be scared out of her mind whenever her father made such a threat like that; after all, their relationship has been contentious and volatile over the years, with him being the aggressor majority of the time. However, as she finally grew up and began growing a backbone, years of abuse and torment began to build up and with that, she finally was able to stand up to her powerful father for everything he has done, including even getting him arrested one time when he beat her up so bad, she almost died.

With all of her strength, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her, causing him to fall on the floor with a thud.

"Listen to me, old man! You either help me get rid of the body or I won't hesitate castrate you myself!" Victoria warned, her body shaking in anger.

Not missing a beat, Christopher got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off his clothes. "You know something? I can see why that Scott boy dumped your pathetic ass. Not only you were dumb enough to bring a guy home you met at a bar, but you had the audacity to bash his head with a hammer?! Clearly your mother and I did something wrong when we raised you."

"Save your holier than thou bullshit for someone who actually cares. As far as Jason's concerned, I'll get him back, one way or another," she told him as they headed to her bedroom.

"You really think he'll come back to you after what you did? Honey, I suggest you get off your high horse and be human for once. He doesn't want you anymore. Matter of fact, no man wants you!" he replied as he walked over to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers away from the dead body of the man she had sex with the night before and was horrified at the sight of blood splattering all over the bed.

"Of contraire, my darling father. Men do want me. I have my ways. Jason will be back in my arms before it's all said and done," she said, an evil grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, right. You're not getting him back; especially since word on the street is that he has found himself a new girlfriend," Christopher revealed, causing Victoria's evil grin to falter immediately.

"Wait, what? Daddy, what the hell did you say?" she asked, her eyes bugging out in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, honey. That Scott boy got himself a new woman and, get this, she happens to be a childhood friend of his. I saw her heading towards his condo last night after she was stood up on a blind date," he explained as he picked the body up off the bed and threw it down on the carpet floor.

"Well, it's not that bitch Kimberly because she's married and several other of his female friends are taken as well, so that leads to only one person...Trini!" Victoria realized, anger boiling in her veins.

"Bingo, little girl. Matter of fact, the guy who's now laying dead on the floor was her blind date. So, you not only stole her date, you got caught by your ex and got dumped as a result. What a cruel irony," her father laughed loudly, causing her to run out of her room in a huff.

Running into the living room with hot tears streaming down her face, the redheaded beauty was beside herself with anger, jealously, grief and humiliation. She couldn't believe what her father just told her. Jason wouldn't just move on from her so quickly, especially after learning that the guy she brought home from the bar was supposed to be Trini's blind date. Never she imagined that Jason would find comfort in the arms of his childhood best friend and now they were together?! What the hell is going on?!

 _No, this is not happening! Jason is mine; always and forever! How dare he move on from me?! I made a mistake but he had the gall to break up with me after everything we've been through together?! I don't think so! He'll soon learn that no one leaves Victoria Nicole Jones and gets away with it! NO ONE!_

Wiping her face with her hands, she knew what she had to do. If she wants Jason back, she's gonna have to go full throttle and if anyone dares to stand in her way, there will be hell to pay!

Walking back towards her bedroom, she noticed her father wrapping the body with the blood soaked sheets he yanked off the bed.

"We have to get this out of here or else people will get suspicious," Christopher grunted as he finished wrapping the body up like a mummy.

"Take him to the bathroom and put him in the tub. I have to find a way to get rid of the body," Victoria told him as she watch him picked the body up and hoisted him over his shoulder, then proceeded to head towards the bathroom, with her trailing right behind them.

"Why do you want him in the bathtub?" he asked as he finally placed the body down in the fancy porcelain tub.

"Because, daddy, I'm gonna have to cut up the body. No fingerprints, no dental records, no forensics, no DNA. Then, I'm gonna dump the body into the river and by the time this poor fellow is finally found, all the evidence will be washed away," she explained, her evil grin reforming on her face.

He looked at his only daughter in shock. "Since when you've become so smart?"

"Since always, but you never bothered to pay attention. Now, come on, we have to get this show on the road. And, just remember, you're just as culpable in this mess as I am," she warned as she turned on her heel and stepped out for a second to grab a chainsaw, leaving her father alone in the bathroom with the body laying in the blood soaked bathtub.

 _My daughter's a psychopath,_ he thought as he heard the unmistakable sounds of her revving up the chainsaw...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Victoria storms into Trini's place of employment to confront her about Jason. Word of their heated exchange reaches back to Jason and he ends up confronting his ex-girlfriend, but his plan to get her out of his life nearly backfires when she attempts to seduce him back into her bed. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **By the way, I have the actress Ziyi Zhang, best known for** _ **Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon,**_ **in mind as my character Victoria. She's fierce, fashionable and talented, so I thought she'd be perfect.**

 **More drama for yo mama in the next chapter! Are you ready?**

 **Please review!**


	4. The First Attempt

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. Sorry for not posting it up much sooner, but I was having problems with my computer, so I couldn't do anything about posting a new chapter until the situations was taken care of, which I was able to do with very little problems. So, now, I'm back in full swing, rejuvenated and ready to keep this story going. I left you off with a scary cliffhanger in the last chapter and in this one, the much anticipated confrontation between Trini and Victoria will take place; not to mention Jason will end up confronting his ex-girlfriend as well and she ends up trying to seduce him. The question is, will he give in to temptation or will be muster up the courage to resist her? Read this chapter to find out!**

 **One more thing, I really wanna thank SparklyTree3876 for giving me this idea. If you can, make sure you go to her profile and read her fabulous stories. I promise you, you won't be disappointed.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Lewis, Johnson and Vincent, LLC_

 _Palisades, California_

 _February 28_ _th_ _, 2002_

It was beginning to be one of those stressful days at the office and Trini just wanted to curl up on her sofa and sleep. Or, even better, she just wanted to curl up in Jason's arms and sleep like a baby.

Alas, it won't be happening for a while because she was engrossed in a case that could make or break her career forever. She cringed at the thought of having to pull an all nighter yet again, however, that's the price you pay when you decide to pursue your lifelong dream of being a lawyer.

Rubbing her temples with her fingers and nursing her fourth cup of coffee, the original yellow ranger was sitting at her desk, sighing deeply and was sporting a migraine headache, she was literally at the end of her rope. Phones were ringing off the hook, but she didn't bother to pick it up because she really didn't wanna deal with anyone right now, however, she knew that she couldn't keep them waiting for much longer and as much as she would love to just pack up her things and get out of here, it wasn't happening, so she just sucked up it and dealt with it...

With a brave smile on her face.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone to talk to one of her clients, a huge commotion was happening outside her office. At first, Trini didn't pay attention, however, when the commotion got even louder, she decided to investigate. She got up from her desk and proceeded to leave her office, with every intention of figuring out who was causing all of that ruckus outside.

She'd soon come to regret that decision.

When she finally stepped outside, a huge crowd was gathering in the lobby of the law office. Two security guards were attempting to throw someone out for causing a scene, but she refused to leave; reminding everyone that was gathering around her that her father was a powerful congressman and with one phone call, he'll have no problem shutting everyone down. Shaking her head in disbelief, Trini got closer to the chaos; maneuvering her way through the crowd to see who was raising hell.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on here?!" she snapped as she finally made her presence felt. When she laid her brown eyes on a certain redhead with her brown eyes blazing in fury, the color drained from Trini's face.

"V-victoria? What the hell are you doing here and how did you know where I work?" Trini asked, her face masking in shock.

Victoria's eyes were still blazing in rage as she approached the Vietnamese woman and began eying her up down; as if she was observing her competition. Trying to get Jason back won't be easy as the Chinese beauty would soon find out.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the longest time, you backstabbing bitch! How fucking dare you steal my Jason away from me?!" Victoria hissed menacingly.

Trini just rolled her eyes and snorted in annoyance. "First of all, I don't appreciate you disrupting my place of employment and causing a scene with my co-workers. Second of all, I didn't steal Jason away from you. Last time I checked, he broke up with you after he caught you having sex with another man. And, third, I don't appreciate you putting our personal business on blast."

"Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't stuck your nose in my business where it doesn't belong. Jason belongs to me and only me. You had every single opportunity to tell him how you felt and you blew it. I made one mistake and instead of working things out like a normal couple would, he ended up dumping me and then he had the goddamn nerve to sleep with your ass?! You're even dumber than I thought!" Victoria snapped.

However, Trini wasn't fazed by her boyfriend's ex's tirade. She had every intention of turning on her heels and walking away from this volatile situation before it got even worse, however, Victoria wasn't having it. She grabbed Trini's arm and yanked her back towards her, then, with so many witnesses watching, a loud slap could be heard from a mile away as Trini reeled back in disbelief; clutching her face in her hands and staring at Victoria, who was shaking in anger, in complete and utter shock.

"What the hell was that for?!" Trini screeched, rubbing her sore face with her hands.

"For sticking your nose in my business where it doesn't belong and for taking Jason away from me!" Victoria fumed, balling her hands up into tight fists. She started to hit the Vietnamese woman once again when two security guards maneuvered their way through the crowd that gathered around and promptly restrained her by grabbing her arms, causing Victoria to go berserk.

"Let me go, you fucking brutes! I'm not finished with her!" she screamed as they began to drag her out of the lobby.

"Oh, yes, you are! And if you come around here again, I'll have your ass locked for assault and disorderly conduct!" Trini yelled as several co-workers tended to her and made sure she was fine.

Meanwhile, once they got outside, the two security guards promptly threw Victoria onto the ground and headed back inside without saying another word. Frustrated and angry, she took her high heeled shoe off and threw it at them, but it ended up hitting the brick wall and landing on the concrete floor. Letting out a blood curling scream, she got up from the sidewalk and promptly grabbed her shoe, then she put it back on her foot and dust the dirt off her clothes before heading towards her car, still pissed off that her confrontation with Trini didn't go as planned.

 _I'm not done with the bitch just yet. She thinks she can keep my Jason away from me? She has another thing coming. I'm not gonna rest until I get him back and if it means I'm gonna have to use my father to lure Trini away from Jason in order for me to get what I want, then so be it. I won't let anyone stand in the way of getting my man back!_

Smiling evilly as she got inside her car, she began formulating a new plan in getting Jason back...

...by any means necessary.

X

 _Rollins Reality_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 28_ _th_ _, 2002_

"Make sure you give me a call so we can set up an appointment for you to look at the house you're interested in purchasing. I'm telling you, it's a lovely home overseeing the gorgeous pacific coast," Jason conveyed with one of his clients as they were going over the final details in his office.

"Man, I can't wait. This is gonna be the first home I'm gonna buy as a newly divorced man. I'm looking forward to writing a brand new chapter in my life," Jeffrey Barker, a highly successful commodities broker beamed as he and Jason promptly shook hands.

"Believe me, it's gonna be a refreshing change for you living on the west coast," Jason replied with a smile as he promptly escorted Jeffrey out of his office and they ended up in the lobby of the realtor's office.

"Jason, thanks again for helping me out. I've heard some really great things about you and your body of work and I'm glad that you more than lived up to my expectations," Jeffrey said with a smile. As he was leaving, Trini decided to make an unexpected visit to her boyfriend's office on her way home because she just had to tell him what happened to her earlier today.

Needless to say, Jason was surprised, but also elated to see her.

"Babe, what brings you by? Not that I'm complaining," he told her as she finally approached him. However, he was taken aback when she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards his office, not wanting anyone to hear their private conversation.

"Uh, Tiger, not that I'm glad to see you and all, but what's going on? And what's with the bruise on your face?" he pointed out when they finally went inside. She closed the door behind her and locked the door, then she reached over and grabbed him by his hand, then she dragged him over by the sofa, in which they both plopped down on the soft cushions.

"Jason, this isn't a social call. Any other time it would be, but I have something important to tell you. It's about your crazy ass ex-girlfriend," Trini started off saying, getting right to the point.

"What about her?" he asked, looking uninterested.

"You really need to do something about her. She came by my office and caused a major scene," she revealed, causing his eyes to bug out in shock.

"Wait, what? Okay, first of all, how the hell did she even know where you work?" he asked, his face masking in disbelief.

"I don't know and I don't care to find out, however, as I mentioned before, she went on a rampage; causing a scene, rambling that she could get my co-workers fired just because her father happens to be a powerful congressman," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"That's her prerogative. If things don't go her way, she could always count on her dear ole daddy to clean up her mess. Believe me, I've dealt with that when I was with her," Jason said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, when I finally found out what was going on, she was going off about me stealing you away from her, called me a backstabbing bitch and, at one point, she even slapped me. That's how I got this bruise on my face," she said, pointing to the left side of her face. He reached over and traced the outline of her cheek with his finger lightly, but she winced slightly at the pain.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never knew how out of whack she turned out to be. No, wait, I did know. I felt her wrath on more than one occasion," he said softly.

Trini squeezed his hand softly and sighed deeply. "It's not your fault, Rex. I came by to tell you this because I think we won't be hearing the last from her anytime soon. She's so hell bent on getting you back that she's not gonna let anyone stand in her way."

"Listen, I'll deal with her one way or another. Rest assure I won't be going back to her; especially after the way she behaved. Oh, and did I mention she cheated on me?" he reminded her with a roll of his eyes.

She leaned over and planted her lips on his softly, then she pulled back and looked right into his eyes. "Just don't do something stupid, Jason. When it comes to Victoria, her treachery knows no limits."

"I'm not worried about her right now. I'm more concerned about you. Since you're here, I think I could use some late afternoon delight," he said, narrowing his eyes at her seductively and changing the subject.

Realizing that she was in big trouble, she attempted to get up off the sofa, but he proved to be much faster and tackled her down, then he quickly moved on top of her, causing her to giggle.

"Dude, you're insatiable!" she giggled again as he leaned down and started peppering her face with kisses.

"I can't help it when it comes to you, Tiger. You're just a living, breathing sin and I can't get enough of you," he growled against her ear, causing a huge stir to form between her thighs.

"If you don't quit speaking so lowly and sexily, I'm gonna lose my mind," she hissed lightly when he bit down on her earlobe, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"I don't hear you complaining, baby," he replied with a wolfish grin on his face.

"You're right. I'm not complaining. And I hope you don't complain when I do this!" Trini challenged when she shocked him by pushing him down flat on his back and ended up straddling him, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head this time around.

"Jesus, girl, you're gonna be the death of me," Jason groaned as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers, kissing him soundly.

"But what a fucking way to go, right?" she winked at him as she reached down between them and proceeded to unzip his pants.

 _Sorry, Victoria. You had your chance and you blew it. I'm on to bigger and better things and it don't involve you!_

But, he would soon find out that his ex-girlfriend will NEVER give up.

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 28_ _th_ _, 2002_

Jason didn't know what possessed him to visit his ex-girlfriend's house, but he wasn't gonna stand back and allow her to disrupt his life anymore; not to mention dragging Trini through the mud just because he chose to move on with her and not make the mistake of staying with the woman who has turned life upside down; not to mention, she was a lying, cheating, manipulative person who would use her body and any other kind of tactics in order to get what she wants.

Well, the buck stops here. The original red ranger is gonna let her know first hand that any chance of a reconciliation between them will never happen because of the way she's been acting and the way she's been treating him. Never again will he be subjected to that kind of torment from Victoria Nicole Jones.

Sighing deeply, he walked up on the front porch, raised his arm up and just when he was about to knock on the door, lo and behold, she opened it and stood right in front of him; a huge smile forming on her face at the sight of her man standing right in front of her.

"I'm so happy you're here, Jason. Please come in," she told him as she stepped aside. Trying not to roll his eyes in annoyance, he stepped inside, yelping out in surprise when she playfully slapped his ass.

"What the hell did you do?" he hissed menacingly when she finally closed the door and approached him, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh, I just brushed my hand across that amazing ass of yours. So, what brings you by?" she asked, placing her hand on his chest and licking her lips.

However, he wasn't fazed by her trying to seduce him. He removed her hand away from him. "Listen, Victoria, I came here to tell you to leave me and Trini alone. She came by my officer earlier and told me what you did. I don't appreciate you disrespecting her by slapping her in front of her co-workers. She's my girlfriend, not you!"

Victoria just rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Jason, I just told her that she needs to stop sticking her nose in my business where it doesn't belong. And, last time I checked, you're my business."

"You're really delusional, aren't you? You cheated on me! I caught you having sex with that guy red handed! Furthermore, our relationship has gone downhill ever since you went berserk on me at my little sister's wedding six months ago! Get this through your thick fucking skull: WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" he screamed right in her face.

Obviously, what he was saying went in one ear and out the other because she threw herself at him; wrapping her arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him. Jason was doing everything he can to get as far away from her as much as possible, but he quickly found out that she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me right now!" he snapped, trying pry her arms away from his neck.

"Please, Jason, don't go. Stay with me. Make love to me like you used to," Victoria pleaded, desperation dripping from her mouth as she tightened her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him once again.

"Are you crazy? Get off me right now!" he snapped again as he tried to pry her off of him. However, she continued to be persistent; even going so far than to reach down between them and palm the semi-huge tent forming in his pants with her hand, causing him to look at her in shock.

"Hmm, I miss you, big boy. Why don't I have a closer look?" she purred seductively as she palmed him even more. Jason was shocked when, with all of her strength, pushed him over by the sofa and attempted to straddle him, but he kept fighting to get away from her.

"Victoria, please, stop doing this to yourself," he pleaded as she reached down between them and started to unzip his pants.

"What's wrong, sexy? I can tell you still want me. Let me give you what we both want," she purred again as she attempted to reach inside his pants and grab his now flaccid erection.

 _Man, what the hell am I gonna do?!_ A inner voice in his head screamed out as the fight to resist his ex-girlfriend was beginning to simmer down...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Will Jason give in to Victoria's seductive ways or will he resist? Will Victoria come up with a new plan in snaring Jason back and will she have to rely on her father to see her plans through? And what happens when Trini learns that she and Jason are being stalked? Stay tuned!**

 **Make sure you go to my profile page and vote on who should be Victoria's father. I have four handsome martial artists/action superstars for you to vote, so make sure that you do.**

 **Are you ready for more crazy, suspenseful moments? Keep in mind, the next chapter does also have some smutty goodness (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	5. New Plan of Action

**So I left you off with a cliffhanger in the last chapter, well, you don't have to wonder no more because in this chapter, you'll get your answer on whether Jason manages to fend off Victoria's advances or he gives in to temptation. I'm having such a great time writing this piece so far and I have you to thank for coming along for the ride. And, trust me, this is nowhere near over yet. I still have several twists and turns coming your way and what happens in the next couple of chapters will leave you on the edge of your seat. Let's just say that some certain former rangers and even a 'day player' will get caught in the crossfire (wink, wink).**

 **One more thing, don't forget to go to my profile and vote on who should Victoria's father should be. Remember, it could be any Asian hottie that you've seen on the big and small screen, so get to voting because I'm gonna be closing the poll shortly.**

 **Hope you like this chapter chock full of smutty and suspenseful goodness!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _February 28_ _th_ _, 2002_

Sitting in the dark, smoking a cigarette and looking completely disheveled and disoriented, Victoria looked as though she lost a little puppy as she silently pondered what the hell went wrong. Just when she finally had Jason where she wanted him to be, he somehow managed to resist her advances and got the hell out of dodge; even going so far than threatening to go to the police if she ever pulled a stunt like that again. Then, just as fast as he came into her home, he was out the door within seconds, leaving her alone, miserable and trying desperately to figure out where will she go from here.

Rocking back and forth on the floor, she took another long drag of her cigarette before she started mumbling incoherently; repeating the words _Jason is mine_ constantly. The redheaded beauty was clearly at the end of her rope, with seemingly no foolproof plan in getting her man back in sight...for the time being.

Suddenly, a evil smile formed on her face as she thought about the one person who could help her get what she wants. The one person who was just as manipulative, calculating, smart and cunning as she is. The one person who has his own agenda in getting what he wants in the long run.

That person just happened to be her powerful congressman father, Christopher Jones.

As she was getting up off the floor, the images of Jason managing to fend her off started to pop up in her head...

" _Get off me, Victoria! I'm not fucking playing with you! Get the hell off me right now!" Jason snapped as he kept trying to push her off of him, but she didn't let up. In fact, she attempted to straddle him on two different occasions and even snuck her hand down in his pants and trying, unsuccessfully, to stroke his flaccid erection._

 _Frustrated with his resistance, Victoria leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, her tongue begging for entrance as he continued to fend her off. However, even with a valiant effort, the original red ranger found himself slipping and falling into her seductive, manipulative trap with seemingly no light at the end of the tunnel..._

 _Until he caught a lucky break._

 _Victoria was so entranced in trying to undress him that she failed to notice he somehow managed to raise his right leg up and his foot found itself in direct contact with her stomach. Before she even had time to react, with all of his strength, he kicked her right on her stomach; pushing her off of him and causing her to scream out in pain. She ended up crashing and burning against the wall with a thud, giving him enough time to get up off the sofa, zip his pants up and regaining his composure._

 _Jason barely had time to breathe a huge sigh of relief because just as fast as she landed on the floor, she quickly got back up and lunged right at him. However, he proved to be must faster by side stepping her and watched with satisfaction as she smacked her face against the wooden floor._

" _Now you listen to me and listen to me good, Victoria! I would never get back together with a lying, cheating, manipulative bitch like you! I've moved on and it's about time you do the same thing. I'm warning you right now; if you don't leave me and Trini alone, I'll have your ass locked up so fast, not even your father won't bail you out!" Jason roared, his body shaking with so much rage building inside of him._

" _No! You don't mean that!" Victoria shrieked, getting up from the floor and standing face to face with the man she loved._

" _Oh, I do mean it. I'm not playing with you. Get it through your thick fucking head: it's over between us!" he snapped before he turned on his heel and stormed out of her house; slamming the door behind him and causing the windows in her living room to shatter._

 _She just stood there, hot tears streaming down her face and trying to figure out where does she go from here..._

"Get it out of my head! Get it out of my fucking head!" Victoria screamed, pulling the strands of her red hair out of her scalp as she kept pacing back and forth in her living room; spiraling down into a delusional state and trying to figure out what her next plan is. She was so desperate in getting Jason back that she'll do just about anything to see her plans through; even going so far than to actually kill another person who stands in her way. Hopefully, it won't have to come to that, but if it does, then so be it.

Picking up her cell phone off the coffee table, she begrudgingly dials her father's number. After only two rings, he picked up.

"Daddy, it's me. I know I'm sounding really desperate right now, but, I need your help. I really need your help."

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 2_ _nd_ _, 2002_

"Oh, baby," Trini panted breathlessly as Jason proceeded to pound into her from behind. Gripping her hips tightly and grunting loudly in her ear, he was venting out his frustrations concerning his deranged ex-girlfriend by sexing his current one like crazy. However, he was relieved that she wasn't complaining because she gripped the back of his head tightly with her hand and was screaming out her pleasures as he continued pounding into her; hitting her hot spots like a pro.

"Harder, Jason!" she cried out as he kept pounding into her; this time, his thrusts went faster and harder like she wanted. The headboard was banging hard against the wall and the bed was creaking underneath them as the original red and yellow rangers were making enough noise to wake up the neighbors. However, they didn't care nor did they bother to tone it down and continued on with their naughty activities.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little big longer, Trini pushed Jason down flat on his back and straddled him, then she sunk down over his shaft and proceeded to ride him; bouncing up and down on his shaft and bracing her hands on his chest to keep her balance steady. She let out a surprised yelp when he slapped her butt cheek lightly, which only spurred her on even further because she really went to town on him. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; their tongues battling for dominance as their moves became more in sync with one another. It wasn't long before they started teetering over the edge of oblivion, so she proceeded to pick up the pace and rode him even faster.

He flipped her over on her back and hitched her leg over his right shoulder, then he proceeded to hammer deep inside of her even faster and much harder. Trini closed her eyes and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she felt Jason's hands cupping her breasts; flickering her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She gripped the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but she barely paid attention because she was pleasurably wrecked at this point, with no plans of putting the brakes on it anytime soon.

"Right there, baby! Right there!" she screamed loudly as she wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts, which was more relentless and powerful as they edged closer and closer to their respective nirvana. Digging her fingers into his broad shoulders, Trini kept her eyes tightly closed and saw more fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as Jason kept hammering deep within her depths and as he was heading towards the home stretch himself, he bit down on her neck gently, but firmly, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

However, all good things must come to an end. He reached down between them and flicked his finger over her engorged clit and that finally sent her over the edge. With her back arched off the bed, a powerful, searing orgasm crashed right into her body as her inner walls clamped down on his member in a vise grip. As she was coming down from her high, he pushed through her tight walls a few more times before he finally exploded; collapsing right on top of her and breathing heavily against the crook of her neck. He too was pleasurably wrecked and completely spent.

As the temperature in the bedroom finally cooled down, Jason and Trini laid on the bed with their arms around each other; exchanging heated kisses and light laughter along the way. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as they started coming down from their incredible highs.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but what brought all of this on?" she asked, raising her head up to look at him and breaking the comfortable silence lingering between them.

He sighed deeply and tightened his arms around her. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you will anger you, so let me just tell you what it is and then you can get pissed, okay?"

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like what you're about to say," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Believe me, Tiger, it's not easy for me at all to say this, but here goes nothing. I went to Victoria's house to confront her about what she did to me and you and, well, things got out of hand," he started explaining, causing her to sit up on the bed.

"How bad did things get, Jason?" Trini hissed lowly, causing him to gulp nervously.

"One minute, I was warning her to leave you and me alone, the next minute, she flung herself at me; kissing me relentlessly and even tried to stick her hand down my pants. She even went so far than to push me on the sofa and attempted to straddle me on more than one occasion. My only saving grace came when I managed to kick her off of me with my foot landed squarely in her stomach. She attempted to flung herself at me again, however, I managed to sidestep her and I watched as she landed on the floor with a thud," Jason explained, breathing heavily.

"Did she try anything else?" she asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder again.

"Other than getting up off the floor, no. I warned her again that if she doesn't leave me and you alone, I won't hesitate to get her arrested. I even said that her own father won't be able to bail her out if she keeps this up," he told her, kissing her forehead gently.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Trini sighed against his chest. "Rex, baby, thank you for being honest with me about this, but this has gotten out of control. Victoria needs to just accept the fact that you broke up with her over what she had done to you and move the hell on! I'm really getting sick of this bullshit."

"You and me both, Tiger. I don't know what else to do, but I have a sinking feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better," he mumbled in her long dark hair.

That statement would prove to be true in more ways than one a few seconds later when Trini's car alarm suddenly went off. The original red and yellow rangers quickly climbed out of the bed, put their robes on and ran out of the bedroom in a haste; trying to figure out who would set her car alarm off.

A few seconds later, they walked out of the house and got their answer.

Trini's car was completely and utterly destroyed.

"Oh, my God! Jason, look at my fucking car!" she screamed as she slowly went downstairs to survey the damage. Jason wasn't too far behind, shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of his girlfriend's car looking completely demolished.

"I'm so sorry about this, baby," he said sincerely as he too surveyed the damage to her vehicle.

"I can't believe this shit! Look at my windows, they're completely busted from the inside out! And, look! Look at my windshield! Who in their right mind would have the gall to spray paint 'slut', 'whore', 'bitch' and 'home wrecker' on my windshield?!" she broke down and sobbed as she reached inside and pulled out her rearview mirror, which was completely ripped out and tossed onto the driver's seat like a piece of trash.

"I can think of only one person who's capable of ruining your car, Tiger," he said, anger boiling in his veins.

It didn't take the Vietnamese beauty long to figure it out who did it. "That crazy ass ex-girlfriend of yours!"

"Bingo! So, what are you gonna do about your car?" he asked as he walked over to where she was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders in order to calm her down.

Closing her eyes and allowing tears to stream down her face, Trini just shook her head. "Good thing I got good car insurance. I can always get another car, but, seriously, this is frustrating. I can't believe Victoria would do something like this!"

"I can. I've dealt with her wrath for almost two years. I'm sorry that you're being dragged through my mess. If you want to call this thing off, I completely understand. I don't love you any less if you make that decision," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. To his shock, she turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist; snuggling close to him and burying her face against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm not gonna let that deranged psycho bitch drive me away from you. I love you, Jason Lee Scott and as long as we stick together, we're not gonna let her win. Hell, we're the original power rangers, for God sake!" Trini said with conviction laced in her voice.

"That we are, but you have to remember that we're not fighting monsters or aliens. We're fighting something far more sinister," Jason reminded her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Not even Rita or Zedd's monsters scared me this much. I never thought I have to say this, but your ex-girlfriend scares me," she said as they proceeded to head back inside his condo.

"Yeah, she scares me, too," he agreed as they walked inside and closed the door behind them; completely unaware that a certain redheaded vixen stepped out from the shadows and stared at her ex-boyfriend's condo, with uncontrollable rage bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Just you wait, Trini. Jason will be back with me before you know it. Soon, everything and everyone you hold dear will be destroyed!_

X

 _Kwan Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 5_ _th_ _, 2002_

It turned out to be a quiet day in the Kwan household and Trini cherished the times that she can be by herself, working on her case files and just chilling out without having to be apart of a big crowd. As much as she loved spending time with her friends and even relished spending time with Jason, being by herself sometimes was a good thing. Besides, she has some things to think about concerning where she stands with the whole Jason/Victoria drama, which has plagued her in the last few weeks.

Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her long dark hair, the Vietnamese beauty realized that in order to fully move on with her life and truly be happy, she has to put her foot down and fight for not only herself, but for Jason also. She refused to stand back and allow another woman, particularly a certain ex-girlfriend, to ruin the good thing she has with the original red ranger.

It's not usually her style to get into a fight with another woman over a man, however, in this case, Jason was definitely worth the fight.

Trini was about to watch a movie when there was a knock on her front door. Looking confused for a moment, she paused the movie she was about to view and got up off the sofa, then she headed towards the front door and peered through her peephole for a second to see who was standing on her front porch.

Nothing could prepare her to what she's about to encounter once she opened that door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked politely as she cracked the door open slightly and poked her head through it.

"You must be Trinity Kwan, right?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Um, I don't mean any disrespect or anything, but who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him with a skeptical look on her face.

His smile never left his face as he removed his fedora away from his head and placed it against his chest. Trini's eyes were widened in complete and utter shock at the well dressed man standing right in front of her.

She knew exactly who he was.

"My name is Christopher Jones. I'm a congressman in the 9th district of Los Angeles...and I'm Victoria Jones' father."

 **Coming up in the next chapter: What intentions does Victoria's father has up his sleep as he visits Trini at her home, unannounced? Victoria receives shocking news that further complicates her quest in getting Jason back. And one of the 'day players' ends up in a horrific predicament, under suspicious circumstances. Who's the 'day player'? What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Things get even more dramatic, suspenseful and crazy in the next couple of chapters. And, yes, Victoria and her father's volatile relationship gets even more volatile, crazy and even creepy as the story rolls along. And, if you're wondering when will Christopher Jones will finally kick the bucket thanks to his darling daughter, it will happen soon. I promise you that, okay?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Backfired

**Well, I'm back with a brand new chapter and a whole new bag of craziness brought to you by...well, me lol. Seriously, though, things are about to get even more suspenseful because, as you may recall, in the last chapter, Victoria's father Christopher made an unannounced visit to Trini's house, with his intentions not yet clear. Did I also mention that one of the 'day players' will get caught up in a horrible predicament and Victoria will get shocking news that will further complicate her quest in getting Jason back? Well, if I did, then, strap on your seat belts because it's about to get more intense.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering where are the others, they'll make their first appearance, starting in the next chapter. As I mentioned before, this story primarily focuses on Jason, Trini and Victoria and I have every intention of having my other favorite pairings in minor, supporting roles. However, I haven't forgotten about them and, yes, they too will end up on the receiving end of Victoria's wrath; though, they won't be suffering that much (wink, wink).**

 **So, sit back, relax and enjoy this brand new chapter. Thank you again for coming along for the ride and baring with me every step of the way.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Kwan Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 5_ _th_ _, 2002_

"Christopher Jones? Um, excuse me if I'm sounding a little bit harsh, but what are you doing here?" Trini asked, her eyes bugging out in shock.

He smiled slyly as he stepped closer to her. "Ms. Kwan, I'm here to talk to you about my daughter. It appears that she's been giving you some trouble in the last few weeks."

"That would be an understatement. Did she send you here to warn me to stay away from Jason? Cause if that's the case, then you're wasting your time," she replied, putting her hand up in front of her to prevent him from coming in.

"Listen, I'm on your side here, Ms. Kwan. If you let me in, I can tell you everything you want to know on why my daughter's the way she is," he assured her with a genuine smile on his face.

The original yellow ranger was conflicted. On one hand, she should let this man in so he could explain to her why his daughter has gone completely bat shit crazy, but on the other hand, she was still skeptical because he just happens to be a powerful congressman and from the way he was looking at her, he has his own intentions.

And that made the back ends of her hair to stand up.

Sighing deeply, she opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing him to come inside. Nodding his head in approval, Christopher went inside, with Trini trailing right behind him by closing the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" she offered as they stepped into the living room.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I won't be here for very long," he replied as they both sat down on the sofa, on opposite ends and creating enough distance so there won't be any misguided temptation.

"Now, Mr. Jones, can you please tell me why your daughter has gone off her rocker?" she asked, getting right to the point.

He chuckled softly and shook his head as he stared right at the woman sitting across from him. "Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: Victoria's not my biological daughter."

"Wait, what?" Trini asked, looking perplexed with that revelation.

"Yes, it's true. She's not my biological daughter. Penelope, my wife, had her when she was a teenager and since Victoria's birth father was never revealed nor he took any part of her life, I assumed the responsibility when Penelope and I got married, so I'm the only father Victoria's ever known. Needless to say, I took them out from a life of poverty and despair and brought them into a life of privilege and it's been a roller coaster ride, to say the least," Christopher started explaining.

"That still don't explain why she has gone crazy on me and Jason," she said, huffing angrily.

He sighed deeply. "It wasn't easy raising her, I'll tell you what. Once she wants something, she'll go through any lengths to get it; even if it mean pushing some people out of her way in order to get what she wants. I should know how that feels because I taught her that method. I had no idea she would take it to the extreme."

"Listen, you have to understand something: Victoria cheated on Jason; in fact, he walked in on her having sex with another man. He broke up with her, but she just can't seem to leave well enough alone. She has shown up at my place of employment and assaulted me. She even damaged my car, even though I can't prove it, but my car insurance covered the damages and I was able to get a new car. And, Jason confronted her, but she tried to seduce him. I'm telling you, Mr. Jones, I'm not disrespecting you, but Victoria's a deranged, psychotic bitch!" Trini declared, anger boiling in her veins. The usually quiet, reserved Vietnamese woman was getting riled up and, quite honestly, Christopher was getting a little bit scared.

 _Why the hell did I let my darling daughter talk me into this ridiculous nonsense?_ He thought as he watched her calm down and started breathing heavily. He's starting to realize that trying to seduce the original yellow ranger in order to lure her away from Jason so Victoria could sweep right in and get her man back was a bad idea because, one, she looked like she could take you down without breaking a sweat and two, he really don't see how he could be able to pull it off.

He just had to get up out of there as soon as possible, but, first, there's something he does want from the Vietnamese beauty.

"Listen, Ms. Kwan, I'm sorry for intruding. Before I go, I have a confession to make: Victoria coerced me to come here," he confessed, causing her to turn her head sharply towards him.

"Let me guess: she sent you here to try and seduce me in order to prove to Jason that I'm cheating on him so she could worm her way back into his life?" she asked, arching her eyebrow up as if she already knew.

Shaking her head in disbelief, he got up from the sofa and placed his fedora hat back on his head. "You really impressed me, Ms. Kwan. I can see why Mr. Scott is so taken with you."

"I've known Jason since we were eight, so he's been taken with me for the longest time, only, I didn't know it because we were oblivious of our feelings for each other. Had your daughter not broken his heart, we still would've remained friends," she replied as she stood up from the sofa and proceeded to head towards the front door, but he gently grabbed her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You know, you're a very beautiful woman, Ms. Kwan," Christopher said softly, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Uh, thanks, but you can let go of my arm now," Trini told him, gently prying her arm away from him. However, her breath was caught in her throat when he stepped closer to her.

"God, what would I do to kiss those pretty lips of yours?" he whispered, his face just a couple of inches away from her.

"It's not gonna happen, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, please," she said as she stepped away from him and started heading towards the door, however, he grabbed her arm once again; this time, he yanked her back towards him, causing her to crash against his body.

"Please, let me go, Mr. Jones. It's not right and we both know it," she pleaded, mentally kicking herself for even letting him in her home in the first place.

"All I want is one kiss. Just one kiss and we'll keep it between us. I won't say anything if you don't," he replied in a more firm tone.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" she screamed as she yanked her arm away from him. He moved to grab her once again when she shocked him by placing her hands on his shoulders and shoving him back down on the sofa. He then quickly got off the sofa and attempted to lunge at her again, however, she raised her knee up and before he even had a chance to grab her, she kneed him right in his nuts.

Christopher cried out as he doubled over in excruciating pain, which gave Trini enough time to grab him by his arm and proceeded to drag him towards the front door. She opened it, then she pushed him out; watching in satisfaction as he crashed and burned on the porch.

"Tell your daughter to keep away from me and Jason or else I won't hesitate to press criminal charges against her. I'm a lawyer; I can make it happen. And, I highly suggest you don't come around here anymore or else I won't hesitate to slap a sexual harassment suit on you. The last thing you want is to be embroiled in a scandal that will ruin your career and your reputation. Have a nice day, Mr. Jones," Trini said, smiling tightly before she slammed the door in his face when he finally got up off the porch.

Sighing deeply, he wiped the dirt off his clothes before treading down the steps and heading towards his company car. With anger boiling in his veins, the congressman has a serious bone to pick with his daughter as the driver opened the back door and watched him climb right inside.

"Where to, Mr. Jones?" the driver asked as he climbed inside the driver's seat and revved up the engine to the car.

"My daughter's house in Malibu," Christopher said, trying so hard to keep his emotions in check.

As the driver peeled away from the quiet, suburban neighborhood of Los Angeles, only one thought rang through Christopher's mind:

Vengeance!

Meanwhile, Trini breathed a sigh of relief when she watched the car pull away from her home. Leaning against the door, she ran her fingers through her long dark hair and sighed deeply; trying desperately to forget what just happened a few moments ago. It was a good thing her martial arts training came in handy because Christopher was being a little bit aggressive and she felt her throat was about to close up when he tried to kiss her. Needless to say, he's just as much crazy as his daughter-stepdaughter is.

 _I've gotta tell Jason about this! He was courageous enough to tell me what Victoria tried to do to him, it's only right that I tell him what happened with her father. I hope he doesn't fly off the handle when I do tell him._

Sighing deeply one more time, she removed herself away from the door and headed back into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, she reached over and grabbed the cordless phone off the table and started dialing her boyfriend's number. After only two rings, he picked up.

" _Hello, gorgeous,"_ he answered cheerfully.

She smiled brightly at the sound of his deep, husky voice. "Hey, Rex. Listen, are you doing anything right now?"

" _No, I'm at home, chillin' out. Why, what's up?"_

"Well, I need to see you. There's something important I have to tell you and it's best that I tell you in person."

" _You're not breaking up with me, are you?"_

"No! Absolutely not! It's not that, it's something else. Can you come over? I really need to see you," Trini replied, her voice sounding a little bit desperate, which concerned Jason to no end.

" _I'll be there in about 15 minutes, Tiger. Just hang tight, okay?"_ he said as he got up from the sofa and grabbed his keys off the table, then he headed towards the front door.

"Okay. I love you, Jason," she told him, determination laced in her voice.

" _I love you, too, baby. I'll see you in a little bit,"_ he replied before ending the call.

Setting her phone back down on the coffee table, Trini silently prayed that Jason won't break up with her after she tells him what happened with his ex-girlfriend's father.

She can only hope.

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 6_ _th_ _, 2002_

Sitting on the toilet seat and sobbing hysterically, Victoria was beside herself with disbelief as she was holding a home pregnancy test in her hands. With her head hung low and hot tears streaming down her face, the redheaded beauty now has another major complication weighing on her shoulders. How she's gonna be able to get Jason back when in just a few months, she's gonna be showing?

She thought about the last person she had sex with and her eyes grew wide with shock and apprehension. Now, she's gotten herself into some deep shit because the guy she had sex with was the same guy she dismembered in the bathtub; not to mention he turned out to be Trini's supposed blind date. Furthermore, she had coerced her father in helping her getting rid of the evidence and now, he's in deep shit as well. And, considering that he's a powerful congressman with plans of running for Senate in the not so distant future, she has to do some serious damage control or else it's lights out for everyone involved.

But the one thing Victoria won't do is give up hope. She still plans on getting Jason back one way or another and, with or without her father, she will see her plans through. Wiping her tear stained face with her hands, she got up off the toilet seat and headed out of the bathroom, a new plan formulating in her head as she headed towards her bedroom.

However, when she stepped inside, she was in for quite a shock.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face was none other than her dear ole father.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in my house in the first place?!" she asked, her own face contorting in anger.

Christopher quickly got up and stormed over to where she was standing, then he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face, causing her to scream out in pain.

"You stupid bitch! I just came from Trini's house and you know what she did?! She kneed me right in my nuts when I tried to come onto her! I can't believe I let you talk me into your ridiculous plan in the first fucking place!" he screamed right in her face.

"I'd take it the plan backfired?" she asked in a sarcastic tone as she rubbed her sore face with her hand.

"That would be an understatement! She knew right from the start and made no bones on how she felt about you! She was right about one thing, though: you've gone bat shit crazy! Why can't you get it through your big fucking head that Jason doesn't want you anymore?!" he screamed again.

"Dad, you don't understand. I need Jason back because...I'm pregnant," she revealed, more tears streaming down her face.

He looked at her in shock. "Pregnant? Who's the father?"

"That guy I killed a few weeks ago," she confessed tearfully.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Victoria?! You're in really deep shit now and I'm being dragged through the mud because of it! I told you that I didn't want my hands to get dirty, but, once again, you managed to ruin my life! One way or another, you're gonna fix this mess and you're gonna do it without me!" Christopher snapped.

Victoria looked at him, anger boiling in her veins. "You're gonna help me fix this mess, dear ole daddy. You don't have a choice in this matter. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much at fault for it as I am."

"I don't think so, little girl. God, I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to marry your mother. It's obvious that she's a gold-digging slut, just like you," he hissed menacingly, causing Victoria's eyes to bug out in shock.

"Don't you ever say that about my mother again, you bastard!" she screamed as she lunged at him, however, he punched her dead in her face, knocking her down on the floor with a thud.

"You've crossed me for the last time, little girl! Now, I'm gonna see to it that you'll never cross me again!" he growled angrily as he reached down and tangled his fingers through her red hair, then he yanked her up on her feet and roughly threw her down on the bed.

"No! Dad, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Victoria pleaded frantically, watching in horror as he unbuckled his belt and started advancing toward her, fire blazing in his brown eyes.

"Nothing doing, little girl! Time for you to take your punishment like a good little girl," Christopher said, laughing evilly as he wrapped the belt he was holding around his hand.

With more tears streaming down her face, she was shaking in fear as the belt came down on her head, causing her to fall back on the bed.

And everything else went black afterwards...

X

 _Paradise Cove_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 7_ _th_ _, 2002_

Emily Harper, Jason's ex-girlfriend, was taking pictures with her state of the art camera as she stood on top of the hill overlooking the gorgeous Pacific coast. It was a beautiful, sunny day in LA and she took every opportunity to come up to one of the most popular make out spots in the city of Angels and just enjoy the scenery.

Photography has become a full time passion of hers in the last few years, ever since she graduated high school, she was fascinated with pictures; whether it was people, places or things, she loved pictures and decided to take it up as a hobby.

Well, now, that hobby has become a full time career because she recently opened up her own photography studio downtown and her photo gallery has gotten a lot of rave reviews. So much so, that even her work was featured in national publications like _National Geographic_ and _People_ magazines. She's in the process of opening up another photography studio in Huntington Beach and with the help of Jason, who happens to be an amazing real estate agent, a down payment has been made and she should be able to open it in a few weeks.

Despite the hasty encounter with Jason's ex-girlfriend at Kim's wedding seven months ago, Emily was happy that at least she was able to keep her friendship with her ex intact. Besides, she was getting married this summer to a handsome and successful commodity broker and he treats her like a queen.

After taking the last shot of the sun setting over the gorgeous ocean, she decided to call it a day. She was anxious to get home and spend some time with her fiancé, who was coming back from a business trip oversees and she has a special 'welcome home' gift waiting for him.

Emily headed towards her car after looking up at the sky one more time. She climbed inside and placed her camera in the passenger seat as she closed the door beside her and starting revving up the engine to her vehicle. Just after the engine started, she checked the rearview mirror to see if anyone was coming up behind her, but then the coast was clear, she started to pull away...

Only to find that when she stepped on the brake, nothing happened.

 _Something's not right. Did someone tamper with my car?_ She thought as she stepped on the brakes again, but, still, nothing happened. She didn't even pull away or move forward. Getting frustrated, Emily slapped her hands against the steering wheel. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, she was jerked forward by another car slamming right behind her. The blond bombshell quickly looked over her shoulder and saw that a SUV was bumping against the trunk of her car. Emily was desperately trying to get out of the car, however, in a few seconds, she felt herself being pushed towards the edge of the hill.

"Please, stop!" she screamed frantically, but her pleas fell of deaf ears when she found herself teetering on the edge. Suddenly, the car behind her stopped and an eerily silence lingered on as she breathed a sigh of relief.

A knock on her window jolted her out of her trance. Emily slowly rolled her window down to see who was trying to push her over the edge and when she laid eyes on the woman who was driving the SUV, her eyes went wide.

"You!" Emily screamed, anger boiling in her veins.

Victoria smiled evilly at the blond bombshell. "Hello, Emily."

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?!" Emily screamed as she started to get out of her car. However, Victoria reached inside her purse and pulled out .38 pistol and pointed it right at her head.

"As a matter of fact I am. It's your fault Jason broke up with me and now, you must pay," Victoria hissed menacingly.

"Don't blame me just because Jason finally had enough sense to leave you. Besides, I'm getting married to someone else. Just leave me alone," Emily pleaded, trying to get out of the car again.

Victoria just shook her head. "No! The only place you'll be going is six feet under! Say goodbye, you home wrecking whore!"

"No!" Emily screamed as Victoria pulled the trigger and shot the other woman twice in her head. Emily was soon slumped over with blood pouring out of her temple as Victoria turned on her heel and walked back towards her SUV. She quickly climbed inside, closed the door, revved the engine and resumed pushing the car in front of her further towards the edge of the hell. After a few moments, Emily's car finally went over and all you could hear was the vehicle diving head first right into the crystal clear water.

 _Good riddance, you stupid bitch,_ Victoria thought, smiling evilly as she pulled away from the cove's parking lot and took off down the street, her mission accomplished...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Trini tells Jason what happened with Victoria's father, which angers the original red ranger, but the day ends with some steamy activities. An uninvited guest causes a commotion at Rocky and Aisha's engagement party and drops a bombshell. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to vote on who should Victoria's father should be. I'm closing the polls next week, so get to voting!**

 **It gets more intense and dramatic in the next chapter; along with some smutty goodness! Hope you're ready for more (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Bombshells

**Annnd...I'm back with a brand new chapter and more craziness I have in store for you. I'm really having a great time writing this piece and, believe me, it's nowhere near over yet. I still have some devious tricks up my sleeve and in the next few chapters, well, let's just say that the shit will really hit the fan concerning my character Victoria. Plus, I know you guys were really bummed that Emily was killed off in the last chapter, however, there's a method to the madness on what direction I'm gonna go, so just bare with and everything will start to make sense in due time.**

 **One more thing, there's gonna be a time jump after this chapter, with even more craziness on the way. And, if you're wondering when Victoria's father will be gone, stay tuned. It's coming and it's gonna be brutal, to say the least.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to vote on who should be Victoria's father. I'm closing the polls on Monday, so get to voting now!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Kwan Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 7_ _th_ _, 2002_

Snuggling together on the sofa, Jason and Trini were perfectly perched in front of the fireplace as the night sky illuminated the dimly lit living room. She looked up at him, a warm smile etching on her face at the sight of him looking so content and quiet. It has been an eventful few days for them and they were grateful to be together again and just enjoy each other's company; despite the dark clouds looming over their heads.

For Trini, the mysterious events surrounding her encounter with Victoria's father was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't understand why she even let him inside her home in the first place, knowing full and well that his intentions weren't sincere. It was a good thing her years of martial arts training came in handy because it would've ended on a harrowing note had she not trusted her instincts.

She just had a sinking feeling that things will get much worse in the months to come.

"Jason?" she called out to him.

He looked right at her with a smile on his handsome face. "Yes, baby?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it wouldn't be right if I kept this from you. What I'm about to tell will piss you off, so let me just say it and then you can get pissed, okay?" she said, looking apprehensive.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Something tells me I'm not gonna like what you're gonna tell me."

"No, you're not. I just hope that you don't break up with me after this," she replied, tears brimming in her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her tear stained eyes gently. "Baby, I'm not gonna break up with you. Just tell me what's up, okay?"

Trini cleared her throat as she sat up on the sofa. "Okay. So, two days ago, I got an unexpected visitor and I had a gut feeling that his intentions weren't sincere."

"Who was it?" Jason asked, getting apprehensive himself.

She lowered her eyes and breathed heavily. "It was Victoria's father."

"WHAT?!" the original red ranger yelled angrily.

"Yes, it was Christopher Jones. He came over to talk to me about Victoria and there was some things he said that shocked me. For one, he's not her biological daughter," she started explaining.

"He's not her real father? Get the fuck out of here!" he said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah. Turns out, Victoria's mother was an unwed teenage mother and the real father isn't in the picture, so when Penelope married Christopher, he became the only father she's ever known. I asked him why she went off her rocker and he told me that he taught her how to go after what she wants, no matter who stands in her way. Well, he tried to take his own advice because as he was about to leave, he tried to come on to me," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Tiger?! Why the hell would he do that?!" he snapped, running his fingers through his short brown hair in frustration.

"I figured out right away that Victoria sent him to seduce me, then she was gonna 'console' you when you found out. I mean, it was pretty dumb plan, if you ask me," Trini replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked, anger boiling in his veins. She cupped his face in her hands and tried her best to calm him down.

"He got a little bit aggressive, so I kicked him right in his nuts and threw him out. I threatened to file a sexual harassment lawsuit against him if he comes near me again and the last thing he wants is a political sex scandal to ruin him. I also told him that if Victoria keeps messing with you and me, then I won't hesitate to file criminal charges against her. I never saw him again after I slammed the door in his face," she told him with bated breath.

Jason looked right into Trini's eyes and he could tell that she was telling the truth, however, that still didn't soothe his anger. The fact that his crazy ass ex-girlfriend involved her father and was doing everything she could to break up his relationship with the original yellow ranger, well, that irked him to no end. He knew he's gonna have to nip this thing in the bud once and for all, but something tells him that it's nowhere near over yet.

Hell, if anything, Victoria was just getting started in her crazy schemes to get him back.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that you're being dragged through the mud. There's no need for you to get in the middle of my mess. I'm so pissed off that she got her father to do her dirty work! I'm just about had it up to here with her!" he snapped, his face contorting in fury.

She squeezed his baby face softly and once again tried to calm him down. "Rex, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault Victoria and her father are a bunch of nut cases. I don't blame you for any of it."

"I know you don't, but I blame me. I don't know what I ever saw in her in the first place," he huffed.

She leaned over and pecked him on his lips lightly, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about that, baby. Just remember that I love you and I'm in this for the long haul. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, so you're just gonna have to get used to the fact that I'm with you all the way."

"Even after I offered you an out, you're still here?" he asked, looking astonished.

She grinned foolishly. "You bet your fine ass I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, Jason Lee Scott and I'm not gonna let some bitch like your ex come between us. We're a team, damn it. We don't back down from nobody!"

"God, I love you so much, baby," he declared as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She eagerly accepted his tongue, which has entered her mouth and as their lips easily molded over each other passionately, she could feel the heat bubbling in her stomach when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up on his lap; causing her to straddle him on the sofa. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands roaming over her body, his hands cupping her cute little ass and palming her cheeks lightly underneath the yellow sundress she was wearing.

Trini reached down between them and lightly palmed the huge tent forming in his pants. Jason growled in her mouth as she fumbled to pull the zipper down so she could have more access. He lifted his hips up long enough for her to unzip his pants and stick her hand inside so she could feel his protruding shaft, which was soft and firm. He hissed loudly as she swiped the tip of her thumb over the tip of his member, feeling the pre-cum oozing out and coating her skin. She smiled against his lips as their kissing intensified.

Realizing that she couldn't wait another minute to have him inside of her, she climbed off of him long enough to remove her underwear, then she tossed it on the floor. He pulled his pants down, taking his underwear down along the way until it reached his ankles. He quickly kicked them off with the help of his feet, leaving him laying on the sofa fully naked.

With his member now standing at full attention, his mouth was watering at the sight of her standing in front of him, her hands on her hips and looking absolutely sinful in the nude. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Trini winked at him before she slithered her way back on top of him, gasping loudly when she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her soaking folds. Closing her eyes tightly and bracing her hands on his chest, she sunk down over him, moaning softly when he started filling her effortlessly. Because of how wet and aroused she was, he had very little problems entering her and, before long, she was already on the verge of kingdom come and she hasn't even started moving just yet.

With her hands placed firmly on his broad chest, though, she started moving; bouncing up and down on his stiffness and gasping loudly as he started hitting her hot spots like a pro. Grunting loudly and growling seductively at the sight of her squirming on top of him, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer; especially from the way she was riding him.

Trini whimpered when she felt Jason's hands roaming over her heated body; even surprising her by slapping her butt cheek lightly. He kept doing it, which only spurred her on even more and, before long, she started picking up the pace. Tugging at his taunt nipples, and seeing sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids, she was teetering on the edge of oblivion, with seemingly no plans of putting the brakes on it anytime soon.

He pulled her down and captured her right nipple in his watering mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as his hips matched in tandem with hers. Spasms after spasms erupted in her body as he paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, which caused a huge reaction in the pit of her stomach. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, but it was no use because she was pretty much pleasurably wrecked at this point.

Trying desperately to prolong the inevitable, Jason pushed down her on her back and hitched her right leg over his shoulder. Digging her fingers in his broad shoulders, Trini screamed out his name as he started hammering inside of her much faster and harder. He effortlessly glided over her G-spot, causing new sensations to swirl in the pit of her stomach. With a delicious feeling washing over her hypersensitive body, she thought she was on cloud nine.

"Right there, baby! Right there!" she panted as she wrapped her legs over his back and squeezed him closer to her. He wrapped his lips around the column of her throat; sucking on her skin lightly and giving her a hickey, making sure that no one else will ever measure up to him and vice versa.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her clit, she was done. Clamping down on his member in a vise grip, she blew apart in his arms; lying limp on the sofa and riding out the pleasurable aftershocks. He pushed through her tight walls a few more times before he finally exploded; spilling himself deep inside of her as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck. Both of them were sweating profusely and completely exhausted.

In their post-orgasmic haze, they laid together on the sofa with their arms around each other: happy, content and oblivious to the shocking turn of events that's about to unfold.

And neither one of them will be prepared for the ultimate fallout to come.

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 21_ _st_ _, 2002_

Gliding over her small baby bump with her hands and looking at herself in the full length mirror, Victoria was still coming to grip with the fact that she's about to become someone's mother. She mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to get caught up with the guy she met at the bar and now, a piece of him is growing inside of her and she didn't know what to do.

For one, she still has every intention of getting Jason back, but now, with this new complication, it's gonna be hard for her to see her plans through. Furthermore, after that horrific beating she endured at the hands of her father two weeks ago, she still bore the unmistakable scars on her face and no amount of makeup would cover it up. She has every intention of paying her father back for what he did to her.

Realizing that she has some serious decision to make concerning the future of her child, Victoria rubbed her stomach one more time before pulling her shirt down and stepped out of the bathroom. She went inside her hallway closet and rummaged through her wardrobe to find something to wear in order to entice Jason back into her bed.

Thanks to her private investigator, Jason was attending an engagement party for two of his dearest friends tonight and, to her dismay, Trini was going with him. Victoria still has a bone to pick with the Vietnamese beauty and, before the night's over with, the original red ranger will be back in the redhead beauty's arms.

However, little did she know, a huge bombshell will turn her world upside down.

X

 _Ritz Carlton Hotel & Resort_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 21_ _st_ _, 2002_

The ballroom at the fancy, legendary hotel in downtown Los Angeles was fully decked out in red and yellow; which suited Rocky and Aisha just fine because red and yellow happens to be their signature colors. It was turning out to be a magical night and if anyone deserves it, it was the second red and yellow rangers.

The news of Rocky and Aisha's engagement wasn't all that surprising considering that they danced around their feelings for a long time. Furthermore, after recovering from a back injury, he made a fateful decision to go to Africa and search for her, so he could tell her how he feels. To his immediate relief, she ended up reciprocating her feelings and decided to go back home with him so they could build their lives together.

Everyone was beautifully dressed and looking elegant as the festivities went under way. Among those who decided to attend is Jason and Trini, who never left each other's side since arriving a few minutes ago. They were conversing with the other ranger couples and were just having a good time, not realizing that an unannounced guest will make her presence felt in a few moments with evil intentions and a mission she hopes to accomplish by the time the party's over.

"So how are things with you, big bro? Everything's okay between you and Trini?" Kimberly asked as she took a sip of her champagne flute.

Jason smiled as he leaned over and kissed Trini's forehead gently. "Despite having to deal with my crazy ass ex-girlfriend, everything's great between us. I couldn't ask for anything better," he replied with a grin on his handsome face.

"I concur. Even though we're going through our drama with Victoria, Jason and I couldn't be happier. I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon," Trini chimed in with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. I've been rooting for you two to get together for a while and I'm glad you were able to figure it out before it was too late," Kim said, winking at them.

"I can say the same for you, little sis. I'm happy that you and Tommy found your way back to one another and got married. I'm sorry that Victoria ruined it," he said, looking somber.

Kimberly lightly elbowed his side. "Don't you dare apologize, Jase. I don't blame you for her foolishness and, besides, all's not lost. I'm still married to my handsome husband and everything worked out for you."

"You're right, little sis. Everything did work out because I have this beautiful tiger standing right beside me," Jason replied, winking at Trini, who was blushing something terrible and buried her face against his neck.

While everyone else was having a good time, Victoria made her way inside the ballroom, looking ever so gorgeous in a long sleeveless red dress with the slit up on the right side of her leg. As soon as she walked inside the crowded ballroom, she quickly noticed Jason was conversing with Kimberly and Trini, who was standing right next to him with her arms wrapped securely around her waist. Anger was boiling in her veins, however, she surprisingly remained calm as she started approaching the original three rangers with intensity.

She would not rest until she got what she came for: her man.

Making her way through the crowd, the anticipation of getting Jason back sent tingles up and down her spine. Once she tells him the big news, he'll have no choice but to dump Trini and come back to her.

However, someone else will derail her plans in the most shocking way possible.

"Hello, Jason," Victoria said, causing Jason, Trini and Kimberly to stop speaking to each other and turn their attention to the redhead that stood before them.

"Victoria, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I made it clear that we're through!" Jason snapped, looking exasperated.

She just smiled at him. "Oh, but you'll change your mind when I tell you the big news."

"What big news? Oh, you're gonna check yourself into a mental hospital?" Trini asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Ignoring the original yellow ranger standing near her, Victoria kept her focus on Jason. "Jason, darling, remember that special night we shared a couple of weeks ago? You know, when you showed up at my house because you realized you still loved me?"

"You've really gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs because nothing happened between us! And I don't love you, so I don't know what you're talking about!" Jason snapped, hugging Trini tighter against him.

Victoria grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh, something did happen, love. Something that will change both of our lives forever."

"What the hell are you talking about, psycho?!" Kimberly asked, glaring at the redhead.

Victoria's smile got more eerily by the second. "Jason, we're gonna have a baby. I'm pregnant with your child."

"WHAT?!" Jason, Trini and Kim screamed, causing everyone in the ballroom to stop in their tracks and figure out what was going on.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Jason and I are having a baby. Now, we can be a family!" Victoria announced, tears streaming down her face.

"That's fucking impossible, Victoria! We haven't slept together in months and, I seem to recall walking in on you having sex with another guy and I didn't see no condom wrappers on the floor!" Jason said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"But, Jason..." Victoria started to say, but Trini stepped in and got right in front of the redhead's face.

"Listen here, you crazy bitch! Jason didn't have sex with you, so there's no way in hell he's the father of your child! And how do we know you're really pregnant?!" Trini seethed impatiently.

"How do you know he didn't have sex with me, you tramp?!" Victoria snapped back.

Trini smirked evilly. "Because I was with him. And, yes, we made mad, passionate love; several times, to be exact."

"You backstabbing bitch!" Victoria roared as she moved to hit her, however, Trini grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Be lucky that I have enough sense not to punch you in your face. I ought to, especially after that stunt you pulled; sending your father to my house so you could sink your claws into Jason once again. Too bad I foiled that plan," Trini said, her smirk still evident on her face.

"That you did, Ms. Kwan," a male voice called out to her.

Everyone in the ballroom turned to find Christopher making his way through the crowd and making his presence felt.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, especially after what you tried to do!" Jason said angrily.

"Relax, Jason. I'm not trying to start anything with you. I found out the hard way that your girlfriend is one tough cookie," Christopher said as he stood in front of Victoria.

"What the hell are you doing here, dad? I can handle this!" she hissed angrily.

He just shook his head. "Little girl, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone. Well, I'm gonna have to clean up your mess...again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused.

"It's obvious that you're a pathological liar. I knew that you were gonna try and convince Jason that he's the father of your unborn child, however, there's another piece of the puzzle you forgot to mention," he started saying.

"Uh, what are you talking about, Mr. Jones?" Trini asked, looking perplexed.

Christopher looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "It's quite simple, my dear. My darling stepdaughter obviously got around. That guy she picked up from the bar wasn't the only man she slept with."

"Dad, shut up!" Victoria hissed, looking completely embarrassed.

He turned his head sharply at her. "No, you shut up! You've been dragging me through your mess for so long, but now the buck stops here, little girl!"

"No, don't do this," she said, tears brimming in her brown eyes as she clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Her removed her hand away from his mouth and stepped back away from her. "It has to be done, little girl. You've done enough damage, now it's up to me to repair it."

"I mean it, dad. You're gonna end up regretting it!" Victoria seethed furiously.

Christopher just ignored her and turned his attention to the crowd surrounding them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the real father of my daughter's unborn child is..."

"SHUT UP, FATHER!" she screamed loudly.

"...me," he revealed with a smug smile on his face.

With that, Victoria's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed on the floor, with everyone standing there in complete and utter shock.

Talk about a major bombshell, indeed!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Christopher makes sure that Victoria doesn't go through with the pregnancy. Trini makes a suggestion to Jason when she visits him at his office. And one of the original ranger couples ends up in a terrible predicament. Who is it? What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **How did you like shocking bombshell Victoria and Christopher dropped at the engagement party? You have to remember that he's not her biological father, even though it's still wrong that she slept with him, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Also, Victoria's real father will be revealed soon, however, he won't be in the story for very long because something bad will happen to him as well.**

 **Oh, and as for Jason and Kim referring to each other as 'little sis/big bro', I know they're not really related, but I'm going with that because they did have that sibling-type relationship, as we've seen on the show.**

 **More juiciness in the next chapter! Are you ready (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	8. Hanging in the Balance

**I told you things would get even juicer and this chapter proves it. I left you off with a shocking cliffhanger in the last chapter, so it was only right that everything about Victoria's pregnancy will be explained in this chapter, starting with how in the hell did she end up sleeping with her stepfather Christopher in the first place. And, did I mention that her real father will be revealed, but he won't be in the story for long because something bad will happen to him? And, there's another layer to his background: he's not a nice guy, just like Christopher. He will be revealed within the next few chapters.**

 **Oh, and keep in mind that there will be a time jump coming up in the next few chapters. I still have a lot of twists and turns coming up that will leave on you on the edge of your seat and if you're wondering when Victoria will finally do away with her father once and for all, it's coming soon. And it will be brutal, to say the least.**

 **One more thing, the polls has been closed and Victoria's father is none other than Philip Rhee, who starred in the "Best of the Best" movie series in the late 80s/early 90s!**

 **So, sit back, relax and enjoy the brand new chapter of "At Every Turn"!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Ritz Carlton Hotel & Resort_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 21_ _st_ _, 2002_

By the time she finally woke up, Victoria was sitting on a chair, feeling woozy and trying to comprehend why she passed out in the first place. Her vision was blurry for a second, but when it started to become more clear, the redhead was met with the shocked looks of the people who was gathering around her, their mouths hanging agape. Suddenly, she knew why she was here.

Her attempts in convincing Jason that he was the father of her unborn child was quickly derailed thanks to her darling father. The fact that he even had the gall to reveal to everyone that he was the baby's dad caused her to go insane. What the hell prompted him to do such a thing in the first fucking place?!

It didn't matter. Christopher revealed her secret and now, she has no choice but to try and salvage the situation.

"Well, well, well. Glad to see you finally woke up," Christopher taunted as he made his way through the crowd and stood right in front of her, smiling evilly.

She looked up at him with a glare on her face. "You shouldn't talk to me right now, father! How dare you do this to me?!"

He just rolled his eyes as he kneeled down in front of her. "I told you before that you can't leave well enough alone, Victoria. Well, once again, I had to be the one to clean up your mess. So, I had to be one to tell everyone about that night we spent at a political convention in Las Vegas."

"What the hell did you tell them?!" she hissed menacingly.

Just then, Jason made his presence felt, with Trini trailing right behind him, clutching his arm and looking at the redhead in complete and utter disgust.

"Victoria, I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place, but it's obvious that you need some serious help. Cheating on me with the guy I caught you with was bad enough, but sleeping with your father-stepfather and trying to convince me that I'm the father of your baby? That's low, even for you!" Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Immediately, Victoria jumped up from her seat and stood in front of Jason, tears streaming down her face. "No, please, you have to believe me! I didn't have sex with my father!"

"You can deny it all you want, darling, but the fact of the matter is, we did sleep together. In fact, why don't we jog down memory lane, shall we?" Christopher chimed in, still smiling evilly.

"Uh, let's not, Mr. Jones. I'm getting sick to my stomach just thinking about it," Trini said, clutching her stomach tightly and feeling the color draining from her face.

"I agree. Let's not. It's totally gross if you even go there," Kimberly agreed, sticking her finger in her mouth and gagging loudly.

"Oh, but I insist that I tell you. That way, you'll get a clear idea on why my daughter is the way she is," Christopher pressed on.

"Haven't you done enough damage, _Christopher_?" Victoria asked, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Not nearly as much damage you've done, _Victoria_ ," he taunted back.

"Look, if you're all done with reenacting your favorite soap opera, can we please get back to our party, please?" Rocky DeSantos asked, looking disgusted himself as he and his fiancee, Aisha Campbell, made their way through the crowd and tried his best to diffuse the volatile, bizarre situation.

"Not until I reveal what happened between me and my daughter, ladies and gentlemen," Christopher said, glaring at Victoria with malice.

"I'm not gonna stand here and take this atrocity any longer! I'm out of here!" she said as she turned on her heel and proceeded to leave, however, he reached over and grabbed her arm, then he yanked her back towards him.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere. Thought you could get away with playing a trick on Jason? Well, it's not gonna happen. Time to teach you a lesson," he seethed impatiently, gripping her arm even tighter.

For the first time in a long time, Victoria was scared. "Please, let me go. You're hurting me."

"Either tell everyone in this room how you got pregnant with my child or else I'll do so much worse!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

Realizing that she was out of options, she yanked her arm away from her father's grip and stood in the middle of th crowded room, tears streaming down her face. She raised her head up and noticed the disgusted, contempt looks on everyone's face; including Jason, who just kept shaking his head in disbelief and held on to Trini tightly, not wanting to let her go.

How she wished that was her standing next to him.

"It's true. I did have sex with my stepfather at a political event in Las Vegas not too long ago. That's why I'm further along in my pregnancy than I initially thought. We were both intoxicated, so we didn't think of using any kind of birth control. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Jason. I just want you back," she said tearfully.

Jason snorted sarcastically. "Did you really think that I would take you back after what you've done?! I got news for you, Victoria: it's never gonna happen! It's bad enough that you cheated on me, but when you sleep with someone you've known practically all your life, that's a new low, even for you! I'm throughly disgusted with you!"

"Please, don't say that, Jase. I still love you. We can work things out if you just come back and give me a chance to make things right," she pleaded as she got down on her knees and grabbed his hand, more tears streaming down her face.

He snatched his hand away from her. "As I mentioned before, it's never gonna happen! You're vile, disgusting and I want nothing to do with you ever again! Leave me and my girlfriend alone or else you'll be sorry!"

"No, please, don't go!" Victoria screamed as she watched helplessly as the man she loved and his girlfriend walked away without looking back.

"I think it's best that you leave, Victoria. You've caused enough problems for one night," Aisha said sternly as she and Rocky walked away as well. Within several minutes, the crowd that was gathered around her began to disburse, leaving her alone; broken, lonely, vulnerable and utterly humiliated.

Slowly, she got up off the floor and dusted the dirt off her dress, then she watched with disgust as the party resumed. Her eyes fixated on Jason and Trini, who looked all lovey dovey with one another despite what just transpired. She could still hear Jason's hurtful words ringing through her ears.

 _I won't give up! Jason is mine; always and forever. He'll be back with me soon enough! I just have to plan more carefully and methodically. Anyone who stands in my way will feel my wrath!_

With new determination bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she turned on her heel and walked out of the ballroom, thinking of a new way to get Jason back, one way or another.

However, when she stepped outside and headed towards her car, a masked man came up right behind her and placed a chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth. Immediately, her survival instincts kicked up, so she attempted to fight back by stomping on his foot and thrashing wildly in order to get away. But, he proved to be too strong for her and kept the cloth over her face, intensifying the pressure. Before long, the fight Victoria had was deflating and when it was all said and done, she finally went limp in his arms.

Satisfied with what he had done, the masked man scooped her up in his arms and carried over to an unmarked black car, then he threw her right inside the back seat, with him climbing in and quickly closing the door.

"It's done. We got the package," he said to the driver.

"Good. Let's get out of here before we start looking suspicious. Boss wants to make sure the 'problem' is taken care of ASAP," the driver said as he revved up the engine to his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, intent of getting the situation handled before it was too late.

As the car started disappearing down the street, a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows with a smug, evil smile on his handsome face.

 _Sorry, darling daughter, but you're not about to ruin my reputation by having this baby. You've already dragged me through the mud concerning your tattered relationship with Jason. You'll soon learn that I'm not to be messed with!_

Laughing manically, Christopher stepped right back in the shadows; disappearing completely from view.

X

 _Rollins Realty_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 24_ _th_ _, 2002_

It was a slow day at the real estate office, so Jason just sat inside his spacious office, looking over paperwork and revealing at the quiet time he was able to enjoy, especially after what transpired at Rocky and Aisha's engagement party 3 days ago.

Sighing deeply, the original red ranger still couldn't comprehend his crazy ass ex-girlfriend trying to convince him that he was the father of her unborn child, then got even more of a shock when he (and everyone else) learned that her own stepfather, a powerful congressman, was the baby's father. Just the fact that Victoria even slept with Christopher, even in their drunken state, made Jason sick to his stomach.

He really didn't know what he saw in the gorgeous redhead in the first place.

Even warning her to leave him and Trini alone didn't help because he has a sinking feeling that she's nowhere near done with them yet. If there's one thing he learned after being with her for almost two years is that she doesn't give up and she doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

All he wanted was a break; to get away from the stress and nightmares of dealing with his ex's growing wrath. He can't remember the last time he went on a long overdue vacation and with his red-hot career still simmering, maybe it's a good idea that he steps away for a while.

The red light blinking on his phone interrupted his train of thought. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, he reached over and pushed the 'intercom' button.

"Yes, Gina?" he answered.

" _Someone's here to see you, Mr. Scott. A Ms. Kwan wishes to discuss a business venture with you,"_ she responded, causing his eyes to light up at the mention of Trini's name.

"Send her right in. I've been meaning to speak with her for quite some time," he said before he removed his finger away from the intercom button. He straightened out his clothes as he stood up and awaited for her arrival.

His breath caught right in his throat as the door opened and a few seconds later, Gina walked inside with Trini trailing right behind her, smiling brightly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kwan. I understand you wanted to discuss a business proposition with me," Jason said, smiling brightly as he approached her casually, winking at her.

"Uh, yes. I have some documents I need you to look over on a property my law firm is thinking of purchasing," Trini replied as she sat her briefcase down on the table and proceeded to pull out the 'documents' she was talking about.

As soon as the door closed and Gina stepped out, all hell break loose. Within seconds of the door being locked, the original red and yellow rangers were practically all over each other; kissing passionately, tearing at each other's clothing and feeling their hearts beat madly against their chests as they stumbled over by the sofa and flopped down on it, their desires raging out of control.

After making love twice on the sofa, they laid with their arms wrapped securely around each other. Trini laid her head on Jason's shoulder and sighed contentedly as he brushed a strand of her long dark hair away from her face and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"Well, we got some afternoon delight, huh?" he quipped, breaking the silence between him.

She giggled softly and nuzzled her face against his neck. "I just needed to get away from the office for a while and what better way to that than to concoct a story about acquiring a building a few blocks from here?"

"You're so naughty, Tiger. And, a genius, I must say," he murmured in her hair.

"All the more reason why you love me, right?" she asked as she raised her head up to look at him.

"And you know this, girl," he quipped as he nuzzled his nose against her softly.

"Before we get too sappy, how have you been holding up since the engagement party?" she asked as they both sat up on the sofa.

Jason sighed deeply. "I'm holding up fine. I'm just so sick and tired of Victoria's constant interference in my life. I just want to get away from everything and just breathe for a while."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that, Rex. I have a suggestion," Trini told him as they proceeded to get dressed.

"Oh, yeah? What do you have in mind?" he asked, getting his hopes up.

"I was thinking, with so much stress we've been having lately; from Victoria and her father, to our demanding careers, that we should just go away for a while. When was the last time you went on vacation somewhere?" she asked when she got finished getting dressed.

"Too long. I've just been so consumed with work and my ex's never-ending drama, I haven't really thought about going on vacation," he huffed in frustration.

She reached over and cupped his face in her hands. "Well, it turns out that I have so much vacation time saved up and with my own career being so demanding, why don't you and I go on a tropical island for a few weeks and unwind?"

"Really, baby? You really want to go away with me?" he asked, looking astonished.

She smiled brightly at him. "Of course. No time like the present, right? So, what do you say? Wanna go?"

"You bet your sweet ass, Tiger!" he beamed as he tackled her down on the soft and proceeded to pepper her face with tiny kisses, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Dude, you're horrible! Can you keep your boner down for one second?" she laughed loudly as he proceeded to tear her clothes off once again.

"When it comes to you, gorgeous, I have no shame," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

 _I have my own grim reaper and his name is Jason Lee Scott. He's really gonna be the death of me one of these days, but what a way to go! I really love that guy!_

X

 _Oliver Residence_

 _Reefside, California_

 _March 24_ _th_ _, 2002_

Panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling, grinning like a fool, Tommy could only lay down in contented silence as Kim collapsed right on top of him, breathing heavily and laying her head on his chest. Both of them were completely exhausted after several vigorous rounds of lovemaking in their new home. It seems that ever since they tied the knot almost two months ago, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Well, at the rate they're going, Kim will most likely end up pregnant before they reached their six month anniversary.

"Man, that was intense," he breathed heavily, breaking the silence between them.

She laughed softly as she snuggled close to his side. "You can say that again, handsome."

"Beautiful, I had no idea you could be such a wildcat; especially in the bedroom," he quipped as he kissed her forehead gently.

"If you play your cards right, there's plenty more where that comes from," she replied, winking at him.

As they settled down to allow sleep to claim them, a loud crash jolted them out of the bed. Frantic and confused on what was going on, they put their robes and proceed to run out of the bedroom to see what was going on.

However, just as Tommy opened the door, a blunt force object came crashing down on his head, causing him to slump down on the floor. Kim was beside herself with worry as she watched her husband being hit on the head and falling down on the floor right in front of her. She attempted to reach for the phone to call 911, but, out of nowhere, a masked intruder came up behind her and struck her on the back of her head with the same blunt force object. The brunette crashed and burned on the floor right next to her husband.

Wasting no time, the masked intruder poured gasoline all over the floor; even around the unconscious couple on the floor. Then, she pulled out a match and lit. Staring at Tommy and Kim one more time, she dropped the lit match on the floor and watched in pure satisfaction as the floor started going up in flames.

 _Rot in hell, you stupid assholes,_ she thought as she turned on her heels and ran out of the house, laughing along the way.

Back inside, the house was still up in smoke as the lives of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver starting hanging in the balance...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Will Tommy and Kim make it out of their burning house alive? Jason and Trini go on a romantic vacation together. Upon learning the news that she had lost her baby and that her ex has gone on a romantic excursion with his girlfriend, Victoria plots to not only get rid of Trini, but also get rid of her father once and for all. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Now, who in their right mind would go and attack the original 'power couple'? I think I have an idea lol.**

 **It's getting more and more intense, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	9. A Much Needed Getaway

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. Just to clarify, I didn't have writer's block, I just needed to take a break because of the holiday, which, by the way, was quiet and peaceful. But, now, I'm back with a brand new chapter and it's chock fully of smutty, dramatic and angst-y goodness for you. And, if you're wondering if Kat was the one who attacked Tommy and Kim, well, I really hate to break it to you, but it's not her. I will never write any ranger in a bad light unless it's absolutely necessary for me to go there. Besides, haven't you forgotten about Jason's deranged ex-girlfriend Victoria (wink, wink)?**

 **Oh, and one more thing, please make sure to check out my one shot "Easter Fun Times". It's based off my last highly rated story "Love Will Prevail" and it takes place six months after the final chapter was written. It's more lighthearted and fluffy, so when you get the chance, please read it and tell me what you think.**

 **Don't forget, there will be a huge time jump after the next chapter, so get ready for more wild and crazy stuff to come your way; including a character death!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Oliver Residence_

 _Reefside, California_

 _March 25_ _th_ _, 2002_

By the time the morning light made its appearance in the quiet, small town of Reefside, the home of Tommy and Kim were distinguished after a huge fire nearly took their lives. The original power couple were sitting in the back of the ambulance, being tended to by EMTs as they watched helplessly as their beloved home was burned down to the ground. They pretty much lost everything they hold dear to their hearts, but the silver lining of the whole thing is that they made it out alive and that they were still standing strong...together.

They could always find another home to live in. Their lives were more important; especially right now.

After checking to make sure that he was okay, Tommy went right over to his wife to see how she was holding up. Despite having a huge knot on the back of her head and a bruise on the right side of her face, the original pink ranger was pretty much unscathed and turned out just fine. Kimberly was more concerned for her husband, who was knocked unconscious as soon as he opened the door. When she looked up at him, however, she leaned right into his arms and buried her face against his chest, sobbing softly clinging on to him as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Beautiful, I'm okay. I'm okay," he assured her, kissing on top of her head softly.

"I can't believe this is happening, handsome. We lost our home," she said tearfully.

He looked at what was left of their house and sighed deeply. "I know, beautiful. It's all gone. Everything we had has been burned to a crisp."

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, a single tear steaming down his face. "We'll just find another home to live in. Fortunately, before we got married, I lived in an apartment in Stone Canyon. Even after we moved here, I kept the apartment intact and never gave up on the lease, so until we can find another home to live in, that's where we'll be staying."

Kimberly breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well, at least we won't be homeless for a while. We better make some phone calls because I'm sure our friends are worried sick about us."

"You're right, babe. Good thing I have my cell phone in hand," Tommy replied as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone, then he began dialing some familiar numbers.

As the recovery process continued for the original rangers, they failed to notice a certain redhead hiding behind the bushes; clearly upset that she didn't get the job done. She couldn't believe that Tommy and Kim managed to get out of their burning house after everything she had done to get rid of them...permanently.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she watched them being tended to by EMTs and firefighters, however, as she began to disappear from view, she realized that she had more important things to worry about; like how she's gonna get Jason back and how she's gonna get rid of her father once and for all.

Running her hand over her flat stomach and fingering the huge scar on the right side of her abdomen, she had even more reason to see her plans through.

 _Next time, you won't be so lucky, you meddling bastards! I'll be back! And you can count on that, bitches!_

X

 _Kwan Residence_

 _U.S. Virgin Islands_

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 2002_

Sleeping so peacefully and looking like an angel, Jason can't remember being this relaxed in a long time. The original red ranger felt the sun beaming down his deliciously naked body as he laid on the soft, plush king sized bed, with white Egyptian sheets wrapped securely around him. If anything, he wished he could stay like this forever.

Coming with Trini on a long overdue vacation was the best decision he ever made. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that Trini's father brought this house, which was pretty much a private island, so whenever they wanted to make love, they can be as loud as they want to be.

Furthermore, and even more thrilling, since coming to the Virgin Islands, he hasn't had any run ins with Victoria; though he almost postponed the trip when he learned about Tommy and Kim's terrible ordeal.

The original red ranger even offered them a place to stay in his condo, however, the one thing he learned a long time ago is that you don't mess with Kim's temper. She threatened to do so much bodily harm to her big brother if he didn't go on his long overdue vacation and insisted that she and Tommy are fine and that Jason didn't have nothing to worry about. So, after much prodding and convincing from the original pink ranger, he decided not to cancel his trip.

As he continued sleeping peacefully, Trini decided to surprise him by tiptoeing inside the bedroom. A devious smirk formed on her face as the sight of her man looking so good sleeping...in the nude. A huge stir started forming between her thighs and as she approached the king sized bed slowly and stealthily, the original yellow ranger was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

And, really, can you blame her; especially when you have a gorgeous specimen of a man like her boyfriend completely at her mercy?

Trying not to disturb him, she climbed in the bed beside him and began peeling the covers away from his body. Her mouth was watering at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest and his amazing washboard abs as she eased the covers further away from his body. Trini was doing everything she could to hold in her breath when her brown eyes landed on his fully aroused member.

Even when he's asleep, Jason still managed to sport a raging hard on. That boy ain't right sometimes.

She reached over and ran her finger up and down his girth, all the while she never tore her eyes away from him. He remained asleep as she kept touching him gently, however, when she wrapped her hand around him, that's when he finally woke up. He gripped her wrist in a firm, gentle way as he yanked her towards him. Grinning down at him, she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; gasping softly when he parted her lips and slid his tongue right inside of her mouth. As their tongues started battling for dominance, he surprised her by pushing her down flat on her back and hovered over her, his lips never tearing away from hers. He raised her arms up over her head as their passionate kissing continued on.

"Well, I can really get used to this," Jason chuckled softly when they reluctantly pulled apart.

Trini grinned foolishly. "I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up. Man, you could sleep through a nuclear holocaust if you could."

"Actually, I was having a wonderful dream until you interrupted me, Tiger," he growled seductively, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah? What did you dream about, Rex?" she sassed as she raised her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him further down on top of her and gasped when she felt his member pressing against the juncture of her thighs.

"About this gorgeous girl, with the most beautiful, shiny, long, jet black hair I've ever seen in my life. She's kind, wonderful, beautiful, has such a warm, loving smile that could light up a room and I'm so crazy about her," he told her as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, making her mind go insane. His kisses always have some type of effect on her.

"Well, damn, if she's really all that, she must be a keeper, huh?" Trini quipped as he reached down between them and promptly removed her underwear, then he inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Yes, she is. And that's why I love her so much," he grunted when she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft, causing him to grunt softly.

"Hmm, I love you, too, Rex," she replied before she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. He eagerly responded and as they continued kissing, she parted her legs further to fully accommodate him. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his member pressing up against the juncture of her thighs more closely, causing a shiver to up and down her spine. She wiggled her hips; silently telling him that she wants him inside of her right now!

As if he was reading her mind, Jason aligned himself against her entrance and slowly entered her, causing both of them to moan loudly. It seems that every time they make love, it always feels like the first time and there's nothing like making love to the one person you truly love and adore. When he finally buried himself to the hilt, stretching her to fully accommodate him, he didn't start moving just yet. Just to feel her surrounding him was an out of this world experience that he'll want to experience again and again.

And, no one, not even Victoria, will ever take that away from him.

Wiggling her hips once again, Trini was anxious to get the show on the road. Bracing himself on his elbow, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her swollen opening and getting great satisfaction in watching the drugged expression etched on her face. She tightened her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts as she closed her eyes tightly and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. The original yellow ranger whimpered softly when she felt his hands engulfing her breasts gently; thumbing her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Jason even leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as he kept his pace slow and steady.

She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and breathed heavily as he kept thrusting inside of her; gliding through her G-spot effortlessly as he paid the same amount of loving attention to her other nipple. He then buried his face against the crook of her neck and began sucking on her throat; biting down on her skin as their hands laced together and their bodies moving in perfect sync with one another. Before long, he started picking up the pace.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and straddled him, then she proceeded to ride him. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she let out a surprised yelp when he slapped her butt cheek lightly, however, that only spurred her on even more, so she threw her head back and moaned loudly. With her long dark hair cascading over her back, it was long before she started teetering towards the edge, so, she picked up the pace.

Jason looked up at her and was mesmerized at the sight of her squirming on top of him. He roamed his hands all over her hypersensitive body and and as she continued bouncing up and down on his shaft, he too was teetering on the edge. He flipped her over on her back and hitched her leg over his broad shoulder, then he really began going to town on her.

Trini gripped the sheets so hard, her knuckles turned white, but she didn't bother paying attention because she was pleasurably wrecked. Spasms after spasms erupted into her body and as the first ripple of her orgasm began bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she cried out his name in the throes of passion and ecstasy.

With the bed creaking loudly underneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, the original red and yellow rangers were pretty much emotionally, physically and sexually drained. When he reached down between and swiped his finger over her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. She clamped down on him in a vise grip as a strong orgasm crashed right through her. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he pushed through her tight walls a few more times before finally collapsing on top of her, completely spent, but totally satisfied.

In their post-orgasmic haze, they laid on the bed with their arms around each other; exchanging heated kisses and just reveling in just being so happy and peaceful together.

 _Yeah, I can definitely get used to this,_ Jason thought with a huge smile on his face as he peered down at the sleeping beautiful face of his beloved, snuggling close to him and having her head perfectly placed on his chest, her own smile etched on her face.

He was truly one lucky son of a bitch.

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 29_ _th_ _, 2002_

Holding a picture of Jason in her hands and allowing hot tears to stream down her olive toned face, Victoria was sitting in the living room, with the glow of the candles providing some much needed light. She raised her head up and stared at the wall, which was filled with dozens and dozens of pictures of her and Jason during their happier times together.

A shrine to their relationship was all she had right now; until she can figures out a fool proof plan in getting him back and be happy again.

Her other hand wandered down to her flat stomach; fingering the noticeable scar on the right side of her abdomen. More tears started streaming down her face as the image of her unborn baby filled her mind because that's all she has: the image of her baby. A mix of sorrow, anger, resentment, despair and contempt bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she changed her focus to the one man who has singled handedly ruined her life.

She hated Christopher Jones. She hated him with every fiber of her being and there was nothing, absolutely nothing anyone could do to change her feelings for him. The fact that he made sure she didn't have the baby; a baby they made together after a drunken mistake in Las Vegas and then had the audacity to embarrass and humiliate her publicly, well, that gave her more reason to hate him. To add further insult to injury, the news of her pregnancy quickly spread like wildfire, with even her own mother Penelope receiving the shocking news thanks to a phone call she got from one of her country club friends, the redhead became a recluse. She didn't wanna see or talk to anyone because she didn't want to be subjected to being publicly humiliated once again.

At this point, she was physically and emotionally drained. All she wanted to be back with Jason and live happily ever after, however, between him moving on to someone else and her father's constant interference, it was getting harder and harder to accomplish her goals. Sitting her picture down on the floor, she reached over and picked up a butcher knife, then she placed it on her wrist. An eerie smile formed on her face as she dragged the blade across her skin, then watched in satisfaction as blood started seeping out and began running down her arm. With the glow of the candles radiating her skin, she closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her lips around her blood soaked wrist and began drinking her own blood.

When she got finished, she looked up at the shrine of her and Jason again, her eerie smile still etched on her face. Come hell or high water, she will succeed in not only getting her man back, but she'll also make sure her evil father-stepfather will be out of her life for good.

 _I know you're on vacation with that backstabbing bitch, Jason. Enjoy it while it lasts because soon, very soon, you'll be back where you belong and Trini will be out of our lives once and for all! And, as for you, dear ole daddy, you have ruined my life for the last time! Time for you to pay the piper!_

Laughing sadistically, she blew out the candles and began formulating a new plan in getting her man back and destroying her father...permanently!

X

 _UCLA Medical Center_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 31_ _st_ _, 2002_

A blond woman laying on the bed, a huge bandage wrapped around her head and had a breathing tube up her nose. With various cuts and bruises on her face, it was a miracle that not only did she survive being shot in the head twice, but also being found before she ended up being at the bottom of the ocean by a good Samaritan.

Now, she was fighting for her life, wondering how did she end up here in the first place. All she remembered was going up to the top of the hill and taking some pictures before getting back into her car and was about to head home when she was unexpectedly ambushed.

She does vaguely remember being pushed over the edge after taking two bullets to her head, however, after she was crashed and burned at the bottom of the hill and ended up sinking down into the ocean, everything went black afterwards...

...until the face of a woman who looked familiar to her popped up in her head. All she remembered that some heated words were exchanged and that the other woman, who turned out to be a redhead, vowed to get rid of the blond for interfering in her quest to get her ex-boyfriend back.

She couldn't think about that right now. She was more focus on trying to survive and trying to remember who she was before the accident. Hell, she doesn't even remember her own name!

A single tear fell from her eye as she laid helplessly on the hospital bed and doing her best to take it one day at a time.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Victoria finally puts her plan in motion in getting rid of her father once and for all, however, a shocking unannounced visit from her biological father changes everything. Meanwhile, Jason and Trini's romantic vacation continues, with the original red ranger planning a special surprise for his girlfriend. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Victoria's birth father will finally be revealed in the next chapter and, as I mentioned before, he's not a nice guy as well. Something tells me she's just gonna keep getting bad breaks concerning her quest in getting Jason back, however, I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Also, I bet you're wondering who is that woman laying in the hospital, huh? All I'm gonna tell you is, stay tuned for some more craziness (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Here's Daddy (For Real)

**And the story continues. I'm so happy you've decided to come along for the ride and I'm telling you right now, it just gets more and more intense as the story rolls on. For one, Victoria's birth father will make his first appearance and, as I mentioned before, he's gonna be portrayed as a total douchebag. However, I already know what's gonna happen to him, so he's gonna be gone in the next chapter. As far as Christopher Jones is concerned, however, he will be dealt with once and for all within the next two chapters. Both deaths will be brutal, to say the least.**

 **One more thing, if you think the woman laying in the hospital is Emily, well, you're absolutely right. I told you before that there's a method to my madness and this is the first inclination of what's to come. Everything will finally work out in the long run, trust me.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter and, be warned, there's gonna be a time jump starting in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 4_ _th_ _, 2002_

Pacing around her living room, Victoria was anxiously waiting for her father to show up so they could 'talk'. But, in actuality, she was anxious for Christopher to come over so she could carry out her plan in killing him. Over the last several days, she's been meticulous and methodical in her plans of getting rid of him; even going so far than to cut her wrist with a butcher's knife and smearing her blood over a picture she kept of him, as a sign of pure disdain and pure hatred of the man who has been the only father she had ever known.

Well, tonight, it'll all come to an end. In just a few minutes, he's gonna be walking through that door and she'll see to it that he'll be out of her life once and for all. Still pacing around in her living room and rubbing her hands together in anticipation of carrying out of long overdue plan in killing him, her thoughts then turned to Jason and wondering what he was doing on his romantic vacation with that meddling bitch Trini. Victoria was getting a migraine headache just thinking about them and she knew she's gonna have to put a serious nip in the bud concerning their relationship before it's all said and done; because there was no way in hell that she was giving him up!

A knock on her door broke her out of her trance. Smiling sadistically, she headed towards the front door and opened it quickly; not bothering to see who was standing on her front porch because in her mind, she already knew who it was.

However, when she laid eyes on a tall, muscular man who looked like he was coming from the gym, based on what he was wearing. She was confused for a moment as she eyed him up and down.

"Uh, may I help you?" she asked, still looking confused.

He smirked at her as he folded his arms together. "You act like you've never seen me before, Victoria Nicole Jones. Or should I say Victoria Nicole Williams?"

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but how do you know my name and what are you doing here?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"Wow, I can't believe your mother didn't tell you about me. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dorian Williams, your biological father," he revealed, still smirking.

Her heart dropped right to her stomach as what he just told her. The man, who disappeared from her life for so long was now standing right in front of her...and he had his own not so good intentions to lay out right in front of her.

"W-what? I don't understand," Victoria said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Believe it, baby. I'm your daddy and I think you should let me in. We have some serious catching up to do," Dorian suggested, pushing his way inside by walking past her. Sighing deeply, she closed the door and headed right back into the living room.

"I think I'm gonna like staying her for awhile; living in the lap of luxury. I gotta hand it to your mother, though. She did marry well," he snickered as he sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Listen, Dorian, I don't know what your deal is, but I can't let you stay here with me. I don't even know where you even come from," she said, her voice masked in emotion and annoyance.

He looked over his shoulder and frowned at her. "Listen here, Victoria. I got a bone to pick with Penelope on why she never told me she was pregnant in the first place, however, that doesn't matter because I'm back and there's gonna be some major changes in my life. And you're gonna help me."

"Help you? How I can help you when I never even had a relationship with you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It's quite simple, my dear. Since your mother decided to marry a congressman, she has easy access to his bank account. Word is that he's loaded and that his money paid for this house you're living in; not to mention, you're plotting to get your ex-boyfriend back after he dumped your sorry ass," Dorian said, causing Victoria's eyes to bug out in shock.

"How the hell do you know that?!" she shrieked.

"Let's just say word of mouth is everything. But, I'm not worried about that right now. What I want is money and lots of it. And, you're gonna be the one to get it for me," he demanded as he got up from the sofa and approached her with a deadly look on his face.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but it's not gonna happen. Besides, I've got my own issues with the man who raised me since birth, so I don't see how I can be of help to you," she replied, rolling her eyes. However, she let out a shriek when he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her towards him.

"You're not gonna talk to me like that, little girl. I'll tan that behind if you keep this up," he threatened, squeezing her arm tightly.

However, she wrenched her arm away from him and promptly socked him right in his face, causing his nose to bleed and for him to stumble back in disbelief. This time, she grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him toward her front door, but he managed to maneuver his way out of her grasp and sat down on the floor, clutching his blood soaked nose in his hands.

"Get the fuck out of my house or else I'll call the police!" she screamed right in his face.

He looked up at her, his green eyes burning with fury. "I'm not going anywhere, little girl. So you're gonna have to get used to the fact that your father is back and he's here to stay."

Realizing that he's not leaving, she decided to go through with her threat by walking over to the sofa and picking her cell phone off the coffee table. She was about to dial 911 when he quickly got up off the floor and ran right over to where she was standing, then he grabbed her phone out of her hands and threw it down on the floor, breaking it along the way.

"You son of a bitch! You broke my goddamn phone!" Victoria snapped as she lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck and proceeded to choke him. However, Dorian drew back and punched her right in her face, knocking her down on the floor with a thud and watching in pure satisfaction as she withered in pain; clutching her face in her hands.

"Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere until I get my money. If I can't confront your bitch of a mother about getting it, you're the next best thing. Until then, I'm staying here, so you're gonna have to get used to it. Now, go clean yourself up. You look terrible," he warned as he turned on his heel and headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

Curling herself up into a fetal position and sobbing hysterically, she was at a major crossroad. Now she has to figure out a way to get rid of her biological father once and for all so that she could continue on with her quest in getting Jason back. It's like just when she's about to take one step forwards, something happens that causes her to take two steps back.

 _Enjoy your stay while it lasts, Dorian. Soon, you and Christopher will be out of my life once and for all!_

Sitting up on the floor and still rubbing her sore face with her hands, she began putting her new plan into motion...

X

 _Kwan Residence_

 _U.S. Virgin Islands_

 _April 4_ _th_ _, 2002_

 _There should be a law against hot looking men like Jason wearing shirts...they can't!_ Trini thought, licking her lips seductively as she watched Jason dive right into the Olympic-sized swimming pool and disappearing underneath the crystal clear blue water. When he finally emerged, her breath was caught right in her throat at the sight of him all bare chested and looking oh so delicious wet. Droplets of water was glistening on his creamy skin as he swam right over to her.

She was sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs submerged underwater and she was looking casually beautiful in a two piece string yellow bikini. With the sun beaming down on her golden skin, she was startled when she felt his hands grabbing her legs, trying to pull her in.

"It's not gonna happen, Red. Might as well let go of my legs and just keep on swimming," Trini giggled as he kept trying to pull her in.

"Well, damn, Tiger. I just wanted to see you wet, that's all," Jason winked at her.

"Yeah, it's not gonna happen, hon. I'm having a good time sunbathing and you're not gonna yank me into the pool. So, keep swimming," she retorted playfully as she leaned back and allowed the sun to beam down her skin once again.

He pouted like a baby for a second before a evil smirk formed on his face. With his hands still on her legs, and with a little bit more strength, he finally pulled her into the water, causing her to shriek out in surprise. When she finally emerged from the bottom of the pool a few seconds later, he just burst out laughing and she just glared at him.

"You think you slick, huh, Jase? Just for that, no nookie for you tonight, mister," she threatened, knowing full and well that she's not gonna make good on her threat because knowing him, he has a way to persuade her to change her mind.

"Aw, baby, don't be upset. I was just getting lonely in this big pool," he said, batting his eyelashes at her.

She just shook her head and started to swim away from him, but then, she had her own trick up her sleeve. Diving underwater, she swam right towards him and managed to maneuver right behind him, causing him to look around to see where she had gone.

The next thing he knew, she emerged right behind him and jumped right onto his back, startling him for a second before he felt her arms being wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Laughing in his ear, Trini held onto him tightly as Jason somehow managed to turn around so he could face her, then he gathered her right into his arms. Their lips met tenderly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed the quiet serenity of being alone in this big house with the man she truly loves.

"Now aren't you glad that you decided to come with me?" she asked when they reluctantly pulled apart.

He grinned foolishly. "Coming here with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. No interruptions, no stress, no headaches. Just being in this gorgeous scenery with the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"The most beautiful girl in the world, huh? Isn't that a title of a Prince song?" she quipped with a light laugh.

"Yes, it is, smarty pants," he retorted with a snort, poking her stomach lightly with his finger and causing her to squirm for a moment.

"Okay, okay. Don't make me laugh," she laughed again.

"Seriously, though, Tri, I'm so happy to be here with you. Even after all the bullshit we've been through and I don't know what the future's gonna hold for us, but I do know that I love you so much and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep making you happy," he declared with a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Jason," she replied, a single tear streaming down her face.

"I know we've haven't been dating very long, but I can see myself growing old with you. Somewhere down the line, I hope to make an honest woman out of you," he said, which shocked her to no end.

"Are you saying that you wanna marry me?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Not right now, but hopefully in a year or two, yes, I wanna marry you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you, all of you, to continue to make my life worth living. So, Trinity Jade Kwan, if you would have me, would you do me the honor of being my wife one day?" he asked, squeezing her close to him.

More tears streamed down her face as she tightened her arms around his neck and felt giddiness from head to toe. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jason had pretty much proposed and even though he doesn't have a ring, his heartfelt words were more sentimental than sporting a ring on her finger. She never loved anyone like she loves him and she can't imagine living her life without him.

"Oh, Rex, of course I will. I would love nothing more than to be Mrs. Jason Lee Scott one day," she finally said, giving him the best smile on her beautiful face.

Grinning foolishly, he leaned over and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately and feeling tingles going up and down his spine as she eagerly responded. As the original red and yellow rangers continued to embrace each other in the pool, they realized that as long as they stick together, nothing will stand in their way of true happiness.

And, in the weeks and months to come, their unbreakable bond will prove to be more indestructible.

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 5_ _th_ _, 2002_

 _I can't believe this is happening to me. Not only am I'm losing my concentration on getting Jason back in my life, but now my real father has come in and demands money. On top of that, my father, the man who had raised me all my life, has turned out to be a self absorbed, egotistical, vindictive, evil maniacal, pompous jackass and I hate his fucking guts. He's ruining everything I worked so hard for and to make matters worse, I lost my unborn baby because of him. He took the one thing that meant everything to me away and now, thanks to him, I won't be able to have children, especially with the man I love!_

 _Mark my words, the day of reckoning has begun. I will have my revenge. I will have vengeance. I will come out on top. Nothing and nobody will stand in my way of getting what I want. Not my father, not my real father, not that backstabbing bitch Trini and her fucking cronies, not anybody will stand in my way of getting Jason Lee Scott back. He belongs to me and only me. I made my mistakes, I fell down on my sword, I reaped what I sowed and now, it's time for me to make things right. If Jason won't come back to me willingly, then I'll just have to make him come back to me; either dead or alive!_

 _I, Victoria Nicole Jones, vows to get my man back by any means necessary._

 _So, to Dorian Williams and Christopher Jones, say goodbye to everyone you hold dear to your black hearts because soon, very soon, you both will be meeting your makers!_

 _Good riddance, you backstabbing, manipulative assholes!_

Setting her pen down on her desk, Victoria closed her journal and stood up from her chair. Humming softly and closing her eyes for second, she headed into the bathroom and cut the lights on, then she stood right in front of the cabinet mirror and stared at herself for a moment. The stunning redhead knows it's time to make some much needed changes in her life; not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally as well.

Wiping her tear stained face with her hands, she could hear Dorian making a ruckus in the living room; drinking heavily and lounging around on the sofa without a care in the world. Even after numerous attempts of getting him out of her house, he still refused to leave; even going so far than to threaten to cut her body up into tiny little pieces and spread her all over the United States if she tried to kick him out. He made it very clear that he'll only leave when he gets the money.

Breathing heavily and wiping her face again, she reached inside the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of hair dye. If she's gonna see her plans through, she needs to start looking the part. Besides, she was getting sick and tired of her red hair, so maybe changing her hair color isn't a bad thing.

Putting her latex gloves on, she started humming _Don't Shed a Tear_ as she got right to work...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: A little over a year later, Jason and Trini are still very much happy together, however, Victoria's not giving up her plans in snaring the original red ranger back, however, not one, but two stand in her way in getting what she wants. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Keep in mind, a wedding will take place towards the end of the story. Now I know it's unusual that Jason would be proposing marriage to Trini, since they haven't been dating for very long, however, since they've been close friends since they were kids, I just kinda went with that lol. Now, they do have a long way to go, but bare with me. There will be a happily ever after at the end of the story!**

 **Oh, and say goodbye to Victoria's two dads. Both of them will be gone for good, starting in the next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	11. One Down, Two to Go

**I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but it has been an emotional week for me. I lost a family friend, so I had to put this story on the back burner in order to grieve and say goodbye. Well, now, I decided to get back into the swing of things concerning this story because she would've wanted me to keep going. So, in honor of the person I considered family, here's a brand new chapter of "At Every Turn".**

 **If you may recall from the last chapter, there's now a time jump. It's been a little over a year since all this madness started concerning the Trini/Jason/Victoria saga and in this chapter, her biological father, Dorian Williams, will finally kick the bucket. What she does to him will make you cringe and, don't forget, in the next chapter, her stepfather will be permanently gone as well. Then, she'll finally be able to get back into plotting in getting Jason back. It's gonna be good, I promise you that (wink, wink).**

 **So, sit back, relax and enjoy this explosive, sexy, deadly chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 14_ _th_ _, 2003_

Holding a bottle of cyanide in her hands, Victoria smirked evilly as she stood in the kitchen and proceeded to stir the beef stew on the stove. Her father, Dorian, was sitting in the living room, drinking yet another bottle of beer and screaming like a madman at the basketball game he was watching on tv. Shaking her head in disbelief, she returned her attention to finishing dinner, with some not so noble intentions simmering in her pretty little head.

It won't be long before she's finally rid of him once and for all.

In a littler over a year's time, the former redheaded beauty has been through so much turmoil in her life: from losing her ex-boyfriend because of her own stupidity, losing her unborn baby thanks to her stepfather, her repeated failed attempts to get Jason back, having her biological father come back into her life and refusing to leave unless he gets his hands on her stepfather's money, losing her mother in a car accident and never recovering emotionally and even being publicly humiliated when she was forced to admit that she slept with Christopher, she was getting more and more anxious to make some much needed changes in her life.

Though she'll never get over losing her beloved mother Penelope, especially after they were on the verge of patching up their tarnished relationship, Victoria vowed to preserve her mother's memory by taking care of not just one, but two big pests in her life.

And what better way to do that than to get rid of the biggest elephant in the room: her biological father?

Well, now, after tonight, the name Dorian Williams will cease to exist if she has her way.

She reached inside the cabinet right above her head and pulled out two bowls. After setting them down on the counter, she began ladling the beef stew into them; the hot steam whisking right through her face. Victoria looked up and was pleased to see that Dorian was too invested in watching the game and not paying any attention to her, so after filling up the bowls with the stew, she pulled out the bottle of cyanide, twisted the cap open and put a couple of big drops in her father's bowl before mixing it right in.

"Dorian, it's time to eat," she called out to him in a sugary, sassy tone.

Sighing deeply and letting out a frustrated grunt, he cut off the tv and got up from the sofa, then he headed right into the dining room; just as she emerged from the kitchen with two big bowls of stew in her hands and setting them down on the dining room table; making sure that the bowl with the cyanide mixed right in was placed right in front of him.

"Looks good, little girl. I'm gonna take it in the living room so I can finish watching the game," he said as he picked the bowl up and proceeded to head back into the living room, completely ignoring her.

"Uh, wouldn't you rather sit at the table with me?" she called out to him, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she watched him take his seat on the sofa and cradled the bowl of stew in his hands.

"Uh, I rather not. Oh, and when will I finally get my hands on the money you promised me? My patience is wearing thin," he said, his eyes completely glued on the tv as he started eating.

Victoria was trying so hard not to smirk as she watched Dorian eat his stew, with the secret 'ingredient' perfectly mixed right in there.

"Well, you see, Dorian, you're not gonna get the money. My father made it very clear that you won't be getting your hands on it, so do me a favor and just let it go," she told him truthfully.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you losing your damn touch? I've been cramped up in this house for a little over a year and you can't even get at least a couple hundred dollars for me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screamed as he jumped up from the sofa, almost dropping the stew along the way.

"Nothing's wrong with me, _daddy._ I'm just telling you the truth. It's not gonna happen, so I suggest you better find another way to get some money so that you can get out of my house. You've really worn out your welcome," she told him nonchalantly.

"Goddamn it, Victoria. I can't count on you to do one simple thing. That's okay, though, I'll just have to take care of the problem myself. In the meantime, this stew tastes really good. At least you're doing something right and that's cook," he grunted as he sat back down on the sofa and continued eating his stew; not realizing that his days are numbered.

 _Soon, you'll be out of my life once and for all, you greedy bastard!_

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March14th, 2003_

Trini was laying in Jason's bed; wearing nothing but a pair of yellow boy shorts and was focusing her attention on the files she was looking over for an upcoming case. Normally she would be looking over her files back at her place, however, over the last six months or so, she's been spending almost all of her time here in her boyfriend's condo; not just because of the amazing sex they tend to have quite a bit, but also she also found comfort being in his presence.

She could hardly believe it's been a little over a year since they crossed the line from lifelong friends to lovers. But, the original red ranger wasn't just her lover. He's her boyfriend, best friend, comforter, confidant and soul mate. The original yellow thought that she'd never have a chance at true love, however, he changed her mind after their incredible, passion filled night on Valentine's day.

That one incredible, passion filled night ended up changing the course of their lives forever.

And, even after having to endure Jason's ex-girlfriend's wrath, they were still standing together and were still standing strong. Trini meant what she said to her man: she's not gonna let anyone, least of all Victoria Nicole Jones, tear the Vietnamese beauty away from her man, no matter how hard they try.

As she continued looking over her files, she was startled when she felt a pair of soft, supple lips kissing her lower back. A sly grin formed on her face when he moved further up her body; planting kisses all over her back as she dropped everything and turned her full attention towards the handsome man; who was now biting down on her shoulder gently.

"Mmm, you're distracting me, Rex," she purred seductively as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Jason grinned foolishly as he bit down on her earlobe gently; causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. "Well, that means I'm doing a good job so far, Tiger."

"You know what? You're not playing fair," she told him, her breath caught right in her throat as his face were now a mere few inches away from hers.

"When it comes to you, gorgeous, I never play fair," he whispered against her cheek. No use trying to clench her legs together because her panties were pretty much soaked at this point.

Why is it that his deep, husky, sexy voice tends to drive her crazy with want and need all the damn time?

"You know, two can play that game, sexy," she purred before catching him off guard by tackling him down on the sofa and climbing right on top of him. This time, she leaned down and captured his earlobe with her teeth, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," Jason breathed heavily as she licked a spot behind his ear that proved to be his most sensitive spot, causing his mind to swirl.

"But what a way to go, right?" she finished for him as she kept licking his skin.

"Oh, damn. Now you're really not playing fair, Trinity," he struggled to say as she moved further down his body; wrapping her lips around the column of his throat and sucking on his pulse point. His eyes rolled in the back of his head again when he felt her hand wandered their way down between them and cupped him through his pajama pants; palming him gently.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it, Tiger!" he growled as he removed her hand away from his tented crotch and pushed her down flat on her back, then he quickly crawled his way on top of her; pressing his erection against the outer stretch of her thighs.

"You see what you do to me, baby? Why is it I can't get enough of you every single time?" he asked as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

"Mmm, I don't know, but the feeling's definitely mutual," Trini replied breathlessly when they reluctantly pulled apart.

Jason leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue intermingling with hers as he reached down between them and stuck his hand inside her panties. She gasped loudly in his mouth when he inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening, feeling her juices coating his fingertip. Before long, he inserted another finger inside of her, causing her head to swim deliciously.

Just by touching her down there, the original red ranger knew that his beloved was ready for him.

Seeing Trini so wanton, anxious and ready to get the show on the road sparked a need within him that he couldn't contain any longer. And, honestly, he didn't want to wait anymore.

He removed his fingers away from her inner walls and pulled his hand out of her panties. He hooked two fingers inside the waistband of her boy shorts and began easing them down over her slender legs, for which she promptly kicked them off with her feet once he reached her ankles. He then tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where it landed because he was too focused on bringing her to pleasurable new heights.

She reached over and started tugging at the waistband of his pants. He knew what she wanted, what she needed so together, they removed the offending garment away from his body. With nothing else standing in their way, their lips molded together effortlessly; their tongues dueling for dominance as he maneuvered his way on top of her once again, pressing his fully aroused member against the juncture of her thighs, making her shiver with delight.

"Now, please!" she screamed breathlessly, wiggling her hips against his in anticipation. She just couldn't wait another minute to have him inside of her.

As if he was reading her mind, Jason aligned himself against her aroused core and slid right in with very little effort. Bracing himself on his elbows, he proceeded to thrust in and out of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro and groaning softly as she wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his. Already, Trini was teetering on the edge of oblivion, however, he kept his pace slow and steady; making sure her needs came first.

"Oh, baby," she moaned softly as he leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and blowing on it softly as he kept thrusting in and out of her lusciously. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, nipping on her soft flesh as she speared her fingers through his short brown hair. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he started picking up the pace.

Trini tightened her legs over Jason's back and cried out his name as he wrapped his lips around the column of her throat and started hammering deep within her much faster and harder. She dug her fingers in his broad shoulders and kept crying out his name as he glided through her G-spot, making her shiver with delight. She was slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss and he wasn't too far behind.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and straddled him on the bed. With her hands placed squarely on his chest, she proceeded to ride him; bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft and yelping out in surprise when he slapped her butt cheek playfully. However, what he was doing spurned her on even more because, before long, she was on the verge of kingdom come.

His head was swimming. He was on fire. He could barely hold on as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. Their movements were in perfect sync with one another as they were reaching for their respective peaks. With their hands laced together, their movements became more frantic, hurried, frenzied and primal.

Jason flipped them back over and hitched her leg over his shoulder, then he really went to town on her. Trini gripped the bed sheets so tightly, her knuckles turned white, but she didn't pay attention because spasms after spasms started erupting into her body. The combination of their movements, her cries of pleasure, his pleasurable grunts, the bed creaking underneath them and headboard tapping softly against the wall...well, it was a truly sight to behold.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger against her clit, that finally did it for her. A guttural moan ripped through her throat as she climaxed; her inner walls clamping down on his member in a vise grip. She laid limp on the bed: boneless, sore, sated and oh, so satisfied.

He pushed through her tight walls a few more times before finally climaxing himself, then he collapsed right on top of her. Breathing heavily against her neck, he, too, was completely spent.

In their post orgasmic haze, the original rangers laid with their arms wrapped tightly around each other; exchanging heated kisses and light laughter as they finally began to cool down. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he brushed her bangs away from her face and planted a searing kiss on her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"Well, once again, you made sure that I can't walk," Trini quipped with a grin on her face.

Jason snorted playfully. "I can barely move myself, thanks to you, Tiger. You're really gonna be the death of me one of these days."

"But what a way to go right?" she finished, looking up at him with a smile.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. I love you, gorgeous," he said as he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

"Mmm, I love you, too, big boy," she replied before she fell asleep, snuggling close to his side.

As they laid together in peace, little did they know that in the weeks and months to come, a dark cloud would loom over their heads and a person who they thought was out of their lives will return with a vengeance.

And she won't rest until she gets what she wants...

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 21_ _st_ _, 2003_

Sitting on the sofa and smoking a cigarette, Victoria just stared at the wall; enjoying the peace and quiet that had eluded her in a little over a year. Relishing at the fact that her biological father was now permanently out of her life, the now dark haired Chinese beauty can begin plotting her next move: getting rid of her stepfather once and for all. Then, after he's out of the picture, she can get back at the task at hand: getting her man back and doing away with that meddling bitch...for good.

 _One down, only two more to go. Soon, everything will finally fall into place. I will get Jason back, I will get rid of his meddling bitch of a girlfriend Trini and I will get rid of my stepfather. He's the reason why I lost my unborn baby and caused a huge rift in my relationship with my mother. Hell, if anything, he's the reason why she's dead! That's okay, though, because it won't be long before karma starts knocking at his door and I'll be one happy chick when he takes his last breath!_

Putting the cigarette she was smoking out in the ashtray, Victoria got up from the sofa and wiped the ashes off of her clothes. Needing a strong drink, she decided to head into the kitchen; stepping over the lifeless body of Dorian Williams, her biological father, along the way.

 _Good riddance, you piece of shit! You can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned!_

As she grabbed a bottle of red wine out of the refrigerator, she begins to ponder how she's gonna be able to get rid of the dead body...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Victoria invites Christopher over for a nightcap...and ends up killing him. Jason starts receiving threats from a certain ex-girlfriend through his e-mail account. And, an impromptu shopping trip with the girls nearly turns deadly when Trini almost gets run over. Who's the culprit? What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Looks like our favorite red and yellow rangers aren't out of the woods just yet. What happens within the next few chapters will have you on the edge of your seats. Are you ready (wink, wink)?**

 **Oh, and I have a new one shot series featuring Jason/Trini called 'Red & Yellow'. Check it out when you have the chance. **

**Please review!**


	12. Two Down, One to Go

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and, yes, Victoria's rampage is just beginning. How did you like the last chapter? How did you feel about her poisoning her father to death? Well, if you thought that was brutal, well, get ready because in this chapter, she'll be getting rid of her stepfather once and for all. And the suspense will continue you because both Jason and Trini will once again have to deal with her wrath. It's gonna be juicy, I'll tell you what!**

 **One more thing, I'm putting the smut chapters on hold for a bit because I wanna focus on the more dramatic, suspenseful chapters and what happens with the next few chapters will keep you on the end of your seats. Furthermore, did I mention that some of their ranger friends will end up in her cross-hairs somewhere down the line? Tommy and Kim already did, only they don't know who attacked them and set their house on fire, but they'll find out. Let's just say they won't be backing down.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, ladies and gentlemen!**

 ***Warning* This chapter does have blood and gore, so if you can't handle it, just skim down through it so you won't be sick to your stomachs.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 4_ _th_ _, 2003_

Lighting the last candle on the coffee table, Victoria was putting the finishing touches on what will turn out to be Christopher's last night here on earth. She has been waiting, plotting and looking forward to doing away with her father for quite some time and, after finally killing her biological father a few weeks ago, she was anxiously ready for the next step in her quest in getting Jason back in her clutches. With one person out, she only has two more people standing in her way.

However, it won't be long before Christopher and Trini will be out of her life...for good.

After lighting the last candle, she surveyed her surroundings. She didn't know what she was thinking turning her living room into an aura of romance, but, if that's what it takes to take care of another problem that's been kicking her up in the ass, then so be it.

Just then, the doorbell began to ring. Smirking evilly, she smoothed out the wrinkles of her skin tight black dress and proceeded to head towards the front door. Upon opening it, she checked herself in the mirror; brushing the the strands of her dark hair away from her face and making sure that everything else was in place. Satisfied with her appearance, she took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

There he was, the devil himself, her soon-to-be-dead stepfather, Christopher Martin Jones, was standing right before her in the flesh, looking devilishly handsome in his dark blue Armani suit and smirking smugly at her.

"You look good, little girl. Too bad I can't stay for long. I have a big charity event to attend to in a little while," he said as he stepped right inside. He went right into the living room, with her trailing close behind, smiling evilly behind his back because in a few minutes, he does have someplace to attend to: six feet under.

"I thought that we could have a glass of wine and spend some time together. With my mother gone, I'm feeling a little bit lonely," she said, batting her eyelashes playfully as they sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, really? Well, what about that Scott boy? You're not trying to get him back again, are you?" he asked, arching his eyebrow up in suspicion.

Smiling tightly at him, Victoria picked up two glasses of red wine and handed one over to him. "But, of course, father. However, I have one little problem: his meddling girlfriend is standing in my way. I have to find some way to get rid of her so he could come back to me."

"Little girl, you're wasting your time. Jason doesn't want you back. You ruined any chance of a reconciliation when he caught you with that guy you ending up killing; not to mention, our own little tryst in Las Vegas that resulted in you being pregnant with my child," he reminded her as he took a sip of his wine, which caused her to become stiff at the mention of the child she lost.

"You just had to mention my baby, didn't you?" she asked in a condescending tone.

Christopher just rolled his eyes. "It's been over a year since you lost that baby, Victoria. Isn't it about time you get over it and move on?"

"Have you, father?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, anger boiling in her veins.

"Of course I got over it, child. I mean, did you really think you were gonna let that Scott boy raise a child that turned out to be a mistake? If you think about it, losing that baby was the best thing that ever happened to us. I would've been under so much scrutiny for raising my stepdaughter's baby," he said nonchalantly.

 _You son of a bitch!_

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. I can't have any children of my own, I can't adopt thanks to you ruining my reputation and soiling my good name and I can't even use a surrogate. I'm still determined to get Jason back and I'm not gonna let _anyone_ stand in my way," Victoria said, determination laced in her voice.

He just shook his head and continued drinking his wine, not realizing that tonight will mark his final appearance on this planet earth. She just started at the man she loathed more than anything for a few more seconds before setting her glass of wine down on the table and got up from the sofa.

She walked over by the fireplace mantle and picked up a poker off the floor, then she proceeded to around the living room until she stood right behind her stepfather, who was still drinking his wine and was completely unaware that in just a few moments, his life will come to an tragic end.

Gripping the poker in her hands tightly, she slowly raised her arms up over her head and closed her eyes; silently asking God to forgive her for what she's about to do.

 _I'm sorry, Christopher, but it's time for you to go_ , she thought as she took a deep breath and, after hesitation for a second, finally drilled the poker down in the back of his head.

Christopher let out a blood curling scream as he dropped the glass of wine he was drinking down on the hardwood floor and he tried to protect himself from the bone crushing blows to the back of his head by using his hands to cover himself, but Victoria was just getting started. She kept bashing his head with the poker, satisfied to see the blood splatter all over the sofa, the floor and even on the walls. All the pain, frustration and anger she had been harboring for the man who had raised her was finally unleashed and she has no plans of stopping anytime soon.

"Victoria, what are you doing?! Please stop!" he pleaded as he fell off the sofa and landed on the floor. Shaking her head, she came from around the sofa and continued beating him relentlessly with the poker, this time, she demolished him from head to toe. Before long, his breathing became shallow and he was losing consciousness, which tells her that she needs to end this.

Raising her arms up over her head again, she screamed loudly as she drilled the pointed edge of the poker right through his chest, slicing right through his black heart and watching with satisfaction as the light in his eyes finally went out and he finally succumbed to the injuries he sustained. With blood gushing out of his mouth, she knew she got the job done.

Christopher Jones, ruthless congressman and businessman, was dead. Finally.

Breathing heavily, Victoria pulled the poker right out of his chest and stepped to survey the damage she caused.

 _Good riddance, you bastard! May God have mercy on your soul, but I surely don't have any mercy for you! Now, there's one more person I need to get rid of and soon, very soon, Jason Lee Scott will be mine...again!_

Laughing sadistically, she dropped the poker on the floor and began to formulate her next plan of action: how to get rid of the body without looking suspicious...

X

 _Rollins Reality_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 6_ _th_ _, 2003_

It was turning out to be a slow day at the office and Jason would've loved to just stay home and sleep a little bit longer (or, at least, making an unannounced visit to Trini's law office for a little 'afternoon delight'), however, sometimes in life, things don't always work out that way. So he's been sitting in his office all day, mulling over paperwork, nursing several cups of coffee and trying his best to not fall asleep at his desk. The original red ranger even found himself yawning on several different occasions, which meant that he was bored as hell.

He decided to take a break, so after mulling over another pointless document one more time, he sat his pen down on the desk and cut his desktop computer on. Jason decided to check his e-mail to see if anyone tried to contact him when he noticed an unknown address popping up on the screen. Growing curious, he clicked on it to see who would send him anything.

He'd come to regret that decision.

He was stunned to see provocative photos of a woman wearing some skimpy lingerie and posing salaciously on a king sized bed. And there was even more photos of that same woman in another pair of skimpy lingerie in different positions on the bed that made his blood boil.

Upon closer inspection, however, he immediately recognized the woman's face and that made the back ends of his short brown hair stand up.

The woman was none other than his deranged ex-girlfriend, Victoria Jones!

 _I can't believe she would e-mail me those photos! I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore, but she clearly haven't got the message! If she keeps up, I'm gonna have to get the police involved, but what good would that do? I have to stop this once and for all!_

Picking up the phone, he hastily dialed her number and pressed the phone to his ear. After only two rings, he heard the phone click, which meant that she picked up.

 _"Hey, stranger. Long time, no see. Or rather long time, no hear,"_ she answered, purring seductively.

"Victoria, I want you to listen to me and listen to me very carefully: I want you to stop sending me photos of yourself to my e-mail. I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again, but you clearly haven't got the message loud and clear. Leave me alone and get on with your fucking life!" he hissed lowly.

She just chuckled softly, which caused him to roll his eyes. _"Oh, Jason, haven't you learn anything? No one breaks up with me and lives. You belong to me. We're meant to be together. My father's out of my life for good, so now nothing will stand in my way in getting you back. I just have your so-called girlfriend to contend with, but she won't be a factor for much longer. So I suggest that you get rid of Trini and come back where you truly belong: with me."_

"You must be out your damn mind if I even consider leaving the best thing that ever happened to me for you. I'm sorry, but, I would never lower myself to get back together with someone who lied, cheated, manipulated and even became possessive and jealous on any woman I talked to. And, you know what? I'm starting to wonder why I ever gave you the time of day in the first place!"

 _"No, no, you don't mean that, Jason. Please tell me you don't mean that,"_ she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"You know what? It doesn't matter because anything I say will go in one ear and out the other when it comes to you. Now, I'm gonna say this for the last time: LEAVE ME AND TRINI THE HELL ALONE OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH ME!" Jason said before he slammed the phone down, ending the conversation abruptly.

Placing his head in his hands, he was pretty much at the end of his rope. He seriously hated his ex-girlfriend, which was big for him considering that he doesn't condone hating anyone. However, after that heated phone conversation with Victoria, he decided that he could make one exception.

Meanwhile, Victoria was holding her cell phone in her hand and just stared at it for a while. She was so happy to hear from Jason again, but the tone of his voice wasn't happy or elated. Instead, based on their conversation, not only does he have no intention of leaving that meddling girlfriend of his, he also had the audacity to threaten her.

 _Guess it's time for me to turn up the heat. I can't let him get away form me that easily. He'll be back with me soon enough. I know exactly what to do._

Putting her phone down on the coffee table, she got up from her newly cleaned sofa and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

With a new plan formulating in her delusional mind...

X

 _Victoria's Secret_

 _Rodeo Drive_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _April 10th, 2003_

"I'm so glad you girls came out with me. I needed a break, especially after the hellish week I had at the office," Trini said as she gripped her bags tightly as they walked out of the lingerie store.

"Oh, tell me about it. Between running my gymnastics studio and decorating my new home, what better than to relieve your stress than a good ol' shopping trip with my girls," Kimberly said, wiping her forehead with her hand and laughing softly.

The weekends were always the best time for the ladies because they didn't have to work and as much as they loved the men in their lives, they needed to just spend to some time with one another. After all, it's very rare to the female rangers spend some quality time without the guys running interference.

"So, Trini, how are things between you and Jason? Everything's okay, right?" Aisha asked as they were about to cross the street.

Trini smiled brightly. "Other than having to deal with Victoria's crazy ass, everything's great between me and Jason. I'm just so sick and tired of her messing with us all the time. In fact, he called me the other day and told me that she sent provocative photos of herself in some skimpy lingerie to his e-mail address. He gave her hell for it when he called on her cell phone and do you know she had the gall to threaten him?! I mean, really, who would do something like that?"

"Apparently, her. Really, though, what did Jason ever see in her in the first place?" Kat asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know and really, I don't really wanna know. He broke up with her after she cheated on him and it has been nothing but hell ever since," Trini said as she watched the crosswalk sign go from 'stop' to 'walk'. Just as she was heading across the street, a car came out of nowhere and came straight at her. With her quicking thinking, Trini managed to move out of the way with just seconds to spare. As the car sped away, the original yellow ranger managed to get the license plate number as she backed up towards the corner.

"Trini, my God! Are you okay?!" Kimberly asked frantically as she ran over to her best friend.

Placing her hand on her forehead, Trini sighed deeply as she felt her heart racing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

"What the hell was that about?" Aisha asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Trini sighed deeply as anger boiled in her veins. "I don't know, but you best believe whoever was driving that car won't be getting away with it. Good thing I was able to get the license plate number as he or she was driving away."

"So, what happens now?" Kat asked as they quickly crossed the street and headed towards a local Italian restaurant.

"Like I said before, whoever drives that car will have to answer to me...and the police. But, let's not worry about that right now. Let's get some Italian," Trini declared as she headed inside the restaurant, with Kim, Kat and Aisha trailing close behind.

Meanwhile, the car stopped in front of the Beverly Hills hotel and the woman driving it was frustrated because she didn't succeed in her mission in running over Trini. Slapping her hands harshly against the steering wheel, now she has to come up with yet another plan of getting rid of that meddlesome bitch.

As it turns out, Trini was much tougher than she thought.

It doesn't matter to Victoria because with now both of her fathers out of her life permanently, she just needs to up the ante in getting Jason back. And she knows exactly how she's gonna do it.

 _Once he sees me in his favorite pair of lingerie, he won't be able to resist me. And when that bitch comes in and catches us, well, she'll have no other choice than to break up with him; leaving the door open for me to comfort him. He'll just have to take me back. He'll just have to._

Smiling evilly, Victoria revved the engine to her car again and took off down the street; the excitement of getting Jason back lulling in her veins...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Jason comes home, only to find Victoria ambushing him in another attempt of seducing him. He ends up making good on his threat by contacting the police, which only fueled his ever growing obsession for him even further. And the mysterious blond woman (Emily) finally wakes up in the hospital, with the memories of what happened to her slowly resurfaces! What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Victoria just don't know when to quit, huh? Something tells me the only way Jason will ever be free of his deranged ex-girlfriend if she ends up dead! We'll see what happens (wink, winks)!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, Happy Mother's Day!**

 **Please review!**


	13. No Holds Barred

**I'm back with yet another explosive chapter of "At Every Turn". I'm so happy you guys are coming along for the ride and the twists and turns just keep on coming. Now, I know you're wondering what's gonna happen to Victoria now that she got rid of both of her fathers and has refocused her attention on snaring Jason back, however, with so many speed bumps and setbacks keep coming her way, there's no telling what she'll do next.**

 **Now, as I mentioned before, there will be a happy ending coming for Jason and Trini. I still have a long way to go, but it's coming, so don't worry. And, if you're wondering what's gonna happen to Emily, don't worry; she survives and she's gonna play a major role in Victoria finally meeting her maker permanently. That will also happen in a future chapter.**

 **One more thing, there will be another time jump coming your way in the next seven or eight chapters! I like to keep the suspense flowing (wink, wink).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 16_ _th_ _, 2003_

After another long day at the office, Jason walked through the front door of his condo and dropped his things on the table. He closed the door and headed towards the sofa, anxiously anticipating putting his feet up on the coffee table and nursing a glass of scotch on the rocks. He could call Trini to see if she could use company, but he remembered that she has a really big case coming up, so she needs to focus on all of her energy on exonerating her client.

He was about to put his feet up on the table when he noticed a glass of scotch sitting right near his left foot. The back ends of his hair stood up when he picked it up (using a cloth he kept in his pocket) and inspected it much further; his eyes landing on a smudge of red lipstick on the rim of the glass. Angrily, he slammed the glass down on the table, got up off the sofa and proceeded to head towards his bedroom, having a good idea of who would break into his condo.

Once he kicked the door to his room open, however, he was greeted to a horrifying sight.

Victoria was laying on his bed; wearing the same skimpy lingerie she wore in the photos she sent to his e-mail. Her hair was changed from fiery red to jet black, as if she was trying to mimic Trini!

The original red ranger was furious. So furious that he felt his body shaking uncontrollably. Now, this deranged person had the audacity to break into his home; knowing full and well that it was she who ruined their relationship, not him! He was so upset that his head was about to explode.

"Welcome home, handsome," she purred seductively as she slowly started climbing off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my fucking house, Victoria?!" Jason screamed, trying so hard not to punch her in her face.

"Waiting up on you, sexy. I was hoping we could catch up, if you know what I mean," she said as she approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat leaping out of his chest.

He quickly removed her hand away from him and took a step back. "You really don't get it, do you? I told you before that I don't want anything to do with you anymore after _you_ cheated on _me_! How dare you break into my house?!"

"Oh, come on, Jason. You don't really mean that, do you? You know I can still turn you on," she purred as she reached down between them and started palming his flaccid erection through his pants.

"Actually, I don't feel anything for you. And will you please stop touching me?! You're making me sick to my stomach!" he growled as he yanked her hand away from him. She stumbled back surprisingly and looked at him in astonishment.

"Jason, why are you acting like this? Why can't you see that we belong together? You really can't get past the one mistake I made, but, no, you quickly moved on to that meddling bitch! I love you, not Trini!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

He just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't have time for you silly games, Victoria. Now, you either have two choices: either you get out of my house right now or I'll be more than happy to call the police and have them remove you from my home!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you come back to me! Why can't you see that I fucking love you?!" Victoria snapped, even lunging herself at him and trying desperately to kiss him to prove her point.

 _Oh, hell no! Not this again! She needs to get off me right now or else I'm gonna do something that I know I'm gonna regret!_ He thought as he struggled to get away from the grip. Flashbacks to when she tried to seduce him at her house started popping up in his head and he shuddered in fear at the thought of what would've happened if she had actually succeeded.

"Don't fight the feeling, Jason. Just let it flow between us. Make love to me like you used to and make me feel like a woman again," she pleaded as she kept her strong grip on him and even attempted to kiss him once again.

Realizing that he had no other alternative, he ended up pushing her off him roughly. She landed on the floor with a thud and sobbed hysterically, the pain shooting up her back. The only sounds you could heart was her loud sob and his heavy breathing, which was low, deadly and menacing.

"Why did you do that, Jason?" she said, more tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you say another goddamn word, Victoria! I'm calling the police and your ass is out of my house!" he said as he turned on his heel and stormed out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She didn't have the strength to get up and go after him because her back was still hurting, so she just continued to lay there on the floor, withering.

Within a few minutes, the police showed up at the condo and as Jason was speaking to the officers and even showing them the surveillance footage of Victoria climbing in through a window by using a crowbar, she was being escorted out in handcuffs. She kept staring at Jason with love and malice dancing in her eyes and doing everything she could to get his attention.

"Just please get her out of my house. She has been nothing but a nuisance every since I broke up with her," Jason told one officer, who was jotting everything down in his notepad.

"We'll take care of this, Mr. Scott. In addition to facing breaking and entering and attempted sexual assault charges, she's also facing vehicular assault charges in connection to an incident that was reported by a Ms. Trini Kwan in Los Angeles a week prior," Officer Johnson revealed, which caught Jason completely by surprise.

"Wait, what? Can you run that by me again?" Jason asked, looking confused for a second.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Well, according to Ms. Kwan, as she was crossing the street on Rodeo drive, a car sped up right at her. She managed to get out of the way with just seconds to spare and was able to obtain the license plate number as the car sped away. The car that Ms. Jones was driving matched the description of the license plate number we received, so it didn't take us long to put two and two together," Officer Fabian revealed, which angered Jason even further.

"You bitch! You tried to run over my girlfriend!" he roared, the veins in his neck started to pop out as he watched her being dragged out in handcuffs by two uniformed officers, screaming for them to let her go.

"Mr. Scott, please calm down. I'd take it that Ms. Kwan is your girlfriend, right?" Officer Johnson asked as he patted Jason's shoulder gently.

The original red ranger finally started to calm down, but he was still angry. "Yes, she is. I've known her since we were kids, but we've only been dating for a little over a year. She lives in Los Angeles and works as a lawyer in Pasadena."

"Well, why don't you go and check on her? We have everything we need and we'll call and let you know of any changes. I also would advise that you seek a protection order against Ms. Jones. She seems to be a little be unhinged," Officer Fabian said as he and his partner headed towards the front door.

"More like deranged, but that's close enough. Thank you for coming, officers," Jason said sincerely as he shook both of their hands and watched them leave. He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply. Today has been rough, to say the least.

Heeding the officers' advice, he grabbed his car keys off the table and headed out the door; intent on seeing Trini so he could get some answers on why she didn't tell him about that incident.

Meanwhile, slouching in the backseat of a cop car, Victoria was stewing with anger. Not only did her latest plan of getting Jason back quickly went up in smoke, but now, she could be facing some serious charges and could end up in prison. And, because she killed both of her fathers and disposed of their bodies in the Pacific Ocean, she now has only herself to rely on. With more tears streaming down her face, the black haired beauty is running out of options.

However, the only thing she won't do is give up. Somehow, someway, Jason will be back with her. And, if it means killing him and herself in order for them to be together in the afterlife, then so be it.

 _You won't get rid of me that easy, Jason! I won't let you get away with this! You're mine; always and forever!_

X

 _Kwan Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _April 16_ _th_ _, 2003_

"Jason! I'm so glad to see you, Rex. What makes you decide to stop by to see little ole me?" Trini said, smiling brightly as she stepped aside and allowed him to walk inside of her home. As she closed the door, however, she could tell that his visit wasn't a social call.

"Trini, why didn't you tell me you almost got ran over by Victoria a week ago?" he asked, getting right to the point.

She looked at him in shock. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"You won't believe this, but Victoria broke into my house earlier today. I found her, in my bedroom, laying in my bed and wearing that getup she wore in the photos she sent me through my e-mail. She was all over me; trying to kiss me, grabbing me through my pants and was saying all kinds of crazy stuff. I ended up pushing her on the floor because I didn't have any other options and she wouldn't leave well enough alone. I called the police and they showed up a few minutes later to arrest her. They were the ones who told me about what happened to you," he explained, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Rex, I'm sorry for not telling you. I guess it must've slipped my mind. I did have every intention of telling you, believe me," she replied, gripping his arm tightly.

He just sighed deeply. "I'm not mad at you, Tiger. I'm more worried than mad. I'm just so sick and tired of Victoria disrupting our lives! I'm starting to realize that the only way we can ever be truly free of her if she ends up dead."

"Let's not hold our breath, Jase. Knowing her, she'll probably find a way to rise from the dead," she muttered underneath her breath.

"Which scares me greatly, baby. Which is why in the near future, if something terrible happens to you and vice versa, please tell me right away. I just can't bear the thought of losing you," he said, his eyes brimming with tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She could feel his emotion as he was holding her tightly. While Trini has always been able to defend herself and didn't have to rely on a man to rescue her, she has to remember that it's been a long time since she wore the spandex suit and this isn't another one of Rita or Zedd's monsters she's facing. No, this is real life and she's dealing with a life or death situation involving a deranged ex-girlfriend who can't seem to leave well enough alone, a man she has known ever since she was a kid who's pretty much at the end of his rope and her being dragged through the middle of the seemingly never-ending drama.

It was giving her a headache (no pun intended).

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I don't plan on leaving your side for a good long time," she assured him as she nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck.

"You don't know that for sure, Tiger. Tomorrow's never promised," Jason replied, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

She raised her head up and looked at him, her heart breaking at the sight of him being so distraught. "I know that. I'm just saying that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Mr. Scott and I'll be damned if Victoria destroys everything that you and I had built up...together."

"Even after all this, you still love me?" he asked, looking astonished.

"Tell you what, why don't I take you upstairs and show you how much I love you?" she suggested with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, grinning at her foolishly.

"You know me, Jason. I always keep my promises," she replied as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to head upstairs to her bedroom, with every intention of fulfilling her promise of showing him how much she loves him.

Several hours later, as they basked in the glow of their rigorous lovemaking, Jason fell asleep with the biggest smile etched on his face. Trini, however, snuggled close to his side and looked up at his face, which was being reflected by the pale moonlight beaming down on his face. She can't imagine her life without him, which is why she's gonna do whatever it takes to hold on to him and love him with the proper respect he deserves.

 _Sorry, Victoria. It's gonna take more than you trying to run me over with your car to take me out once and for all. Jason is mine; always and forever!_

As she fell asleep, however, she has no idea that Victoria is hatching a new plan in getting Jason back.

And it could have deadly ramifications for all those involved.

X

 _UCLA Medical Center_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _April 18_ _th_ _, 2003_

The blond woman, who was still laying in a coma, has since been moved out of ICU and is now settled comfortably in a private room. She hasn't woken up just yet, however, her brain activity was showing signs of improvement and slowly, but surely, her memories of what happened before she ended up here was coming back to her.

Suddenly, she started tossing and turning as the monitors started beeping out of control. The blond woman felt her fingers twitching slightly and her struggling to open her eyes. Then, as if by chance, the memories of how she ended up here started coming back to her and before long, her eyes were finally open, tears started streaming down her face and she started breathing heavily as the face of the woman who put two bullets in her head and caused her to go over the cliff popped up in her brain.

 _V-victoria! Victoria Jones! Jason's deranged ex-girlfriend did this to me! She's the reason why I'm laying in the hospital! I can't believe she would do this to me; especially since Jason and I were broken up long before she ever came into his life! As soon as I'm fully recovered, I'm getting out of here and I'm gonna track her down! That bitch will rue the day she ever messed with me!_

As several doctors and nurses burst into the room to check on her status, she balled her right hand up into a fist; silently vowing to make Victoria pay for everything she's done!

No holds barred!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: A shocking false accusation being made by Victoria causes Jason's world to turn upside down. Trini continues to stand by her man and, thanks to her legal expertise, is able to uncover the truth about Victoria's sudden claims. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **This girl just don't know when to quit, right? Something tells me that Jason's nightmare is nowhere near over yet! But, like I said before, there will be a happy ending coming, but we still have a long way to go!**

 **Oh, and please, if you have a chance, check out my one shot series _Red & Yellow_, starring Jason & Trini!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Going Too Far?

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and things get explosive. For one, remember I said that Victoria will make a shocking allegation against Jason that will turn his world upside down? Well, it happens in this chapter. Needless to say, if she really wants him back, she has to try and ruin his life in order to make that happen. However, Victoria will quickly learn that you don't mess with Jason Lee Scott...especially since he has a girlfriend who also happens to be a lawyer and she's gonna be the key in him getting vindicated. Furthermore, as I mentioned before, there will be a time jump within the next six chapters because I like to keep the suspense going.**

 **One more thing, if you have any suggestions on how Victoria will finally kick the bucket once and for all, let me know. I love to hear your input and thoughts about what should happen next. And, yes, as I mentioned so many time before, there will be happy ending coming. I still have some ways to go, but the climax of the story is slowly approaching, okay?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 25th_ _, 2003_

"You did an excellent job, Miguel. You shall be handsomely rewarded when all of this is over," Victoria said as she checked herself in the mirror and admired the exceptional work her accomplice made on her face.

"It's no problem, Vicky. But, I just have one question: why are you really doing this? I mean, I can understand wanting the guy back, but to falsely accuse him of assaulting you? I mean, clearly, there should be another way for you in getting him back," Miguel asked as he stood right behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She stared blankly at the mirror. "Every attempt at getting my man back has failed. And, besides, sometimes, if you love that person so much, you have to ruin his life in order to get him back."

"That don't make any sense, but if this Jason guy means that much to you, well, then, more power to you. I'm getting out of here," he replied as he removed his hands away from her and proceeded to head towards the door.

"Oh, and Miguel? Remember what I said. You keep your mouth shut and don't bring any attention to yourself. And when the time is right, I'll call you back so you can be handsomely rewarded for your hard work," she said with a wink. Shivering nervously, Miguel left the house, shutting the door behind him.

Victoria returned her attention to the full length mirror and ran her finger over her bruised cheek; wincing slightly as she pinched her cheek lightly. He really did a number on her, which turned out to be perfect for her because there was no way in hell Jason will be able to talk his way out of this. He'll have no other choice than to take her back because, otherwise, he'll end up in jail, his friends will turn against him and, if Victoria really has her way, that meddling bitch Trini will have no other choice than to break up with him. Then, he'll end up a shell of his former self; wondering how did he end up in this predicament in the first place and with nowhere else to turn, he'll end up crawling back to her.

 _I'm sorry it has come to this, Jason. None of this would be happening if you would've just forgiven me and took me back, but, no, you're so convinced that I'll hurt you again that you ended up in that bitch's bed. Well, no more. Once everyone see the bruises on my face, you'll end up with absolutely nothing. Then, you'll have no choice but to come back to me!_

Smirking evilly, the former redhead reached down and picked up the phone off the receiver and began dialing 911. After only a few rings, someone picked up.

"Yes, my name is Victoria Jones and I need police assistance. My boyfriend physically attacked me and I'm afraid of him. His name? Jason Lee Scott."

X

 _Rollins Realty_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 25_ _th_ _, 2003_

It was turning out to be another slow day at the office, so Jason sat at his desk, mulling over mounds and mounds of paperwork and nursing his third cup of coffee. It has been truly been a tiring week for the original red ranger, who wanted to cut out of here, go home, climb into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. Between his demanding career, having to deal with Victoria's nonstop craziness and not spending any quality time with Trini, well, he was going insane.

Hell, if anything, he was getting a headache (no pun intended).

Sighing deeply, he ran his fingers through his short brown hair and continued working until the door to his office was opened and one of his co-workers stepped right inside, looking puzzled. Jason raised his head up to see what was happening.

"Hey, Mitch, what's up?" he asked.

"Jason, you need to come out here right now. There's two cops waiting in the lobby and they're looking for you," Mitch said, apparently out of breath.

Looking puzzled himself, Jason got up from his desk and followed Mitch right out. Sure enough, two uniformed officers were standing in the lobby, talking to several other workers and asking routine questions about Jason's character.

"Uh, may I help you officers?" Jason asked as he approached them slowly.

"Are you Jason Lee Scott?" one uniformed officer asked as the original red ranger approached them with apprehension.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Jason replied, looking concerned.

"We're gonna need you to come with us, sir. We have some questions to ask you about your girlfriend, Victoria Jones," another uniformed officer said as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. Victoria Jones is my ex-girlfriend. My girlfriend's name is Trinity Kwan," Jason replied, his confusion growing higher.

"Oh, really? Well, just come with us so we can figure some things out, please? I promise you, everything will be worked out," the first uniformed officer said as they proceeded to leave.

"Jason, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Mitch asked as he watched his friend and colleague being led away by the officers.

"I hope so. If not, call Trini! She's a lawyer!" Jason screamed before he disappeared from sight.

As he was put into the backseat of the squad car once they got outside, Victoria was watching the whole thing unfold from a distance. Smiling evilly, the former redhead's plan in getting her man back was going well so far. Soon, he'll be back where he belongs and his so-called girlfriend will be out of the picture...permanently!

As she drove away, little did she know, however, her plan will once again go up in smoke.

And when she discovers the person responsible, he or she will pay...big time!

X

 _Interrogation Room_

 _Malibu Police Station_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 25_ _th_ _, 2003_

Jason couldn't believe he was here. He didn't understand what he did and why was he the one being targeted. Slumping down in his chair, the former red ranger's patience was wearing thin and if somebody doesn't tell him something soon, his head will explode. Now, he's known for being level headed, calm, cool and collected, but considering the roller coaster ride he's been through over the last year, well, you can't blame him for going off the deep end.

Just then, a seasoned detective finally came in. He had a manilla folder in his hands as he watched how disheveled and frustrated Jason was looking. Realizing that he had to get to the bottom of what was going on, he pulled out a chair and sat right down across from the original red ranger, then he dropped the folder on the wooden table.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Scott?" Detective Barton Hamilton asked, getting right to the point.

"No, I really don't. I don't know what's going on, but I can guarantee you, my ex-girlfriend has something to do with why I'm here," Jason replied, breathing heavily.

"Your ex-girlfriend? Her name wouldn't happen to be Victoria Jones, right?" Hamilton asked, arching an eyebrow up skeptically.

"You would be right. I don't know what to do with her. She won't leave me alone; ever since I broke up with her over a year ago, she's been a constant terror in my life. She's even dragging my current girlfriend and my friends through the wringer," Jason explained, placing his head in his hands.

"Okay, if she's such a terror, then why don't you explain these?" Hamilton asked as he opened up the manilla folder and took out several photos. He placed them, one by one, in front of Jason, who raised his head up long enough to look at them. Needless to say, a mixture of shock, disbelief and bewilderment etched on his face.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She called 911 earlier and reported that you beat her up so badly, she ended up with contusions on her face. What time did you arrive at her house today, Mr. Scott?" Hamilton asked, getting angry.

"I didn't go to her house. At all. I went to work at the real estate office at 8am and have been there all day. My co-workers will confirm my alibi," Jason said, trying to reason with the detective, who doesn't look convinced.

"What about last night?" Hamilton asked as he took the photos away from Jason.

"I was in Los Angeles at my girlfriend's house. I didn't get home until around 6:30am. Like I said before, my ex has been a constant terror in my life ever since I caught her having sex with another man last year. She has constantly stalked me, sending me provocative photos through my e-mail, attacked my girlfriend and even had her stepfather tried to seduce at her home. The last time I was at her house was a little over a year ago and she tried to seduce me there. I even had to call the police myself when she broke into my house last week and tried to assault me. I have the surveillance video as proof," Jason explained, getting exasperated.

"Tell me something else, then, Mr. Scott. If she's such a terror, why didn't you get a restraining order?" Hamilton asked, still looking stony.

"I tried, but you guys blew me off; telling me that I should be lucky to have someone who loves me that much. Plus, men being stalked is still a rare occurrence, so we get very little to almost no help in these kinds of cases. If I didn't know any better, I think she's trying to..." Jason never got to finish because the door opened once again, only this time, a uniformed officer walked in with a sharp dressed women trailing right behind him.

"Detective, Mr. Scott's lawyer is here," she announced before turning on her heel and walked out of the interrogation room.

"I would like to have a word with my client in private, please?" she announced, placing her briefcase on the table.

Sighing deeply, Hamilton got up, grabbed the photos from the table, put them back into the manilla folder and walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Jason and his lawyer alone.

"Trini, I'm so glad you're here," he said, jumping up from his chair and wrapping his arms around her. She eagerly went to his arms and felt his tears pressing against her face.

"I got here as soon as I could. Now, what's going on?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"This time, Victoria has gone too far. She had the damn nerve to get me arrested for beating her up," he said, reaching over and picking up the photos off the table.

"What?! Are you serious?" she asked, looking completely shocked.

"Dead serious. I mean, I was at work, minding my own business when Mitch came into my office and told me that two uniformed officers were looking for me. So, I went out to the lobby and approached them and the next thing I knew, I'm being shoved into a cop's car and I'm now here," he explained, running his fingers through his hair as he handed the photos over to her.

"You're right, baby. That bitch has gone too far. Don't worry about this, okay? I'm gonna figure out a way to get you out of here ASAP," she replied

"I really hope so. I'm pretty much at the end of my rope concerning Victoria. She's just so determined to get me back, she'll even go so far than to ruin my life to make it happen. At the rate she keeps going, I'm gonna end up in a straightjacket at a mental institution because she's driving me insane," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Rex. Like I said before, I'll find a way to get you out of here. Now, have they set any bail yet?" she asked as they both sat down across from each other.

"No. I don't even know if I'm even under arrest. When those two uniformed officers came by the office, they didn't put me in handcuffs," Jason said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"They didn't put you in handcuffs and you weren't read your Miranda rights? Yeah, I smell a rat," Trini said, staring right at her boyfriend.

"Me, too. I just don't know what it is," he replied, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his gently. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right away. Something tells me Victoria is doing more than just falsely accusing you."

"You think because she has her own legal nightmare to face that she's doing this to save herself some time?" Jason asked softly as he leaned forward.

The original yellow ranger's face went from stony to anger as she leaned over and got in his face. "Believe me, Rex. When I get through with that bitch, she's gonna wish that she was never born."

Meanwhile, a woman wearing a black hoodie walked inside the police headquarters and approached the front desk. She pulled the dark garment over her face to conceal the bruises on her face; though she's not here to report her boyfriend beating her up. Instead, the woman was here to give the cops information on an innocent man being railroaded by a deranged and possessive former girlfriend who won't leave him alone. Believe me, she had dealt with that woman's wrath and that's why she ended up in the predicament she's in because of this deranged woman.

"Hi. May I help you, young lady?" a female uniformed officer asked when she approached the table.

The woman pushed the hoodie away from her face long enough to stare at the officer. "Uh, yes, I understand that you have a suspect in custody over an assault case."

"Yes, we do, but at this time, we can't provide anymore information. Why do you ask?" the officer asked.

"I'm here to clear his name. He's not a violent man and he's been falsely accused by an ex-girlfriend who's been terrorizing him for a little over a year," the woman said defiantly.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" the officer asked, looking puzzled.

The woman removed the hoodie away from her face and ran her fingers through her long blond hair. The female officer looked stunned because she vaguely remembered this woman's face, which was now covered in bruises, being plastered all over the missing person's bulletin. No one believed she would turn up alive after being gone for a little over a year.

"Oh, my God. Y-you're that missing woman," the female officer stammered, her face still masking in shock.

The blond woman just nodded her head. "I am. I woke up out of my coma and now, I'm here to clear my friend's name. I have information about his ex-girlfriend, Victoria Jones."

"You have information?"

"You bet your ass I do. She's the reason why I'm here today. It started a little over a year ago..."

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Jason appears in court, but thanks to Trini and the unexpected help of the mysterious woman (Emily), he's cleared of any wrongdoing. Trini ends up visiting him at his house and they end up taking out their frustrations the best way they know how. And, Victoria is beside herself with anger when she learns charges against Jason has been dropped and now has to figure out her next desperate move. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **It's getting more and more intense ladies and gentlemen. I decided to bring back the steamy parts because, well, I'd figured our favorite red and yellow rangers needs some sexy time again. And, don't forget to tell me what do you think should happen to Victoria at the end!**

 **And I know Emily being out of the hospital so soon after she woke up from her year long coma is unorthodox, but, remember, she's gonna play a major roll in Victoria finally being gone permanently, so I thought I was only fitting that she provides some much needed help to Jason, even though she's doing it on the DL (down low).**

 **Please review!**


	15. Turning the Tables

**I'm back with another brand new chapter. Now, I'm bringing the steamy stuff back because I miss writing that kind of thing and I figured Jason and Trini will need it after what they're going through right now. Plus, keep in mind, Emily will play a major part in Victoria finally meeting her demise by the end of this story and what happened in the last chapter is just the first sign of things to come. And we're now just five chapters away from another big time jump because, as I mentioned before, I like to keep things moving along.**

 **And things will go from bad to worse for Victoria because not only will she find out that Jason won't be going to jail, but her past will come back to haunt her because both of her fathers will finally be discovered! Something tells me this girl will never be able to catch a break, huh?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Los Angeles Superior Courthouse_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _May 3_ _rd_ _, 2003_

Jason was doing everything he can to try and stay calm, however, he was a wreck inside. As he appeared in court to answer the charges against him, he wasn't surprised to look over his shoulder to find Victoria sitting on the other side of the courtroom; trying to play off as if she's the victim. If anyone's the victim in this case, it's him; especially after the hell he's endured when he got locked up and was formally charged with assault.

When the news of his arrest reached back to his friends, they knew right away that he would never do anything like that. So, with Tommy and Kim leading the charge, Jason was quickly bailed out and was back home, where he belonged. However, he became a recluse; not wanting to deal with anyone because he just wanted to wallow in his pity. When he finally decided to show his face in public, he was looking like a shell of his former self and that was pitiful because he's not used to getting so much negative attention.

To further add insult to injury, a few days before he appeared in court, he received a phone call from Victoria. He was about to hang up when she decided to make him an offer he can't refuse. She'll drop the charges against him if he breaks up with Trini and take her back; otherwise, the former redhead will find a way to amp up the case against him, even going so far than to accuse him of letting the man he caught her having sex with last year rape her!

Horrified at what she just said, Jason hung up the phone in a haste and threw it on the floor. To his credit, however, he made sure to record their phone conversation and quickly handed a copy over to Trini and her law firm for leverage. They knew that she was gonna try something, so they had the tape in handy just in case.

Little did he know, he's gonna get some much more needed help from an unlikely source before it's all said and done.

"Now, remember, babe, let me and Donovan handle this. Don't look at her, don't speak to her and don't make a big scene because that's exactly what she wants you to do," Trini whispered to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sitting next to her at the defense's table was her co-counsel Donovan Griffin, a high profile attorney known for using questionable, but effective tactics in exonerating his clients.

"I will. I just can't believe she decided to show her face; trying to make herself out to be a victim when I'm the victim here," Jason huffed under his breath.

"Don't worry, man. When we get through with her, she's gonna be crying wolf. Something's not right with that girl," Donovan said, glaring at Victoria, who didn't notice his glare because she was checking herself in her compact mirror to make sure she looked presentable.

"Here's come the judge," Trini whispered as everyone stood up and watched the judge making his appearance from his private chambers and headed towards his table.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'll hear the people on bail," Judge Jonathan Brockman said, getting right to the chase.

"$200,000, your honor. The defendant is a flight risk and we are seeking a lengthy prison sentence for assault," prosecutor Gina Rice said, looking over at the defense's table.

"Do the defense have any objections?" judge Brockman asked.

"Yes, we do. The people don't even have a case. My client has an airtight alibi. He was spending the evening with my co-counsel, who he happens to be dating and I have five witnesses who will testify that his car was parked there the entire night and he left shortly before 6am the next morning," Donovan replied.

"Is that right?" Brockman asked, arching his eyebrow up in skepticism.

"Yes, your honor. We also have witnesses who can verify that my client arrived at his residence around 6:30am, and even stopped to speak with one of the residents before going inside his condo," Donovan added.

"According to the witness' medical records, she was assaulted between the hours of 5:30am and 6:30am," Gina jumped in, holding up several documents in her hands.

"Which would've been impossible because my client didn't leave for work until around 7:30am. He arrived at his place of employment at 8:00am and was seen the entire time there. Also, I'm befuddled that two uniformed officers showed up at his place of employment and placed him in the back of the squad car without any provocation. Last time I checked, he wasn't under arrest, he wasn't read his Miranda rights and he was only charged after a seasoned detective showed him the photos of the injuries the witness supposedly sustained," Donovan said, which shocked everyone in the courtroom.

"Mr. Scott wasn't placed under arrest? Do you have any explanation to why, counselor?" Brockman asked, turning his attention towards the prosecutor.

"Uh, at this time, no, your honor," Gina said, lowering her head in shame.

"Figures as much. The fact that this case even made it to court without a proper investigation baffles me. Oh, and given that the witness has her own legal issues involving my client and my co-counsel to contend with, I'm questioning her motives to why she would bring up charges against him in the first place," Donovan said, which caused Victoria's eyes to widen in shock. How the hell does he know about her legal issues?!

"That's irrelevant, your honor," Gina protested, but Donovan was just getting started.

"I have to agree with the people, counselor. You're way off base here," Brockman replied.

"I'm not off base, your honor. The witness has everything to do with what my client's going through right now. We have concrete evidence that she's been stalking him for over a year and she has an breaking and entering, attempted sexual assault and vehicular assault charges under her belt. In addition to her being caught on camera breaking into my client's home, she also contacted him through the phone and threatened to claim that she was raped by the man she was caught having sex with last year, that ultimately lead to their breakup," Donovan said, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Your honor, this is absolutely absurd and completely irrelevant to the matter at hand!" Gina shouted, but it was clear that even she was now questioning the credibility of this case.

"I'm afraid not, counselor. I even have the taped phone conversation, which took place just a few days ago, present in my possession. Shall we listen to it?" Donovan asked as he popped the tape in the tape player and pushed 'play'. Soon enough, the unmistakable sounds of Victoria and Jason engaging in a heated conversation started echoing the courtroom.

" _Hello, Jason."_

" _Why are you calling me, Victoria?! I'm hanging up right now!"_

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. I'm sorry I had to get you arrested, but you left me no choice. I love you so much and if it means I had to ruin your life in order to get you back, then so be it."_

" _You're fucking sick in the head, you know that?"_

" _I'm sick for you, love. But, I can make this all go away if you do something for me."_

" _How?"_

" _I'm willing to drop the charges against you if you break up with Trini and come back to me. If not, I won't hesitate to tell the judge that you allowed the man you caught me having sex with last year rape me."_

" _Are you kidding me right now?! After all the hell you put me through, you really would go there?!"_

" _Sometimes, if you really love someone that much, you have to take him down a peg or two in order to see your plans through. That's exactly what I'm doing, Jason. If it means having to put you in jail in order for you to realize that I still love you, then so be it. I'm sorry it has come to this, but you leave me with no other choice."_

" _Victoria, how can you be so malicious towards me?!"_

" _Believe me, love, I'm just getting started. Now, remember what I said and I hope you make the right decision soon..."_

"Your honor, how could you let this happen?" Gina asked, looking completely shocked and disgusted at what she just heard.

"No, how could you let this spiral out of control? As I mentioned before, the fact that this even made it to court without a proper investigation baffles me. And, I have one more piece of jaw dropping evidence from an anonymous source that clearly indicates my client's innocence," Donovan said, pulling several documents out of his briefcase.

"Do you have it with you, counselor?" Brockman asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Here they are," Donovan said as he handed them over to the bailiff, who in turn, handed them over to the judge.

"Man, he is really good," Jason whispered in Trini's ear.

"I'm telling you, babe. He knows what he's doing. Even though his practices are questionable at times, his win/loss ratio is off the charts and he has helped me with my cases along the way. I'm happy to be paired up with him because we are pretty unbeatable. Don't worry about it, okay? You're gonna be out of here by the end of the day," she whispered back with a smile on her face.

Jason nodded his head and sighed as he looked over his shoulder and was shocked to find that Victoria has disappeared. He stood up for a second to see where she had gone, but when he couldn't find her, he sat back down and shrugged his shoulders; quickly putting that situation in the back of his mind. He still had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Who were you looking for, Jase?" Trini asked, looking confused.

"Victoria. She suddenly disappeared. I wondered where she run off to," he said, looking around the room to find her.

"I don't know and, frankly, I don't care. Let's just focus on getting you out of here," she said in a soft, firm tone.

"I've seen and heard enough. Based on the evidence that was being presented to me and the fact that Mr. Scott has been completely railroaded without a proper investigation, I hereby absolve him of any wrong doing. Mr. Scott, the court would like to apologize for any wrongdoing we may have caused you," Brockman said with a smile on his face.

"Apology accepted, your honor," Jason replied, closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"And, as for you, counselor, I fully expect your so-called witness to show up in court within the next two weeks or else I won't hesitate to bootstrap a warrant on her ass for falsifying a police report and for wrongly filing charges against the defendant. Do I make myself clear?" he asked the prosecutor, who hung her head low in shame.

"Crystal clear, your honor," Gina said softly.

"Very well, then. Court is adjourned, The client is free to leave," Brockman declared as he banged the gavel and awaited for the next case to come in.

"Donovan, I don't know how to thank you for doing this," Jason said as he watched Donovan and Trini pack up their things and stuffed them in their respective briefcases.

"It's no problem, Jason. I saw right through Victoria's bullshit and I took care of the situation before it was too late. Speaking of Victoria, where she did she go?" Donovan asked as he looked around the courtroom to see if she was still there.

"She ended up leaving in the middle of the proceedings. I just wanna go home and forget about it," Jason said as they proceeded to head out of the courtroom.

"And, you will, honey. It's gonna take time, but everything's gonna be okay," Trini assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

As they were leaving the courthouse, however, Jason was taken aback by Trini being distant towards him. He watched her leave with Donovan while he stood on the steps of the courthouse, feeling as though he was alone in the world. Even though he was a free man, his emotions were still all over the place; and with the nightmare with Victoria still nowhere near over yet, the original red ranger was literally hanging by a thread.

As he was leaving, he failed to noticed a girl dressed in black lurking in the background with a smile on her face. Though she can't show her face just yet, she knew that she did the right thing in clearing his name.

 _Don't worry, Jason. Soon, Victoria will be out of our lives once and for all!_

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _May 15_ _th_ _, 2003_

Punching the bag as hard as he could and sweating profusely, Jason's nerves were definitely on edge as he vented out his frustration the best way he knows how: by working out in his private gym. Every hit to the punching bag was a silent testament to everything he has gone through over the last few weeks, few months, hell, even almost 18 months. The original red ranger was this close to losing everything he held most dear; especially his beloved girlfriend because of Victoria. He can't remember ever hating anyone as much as he hates her right now.

The fact that she would falsely accuse him of assaulting her and then sunk even lower by threatening him made his blood boil. And, even though, he got off scot free without going to trial, thanks to an anonymous source bringing damning evidence against Victoria, the damage was done. He's gonna be looked at and treated differently because of the false accusations probably for the rest of his life.

Now, he would never, _ever_ , put his hands on a female, but, at this point, he was starting to wonder if he should reconsider changing that option. Victoria was doing an excellent job of messing with his mind and ruining his life that if he really could, he would wring her neck and make her disappear.

Oh, who was he kidding? Deep down in his soul, he wouldn't go there because she'll just find a new way of making his life a living hell. After punching the bag hard one more time, Jason collapsed on the bench and started breathing heavily; running his fingers through his short brown hair and closing his eyes. No, he can't bring himself to go down that route because that's exactly what she wants. No, he has to find another way to be done with her once and for all.

Draping a towel over his shoulders, he got up from the bench and proceeded to head inside his condo to get something to drink. He was about to head into the kitchen when someone knocked on his front door. Sighing deeply, he turned on his heel, criss-crossed his way through the living room and arrived at the front door a few seconds later. Peering through the peephole to see who was standing outside, he breathed a sigh of relief when the person decided to show her face.

It was Trini.

Jason quickly opened the door and stood face to face with the woman he loves and almost lost because of a certain ex-girlfriend, a single tear streamed down his face as he held in his breath and waited for one of them to break the tension between them.

"How are you holding up, Rex?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

He sighed deeply as he stepped aside and allowed her to come inside his home. "As well I can be, Tiger. It's been a rough few weeks, but I'm trying to hang in there."

"Same here. I'm hanging in there as well, but, this thing with Victoria has completely spiraled out of control. I never knew she could be this malicious," she replied as she sat down on the sofa.

"I knew. After all, I dealt with her for 2 years. I just can't believe she would stoop so low than to accuse me of beating her up. Thank God I was able to tape our phone conversation and thank God for the anonymous person who brought more proof that I wasn't anywhere near her that night. Otherwise, I'd be rotting in jail right about now," he said as he sat down next to her and put his face in his hands.

Trini's heart completely broke for him; seeing him so vulnerable and broken down after everything he's been through. "Babe, everything's gonna be okay. It's not gonna be easy, but, everything will die down eventually."

He shot his head up and looked at her, tears streaming down his face. "How, Tiger? Look at me. I'm not the man I used to be. Thanks to Victoria's false accusations, I'm being treated differently whenever I'm out in public. I have to go to work being subjected to gossip and whispers from my co-workers and I'm pretty much at wit's end. And, then, there's you."

"Me? What about me?" she asked, looking confused.

"I almost lost you because of this bullshit. Even though you stood behind me and was a major help in getting me off, I had a feeling you were pulling yourself away from me in court. I-I couldn't bear the thought of not having you in my life anymore," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

She reached over and cupped his face in her hands, squeezing them softly. Though her own tears were streaming down her face, she was gonna be strong for the both of them.

"You listen to me and listen good, Jason Lee Scott. I LOVE YOU! I don't care what nobody says, you are it for me; always have and always will be. Nothing and/or no one will ever tear us apart; not even that deranged bitch Victoria will mess up the good thing we have going. I'm sorry if you felt that I was pulling away from you, but, the truth is, this is hurting me as much as it's hurting you. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, so you're just gonna have to get used to the fact that we're in this...together," she told him, determination laced in her voice.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied softly.

"Things may be bad now, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel and we will get there. Promise me that you won't give up hope, okay?" she asked him before she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently.

"I promise, baby," he said with a tainted smile on his face.

"In the meantime, however, what were you doing?" she asked as they both agreed to change the subject.

"I was venting out my frustration by beating the shit out of the punching bag in my private gym. Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, I think I have another way of you venting your frustration," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him seductively.

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, playing along.

"Yeah. Why don't I show you?" she asked as she leaned over and captured his lips with hers; kissing him soundly. Jason grinned against her mouth as Trini slithered her way on top of him; running her fingers through his short brown hair and gasping softly in his mouth when she felt his hands roaming her body. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hand cupping her behind; squeezing her cheeks softly as her hips rocked in tandem with his. It was pretty clear that the temperature in the room was way passed its boiling point.

Needing more room, Jason ended up scooping her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom. Trini, who had her arms and legs wrapped around him, wrapped her lips around the column of his throat; sucking and biting down on his skin and smiling against his throat when he groaned softly. Her panties were pretty much soaked when he pressed his fully tented erection against the juncture of her thighs, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

Once inside his bedroom, clothes were shed, bodies were slapped together and all you could hear was her never-ending cries of pleasure as he proceeded to kiss her from head to toe.

A loud hiss escaped her lips when he proceeded to lavish her breasts tenderly; sucking and blowing on her nipples gently as she withered underneath his hard body. He moved further down her body, kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button as he parted her legs further and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. Another loud hiss escaped her lips as he inserted another finger inside of her and felt her juices coating his fingertips. She arched her back; wanting and needing more contact from him and not with his fingers.

As if he was reading her mind, Jason starting kissing her slit; licking her folds and nuzzling his face between the soft flesh of her thighs. Trini arched her back off the bed and cried out in rapture as he kept devouring her with his soft and supple mouth. Breaking out into a huge sweat, she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around his head and grinded her core against his face; silently letting him know that she wants more.

And more she would get because he reached underneath her body and cupped her behind in his hands, then he lifted her up so he could have more access. She clutched the sheets on his bed so tightly, her knuckles turned white, however, she barely paid attention because spasms after spasms erupted into her body. She then speared her fingers through his short brown hair and gripped his scalp tightly as her climax draws near. It wasn't long before she began teetering towards the edge.

When he bit down on her clit harshly, she finally became unglued. Laying limp on the bed, she happily fell over the edge to eternal bliss as she rode out the pleasurable aftershocks of being taken through the wringer. Breathing heavily and coming down from her incredible high, Trini could only lay there and watch as Jason crawled his way on top of her; grinning foolishly. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, making her head swim once again. That boy sure knows how to drive her made with want and need.

A loud gasp escaped her lips when he felt his fully aroused member pressing against the outer juncture of her thighs. Aligning himself against her center, he gripped her hips firmly as he slid inside of her effortlessly, causing her gasp loudly in his mouth. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her with ease and groaning softly as she wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she hissed loudly as the tip of his member glided over her G-spot over and over again. Sweat was pouring off his body as he kept hammering deep inside of her with gentle precision.

Trini was clearly in heaven. Even after all the bullshit they were going through concerning Victoria, she was still standing by her man. As Jason continued making love to her like a pro, tears started streaming down her face as she tightened her legs over his back and felt new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach.

With all of her strength, she rolled them over on the bed until she ended up on top of him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she began riding him; bouncing up and down on his shaft and crying out in rapture as he slapped her butt cheek lightly, causing her to squeal. She leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing him passionately as she picked up the pace and started riding him faster. As their tongues were dueling for dominance, their hands were laced together as they moved together as one.

Before long, they were teetering on the edge of oblivion. Trying to prolong the inevitable, Jason turned her over on her stomach and re-entered her from behind. Trini hissed loudly as he proceeded to hammer deep inside of her harder and faster; grunting loudly in her ear and biting down on her earlobe gently. She reached behind her and gripped his scalp tightly as spasms after spasms started erupting into her body. With her eyes closed tightly, she was swimming in a pool of delicious ecstasy; with seemingly no plans of putting the brakes on it anytime soon.

However, all good things must come to an end. He reached in front of her and started fondling her clit gently, but firmly. She happily fell over the edge; convulsing into a million pieces as a strong climax washed over her body like a tidal wave. He soon followed by spilling himself deep inside of her and together, they collapsed on the bed into an entangled heap; wrapping their arms around each other and kissing passionately as if their lives depended on it. In their post-orgasmic haze, they laid together in a comfortable silence, pondering their next move on how to deal with the Victoria situation once and for all.

"Jason, what are you thinking about?" Trini asked, breaking the silence between them.

He sighed deeply and kissed the top of her head gently. "I don't know what's gonna happen next, but as long as I got you, I'm gonna be alright."

"Same here, baby. And, don't worry; everything else will work itself out in the long run. Just keep the faith and don't lose hope, okay?" she asked as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, then he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I won't. I love you, Trinity Jade Kwan."

"And I love you, Jason Lee Scott."

X

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu California_

 _May 15_ _th_ _, 2003_

"I can't believe this is happening, Miguel! Jason was supposed to be in jail and I was supposed to bail him out and bring him back home to me! How could you let this happen, you dumb son of a bitch?!" Victoria shrieked, pulling the strands of her long dark hair right out of her scalp.

Miguel looked at her in disbelief. "Me?! You wanted him back so bad that you ended up dragging me along for the ride! It's not my fault Jason ended up having a damn good lawyer and was able to get the charges dropped before they could go to trial! And, don't forget, you have to appear in court within two weeks or else a warrant will be issued for your arrest!"

"No, I can't believe this is happening to me! Every chance I had in getting him back has repeatedly blown up in my face! I don't know what to do now!" she screamed, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Here's a thought: why don't you just give up and move the hell on? It's obvious that he doesn't want you anymore, especially considering your behavior as of late. And, I seriously think you should get some help, Victoria. Something's not right with you," he replied as he headed towards the door.

She shot her head up and glared at him. "You're not leaving me, are you?!"

"As a matter of fact, I am. The plan failed big time and I can't be seen with you anymore. I'm sorry, Victoria, but it's been nice knowing you," he said as he opened the door and proceeded to step out.

"No! No! You're not going anywhere, Miguel! You're not leaving me!" she screamed as she ran after him. However, by the time she got outside, her former accomplice was long gone, leaving her to sort out her own mess...as usual.

With more hot tears streaming down her face, she went back inside and slammed the door behind her. Sinking down on the floor, she was clearly losing it. Every single opportunity in getting her man back has repeatedly blown up in her face and now, she don't know what to do next. She thought about throwing in the towel and move on, just like Miguel suggested, however, her wounded pride wouldn't allow her to give in so easily. Deep inside her soul, she knew she couldn't give up just yet.

 _I will not be ignored, Jason! You will be mine again come hell or high water! If it means I have to kill you in order to get you back, then so be it! And, as for you, Miguel, karma will come knocking at your door soon enough! Nobody leaves Victoria Nicole Jones hanging and lives!_

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, she slowly got up from the floor and proceeded to head towards her locked cabinet in the hallway. She unlocked it, then she reached inside and pulled out a .9 handgun; admiring it for a second before checking to make sure the safety's off and having enough bullets to start a drug war. The former redhead knew exactly what must be done.

Shed blood.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Victoria hatches a new plan of getting Jason back just as the dead bodies of Victoria's two fathers have been discovered. And, Rocky and Aisha's wedding ends in bloodshed. What will happen? Who got hurt? Stay tuned!**

 **It's getting more and more intense, guys. Victoria just don't know when to quit, huh? Well, get ready because someone will be seriously hurt in the next chapter! Wonder who it is? You'll have to wait and see what happens next!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Bloodshed Wedding

**Welcome back, everyone! I have another new chapter for you and it's pretty explosive, to say the least. Things will continue to go downhill for Victoria, but she refuses to give up her quest to get Jason back. And, in this chapter, someone will end up in the crossfire. Also, the bodies of Victoria's fathers will finally be discovered and it's only the beginning of her ultimate demise; furthermore, the mysterious blond (Emily) also playing a huge part in Victoria finally being dealt with once and for all. Something tells me it's gonna be one eventual chapter.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and, please, don't throw your flames at me on who's gonna get hurt at Rocky and Aisha's wedding (hides underneath table).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Jones Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _May 24_ _th_ _, 2003_

Smoothing out the wrinkles of her black wedding gown, a tear stained Victoria checked herself in the mirror one more time before she decided to leave. With her black veil covering her face, she was getting more and more anxious to accomplish her mission of getting Jason back and this time, she will make sure that nothing or no one will stand in her way of achieving her goals. The jet black haired beauty was sick and tired of failing, however, after today, she will get what she wants. And if anyone tries to stop her, well, she's not gonna be responsible if anything happens to them.

 _I will not fail this time! I will get Jason back! He's mine; always and forever. I will not be ignored! I will not be denied! If anyone tries to stop me, I will kill them; especially that backstabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch Trinity Kwan! Nobody messes with Victoria Nicole Jones and gets away with it! NOBODY!_

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her .9 revolver off the table and checked to make sure the safety was off and the gun was fully loaded with bullets. With fresh tears streaming down her face, she placed her gun inside her clutch purse and proceeded head out of her house. She knows exactly where she's going and she plans on giving the newlyweds a wedding gift they'll never forget.

 _The day of reckoning has arrived and no one is safe! Come hell or high water, I will get my man back...even if it means I have to kill him!_

As she climbed into her car and prepared herself to leave for the wedding, she has no idea that a new dark cloud would soon loom over her head and her past will be coming back to haunt her in a way that she'll probably never be able to recover from. And with her own legal issues still looming on her shoulders, it's unlikely that she'll ever bounce back from it any time soon.

Meanwhile, in the backwoods of Malibu, a crime scene was tapered off and several detectives and medical examiners began their investigation into the discovers of two bodies found just a few feet away from each other. While one detective kneeled down in front of the decomposing body of a man, who looked as though he was a drifter, another detective was kneeling down in front of the decomposing body of a well-dressed man. Whoever killed these men knew exactly what they were doing and has managed to elude the police for so long.

"What you got over there, Sampson?" Detective Marshall asked as he stood up and walked over to his partner, who was still kneeling down in front of the drifter's body and shook his head.

"No defensive wounds on his body. Not like that other guy. Seems to me he has been poisoned," Detective Sampson said as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his hands.

"Whoever did this knew exactly what he or she was doing. But, what I don't get is why dump their bodies in the same location and just a few feet away from one another?" Marshall asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we find more information and/or more evidence. I'm pretty certain they were killed somewhere else and was dumped in the woods to throw us off. Let's keep looking to see if we can find anything useful," Sampson said as he walked over to where the medical examiner was standing and began conversing with her on what they hope to find in the secluded area.

As they combed through the wooded area in hopes of finding more evidence, the mysterious woman (Emily) was watching from a reasonable distance; taking photos through her camera in hopes of exposing Victoria as a manipulative backstabbing killer. She couldn't wait to finally expose the bitch for putting her in the hospital, causing Jason and Trini so much hell and for ruining the lives of the other people involved in her schemes.

 _It's only a matter of time, Victoria. Soon, everything you thought you had worked so hard for will finally blow up in your face and you'll be out of our lives once and for all!_

X

 _Kwan Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _May 24_ _th_ _, 2003_

"Jason, no. We're gonna be late for Rocky and Aisha's wedding. Keep your hands where I can see them, mister," Trini giggled loudly as Jason stood behind her and attempted to take her dress off by fumbling with the back zipper. He showed up not too long ago to take her to the wedding, however, when he saw her in that gorgeous sleeveless yellow dress and drooled at the sight of her looking ever so beautiful, needless to say, his hormones were raging out of control.

"I blame you, gorgeous. You look absolutely sinful in that dress that I just wanna take it off of you and have my way with you right now," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Dude, stop talking so lowly. You know what your voice does to me," she moaned as he bit down on her earlobe gently. Even though she was dressed and raring to go, it was getting harder and harder to resist her boyfriend, who kept trying to take her dress off because he wanted her so badly. And, really, can you blame him; especially as he kept attempting to take her dress off so eagerly?

"I don't hear you complaining, baby," Jason growled in her ear. To further spur her on, he pressed his erection against her backside, hoping that she would finally give in to his seduction.

It worked, as usual.

"You, sir, are one horny bastard," Trini conceded as their mouths fused together feverishly. She backed him over by the bed and pushed him down on it, then she quickly crawled on top of him.

"Only for you, Tiger," he growled once again when she reached down between them and palmed the huge tent in his pants. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head this time when she started pulling the zipper of his pants down.

"We so leave after this, you got that, buster?" she demanded as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly.

As they found themselves lost in the throes of passion, little did they know that a huge dark cloud was descending over their heads. A certain psychotic ex-girlfriend will reek havoc at their friends' wedding and when the smoke finally clears, blood will be shed, lives will be changed and the repercussions will be dire.

And no one will be left unscathed.

X

 _Rocky and Aisha's Wedding Reception_

 _Jamieson Country Club_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _May 24_ _th_ _, 2003_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Rocky and Aisha DeSantos!"_

Everyone stood up and clapped for the newlyweds as they finally made their presence felt at their reception. Both of them had silly grins on their faces (seeing that they got started on their honeymoon early) as they greeted each guest and, with that, the reception was officially underway.

The food was fabulous. Everyone devoured on Rocky's amazing meal and after complimenting him on the three tier marble cake, the newlyweds took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. As Rocky and Aisha swayed to the soft sounds of Peter Cetera and Amy Grant's romantic duet _The Next Time I Fall in Love,_ Trini was sitting on Jason's lap, looking at the dancing couple in awe and wondering how her wedding will turn out to be in the near future.

"That's gonna be us in about a year or two," Jason whispered in her ear, causing her to smile brightly.

"Oh, you think so? What makes you think that?" she whispered back, her smile never leaving her face.

"Because I can imagine seeing you walking down the aisle in your beautiful wedding dress, looking at me with love dancing in your eyes. And, for our song, we'll dance to your favorite song as our friends and family watch us with huge smiles on their faces," he explained with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, really? And then what happens next?" she egged him on.

"Pretty much we do the traditional stuff at the reception: the delicious food, the dancing, the garter and bouquet tossing, then, finally, I whisk you way on a romantic honeymoon, and it can be anywhere you want to go," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head."

"Dude, keep it up and I'll go insane. Too bad we're at the country club and not at a fancy hotel," she winked at him.

"We can always go back to my place when it's all said and done," he suggested, his grin never leaving his handsome face.

"Let's get through with this reception first and then we'll talk," Trini replied as they shook on it to seal the deal.

Just then, after the first song was finished, another song began to play as the other couples made their way on the dance floor and joined Rocky and Aisha, who were too engrossed in each other to notice the other couples joining them. They broke their kiss long enough to notice they were being surrounded.

"Uh, maybe we should cool off the making out part until much later," he whispered in her ear.

"I agree, Ape boy. We're being surrounded and there's no telling who would end up calling us out for making out," she giggled softly.

"Just wait until later, Mrs. DeSantos. I can't wait to get you out of that dress and have my way with you," he growled in ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Whoa, until later, big boy. Don't wanna scare away our guests," she giggled softly again as they starting dancing together.

While everyone else was having a grand ole time, Victoria, who was still clad in her black wedding gown, was standing just a few feet away from the building, clutching her purse in her hands and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She looked through the large glass window and was incensed at seeing Jason and Trini dancing together and were too engrossed in each other to notice anything else. The black haired beauty just couldn't take it anymore and started descending towards the double doors of the country club, hoping that her mission will be accomplished before it's all said and done.

 _This will end tonight, Jason Lee Scott! If I can't have you, no one else will!_

Meanwhile, back inside the reception, everyone was gathering around to propose a toast to Rocky and Aisha, who were holding champagne glasses in their hands. First to step up on the mike was of course Adam, their best friend from Stone Canyon, smiling at the happy couple while he squeezed his wife Tanya's hand.

"Well, this has been a special day for everyone. Not only I witnessed my two best friends exchange vows to one another, but I couldn't be more proud to be there for and with them. We've been each other's backbone ever since we were little kids and even after we moved to Angel Grove, our friendship never wavered. Rocky, you're a lucky guy to marry such a fierce, loyal, loving and beautiful person like Aisha. And, Aisha, you're lucky to be able to put up with a crazy guy like Rocky. I'd figure if anyone who could handle his goofiness, it'd be you," Adam quipped, causing Rocky to glare at him playfully while the others chuckled softly at what Adam said.

"Anyway, I just wanna say that I wish you two nothing but the best as you embark on a new adventure together. Just continue to love one another and let nothing stand in your way of achieving happiness. To Rocky and Aisha," Adam said, smiling brightly at the happy newlyweds as he raised his champagne flute up in salute. It wasn't long before the others in the room did the same thing, with huge smiles etching on their respective faces...

...until Victoria finally made her presence felt.

Everyone was shocked to see her make her way through the crowd, wearing a black wedding gown and had a black veil covering her tear stained face. Clutching her purse tightly to her chest (and having her gun tucked away safely inside), she immediately found Jason standing near the table which held the huge three layer cake safely. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Trini and kept her close to him because he had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to go down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Victoria?!" he gritted his teeth in anger.

She looked at him stoically. "Why, Jason? Why did you have to break my heart? I made a mistake, but instead of you forgiving me and giving our relationship another chance, you end up with this backstabbing bitch! All I wanted was one more chance, but you're so convinced that I'd hurt you again that you pushed me away! I still love you!"

"Victoria, you have clearly lost your goddamn mind! You cheated on me, you assaulted my girlfriend, you tried to seduce me twice, you ended up pregnant with your stepfather's baby, you tried to run over Trini and, the biggest one of them all, you got me arrested over something I didn't even do to you! And, to further add insult to injury, you tried to blackmail me into taking you back by saying that I allowed that man who I caught you having sex with, to rape you?! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jason roared, his body shaking with so much rage.

The dark haired beauty allowed more tears to stream down her face as she reached inside her purse and finally pulled her gun out, pointing it right at Jason. Everyone in the room was trying to take cover as Jason and Trini clutched each other tightly and had looks of unadulterated fear on their faces. It was apparent that Victoria has finally reached her breaking point.

"Don't do this, Vic. Please don't do this. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out, okay?" Jason pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

Victoria just shook her head as she kept her gun pointed at him. "Talking is overrated, Jason. My mission was to get you back by any means necessary...even if I have to kill you."

"What would you accomplish by killing him, huh?" Trini asked, her voice masking with fear.

"That if I can't have him, I'll make sure you won't have him, either, bitch! None of this would be happening if you hadn't stuck your nose in my fucking business, Trinity! Why couldn't you just go away?!" Victoria screamed as she pointed her gun at the Vietnamese beauty, who was shivering in fear and clinging closer to Jason.

"Victoria, I'm serious. Let's not go there. Just give me the gun, okay?" Jason pleaded as he slowly placed his hand on top of hers and began lowering her arm down slowly and carefully.

"No, Jason! What part of 'if I can't have you, no one else can' don't you fucking understand?! Why are you making this more difficult?! Why can't you just forgive me?!" Victoria shrieked as she yanked her arm away from him and pointed the gun at him once again; this time, her finger was perfectly placed on the trigger.

"Oh, no! Everyone, let's get out of here right now!" Rocky screamed as he clutched Aisha's hand tightly and proceeded to run out of the reception, dragging her along for the ride. It wasn't long before several others standing behind Victoria decided to take Rocky's advice and break camp by running themselves.

"Please, Victoria! Just give me the gun! You really need some serious help and what you're doing is only making matter worse!" Jason said as he stood right in front of his deranged ex-girlfriend, trying to get the gun she was holding away from her.

She just shook her head and allowed more tears to stream down her olive toned face. "No, Jason. It's over and done with. If I can't have you, I'm afraid you won't be able to have life. Goodbye, love."

Suddenly, as everyone was trying desperately to get the hell out of dodge, one of the bridesmaids accidently tripped over a chair that was right in front of her as she was running and she ended up crashing and burning against Victoria.

Next thing you know, a hail of gunfire resonated throughout the ballroom and all you could hear was the never-ending screams of people as they scrambled to get the hell out of the reception room and the unmistakable sight of blood splattered on the wall.

The question is, who got shot?!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: The aftermath of the shooting at Rocky and Aisha's wedding. Who got shot? Will anyone survive? Has Victoria finally gone too far? What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **New chapters will be few and far in between because of my new employment, so I'm letting you know right now so you won't have to wonder when the next chapter will be posted. I promise you that I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can get some free time, so just bare with me on this, okay?**

 **Please review!**


	17. Tragic Aftermath

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. I know you guys are throwing flames at me because I left the last chapter off on a cliffhanger, but, don't worry, in this chapter, you'll find out exactly who got shot at Rocky and Aisha's wedding. Plus, we're now just three chapters away from another time jump and if you think Victoria has really lost her mind now, the next few chapters will have you shaking your heads in disbelief. However, slowly, but surely, Victoria will finally meet her demise and our favorite red and yellow rangers will have their happily ever after soon. Just be patient with me, okay?**

 **So I hope you enjoy this emotional chapter and get your tissues ready because one of the rangers who got shot will be revealed with some even more bad news coming his or her way. And, Jason will be lumped into a deep state of depression because of Victoria's wrath.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _UCLA Medical Center_

 _Intensive Care Unit_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _May 24_ _th_ _\- 25_ _th_ _, 2003_

The mood was definitely somber and quiet as several members of the wedding and their guests lingered around in the waiting room; wondering if anyone got shot was gonna be okay. Everyone was pretty much silent and consoling each other as they waited anxiously to find out what's going on. Needless to say, what happened at Rocky and Aisha's wedding was pretty eventful.

Jason was sitting by himself; staring at his hands which was pretty much soaked in blood and allowing a single tear to stream down his face. Even though he wasn't injured, just the fact that his deranged ex would go and try to shoot shook him up to the core. All he was worried about was Trini and he kept wondering if she was okay or if she was hurt. He's pretty much at his wit's end concerning Victoria and he didn't know if he's ever gonna be free from her ever growing wrath.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. He raised his head up and breathed a sigh of relief when he looked right into the warm brown eyes of Trini, who had a small smile on her face. She immediately sat right next to him and took his blood soaked hand into hers, squeezing it softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Rex," she whispered to him.

He sighed deeply. "Will it, Tiger? Will it ever be okay? I mean, I knew how crazy Victoria was when I was dating her, but I never thought in a million years that she would do something like this. It's like I don't even know her anymore."

"Jase, don't worry about her right now. We should be more concerned about who's gonna make it out of the hospital all right. It was a pretty gruesome sight at the reception," she replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I feel responsible for what happened. This was supposed to be Rocky and Aisha's big day and Victoria just had to ruin it. I blame myself for getting involved with her in the first fucking place," Jason huffed, his body shaking in anger.

Trini, feeling her heart breaking for him, started rubbing his back gently and doing her best to calm him down. She could tell he was reaching his breaking point concerning where he stands with Victoria and at the rate he's going, if she keeps this up, he's gonna end up in an asylum because she was driving him bat shit crazy!

"Try to calm down, Rex. You getting worked up over Victoria isn't helping matters. Just calm down and try to focus on something positive, okay?" she tried to assure him.

He looked at her, more tears streaming down his face. "I don't know how much I can take this, Tiger. I just don't know anything anymore."

"Are you all here for Aisha Campbell?" a doctor asked as he stepped out of the Emergency room and stood in the middle of a crowd surrounding him.

"Yes, I'm her husband Rocky. We just got married today. Is she gonna be okay?" Rocky asked frantically.

"For the most part, we managed to stop the bleeding and she is expected to make a full recovery, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Mr. DeSantos. Did you know your wife was pregnant?" Doctor Morton asked, looking somber.

"P-pregnant? Aisha was pregnant? No, I didn't know," Rocky said, tears brimming in his eyes. Adam, who was standing right behind him, placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she has miscarried. A bullet tore through her abdomen and caused some major internal bleeding, which caused her to lose the fetus. Furthermore, and even more bad news, I'm afraid the chances of your wife getting pregnant again are less than 10%. In fact, if she does end up pregnant again, she and the baby may not even make it. I'm sorry," Doctor Morton said, looking solemn.

Rocky sunk down on his knees and covered his face in his hands. Several other rangers kneeled down next to him and did their best to try and console him, but the once happy groom was pretty much inconsolable at this point. Not only did he learn that his wife was pregnant with their first child, a baby that he didn't even know about, but thanks to Victoria's shooting rampage at their wedding reception, his mama bear has miscarried, with very little chance of getting pregnant again. He just couldn't take anymore bad news right now.

Jason, who had just overheard what the doctor just told Rocky, quickly got up and walked out of the hospital; his heart heavy with pain. He walked towards his car, with every intention of just getting out of there because he couldn't bear being in the same room as the rest of his friends and having to endure their wrath; especially Rocky. The original red ranger got in his car, but he couldn't start the ignition. Instead, he slammed his hands against the steering wheel and yelled out obscenities along the way. With more tears streaming down his face, he laid his head against the steering wheel and started breathing heavily.

 _None of this would be happening if I never laid eyes on Victoria in the first goddamn place! I have no one to blame but myself for causing all this drama and now, Aisha lost her unborn child. I just think my friends and more importantly Trini would be better off if I was out of the picture. I don't wanna bring anymore drama in their lives. I just need to get out of here right now._

Taking a deep breath, he finally started the ignition to his car. Without a second thought, he peeled right out of the parking lot of the hospital in a haste; failing to notice Trini running out to the parking lot and calling out to him. When the car disappeared from view, she stopped in the middle of the street, her own tears streaming down her face.

Sighing deeply, Trini headed back inside, not noticing the mystery woman (Emily) coming from behind the bushes and had tears streaming down her own face. Now she was more determined than ever to bring Victoria down once and for all and she knew exactly what to do on how to take that deranged bitch down a peg or two.

 _I think it's about time the police know what kind of person they're dealing with. After all, I have evidence that proves that she's not only a deranged stalker, she's also a stone cold killer. Karma will soon be knocking at your door, Victoria! You're going down!_

With new determination lulling in her veins, the mystery woman pulled her hoodie up over her head and proceeded to head back into the shadows.

X

 _Los Angeles County Jail_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _May 25_ _th_ _, 2003_

 _I can't believe I'm in jail again! Stupid Jason! Just had to call the police on me once again! That's all right; because when it's all said and done, he'll be back where he belongs: with me. And I'll personally make sure that backstabbing bitch of a girlfriend of his will be gone...permanently!_ Victoria thought as she sat in a jail cell, anger boiling in her veins as she figures out her next move. What's even more crazy is that she was still wearing her black wedding gown, but her veil was no longer on her head because the police yanked it off when they arrested her.

Now, she's stewing in jail; wondering what her next move will be in getting Jason back in her clutches once and for all. What she didn't know was her ex wasn't the one who called the police on her. In fact, as she was shooting everyone at the reception, every person who tried to get the hell out of the ballroom didn't have his or her cell phone in their possession because they were more concerned for their safety.

It didn't matter, though. Whoever called the police will soon feel Victoria's wrath and nobody will be left unscathed.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. The raven haired beauty noticed a guard sitting at his desk; working on same paperwork and not even paying attention to the person sitting behind bars. Smiling evilly, she got up and walked towards the bars, then she wrapped her hands around them so she could get his attention.

"Excuse me, officer. But may I have a cup of water?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice, trying to get his attention.

The officer looked up and rolled his eyes at her. "No, you may not. Sit down, young lady."

"But, I'm thirsty, sir. Can you make an exception just once?" she pleaded, gripping the metal bars tightly.

"If you think you're gonna try to entice me with your womanly ways, then you have another thing coming. Now, I'm not gonna tell you again to sit down!" he boomed, standing up in annoyance.

"Please, sir. I just need a cup of water," she begged again, not letting up.

Throwing his hands up in frustration, the officer stormed over to her and pulled out the keys to the cell. He opened the door, reached over and grabbed her arm tightly, then he yanked her towards him; his eyes blazing in fury.

"You're really pissing me off, young lady! Now, I'm gonna tell you this one more time so my words will get through your thick skull; you're not getting a cup of water. So I suggest you sit your ass down and be fucking quiet, understand?!" he screamed right into her face.

"Yes, sir, I understand. Now understand this!" Victoria snapped as she reached over and grabbed the gun out of his holster, then she snatched her arm away from him and took a few steps back. With her finger on the trigger and without any hesitation, she shot the officer right in his head; killing him instantly. The raven haired vixen watched with a sick smile on her face as he slumped down to the floor and having a pool of blood surrounding his head.

 _Sorry, officer, but I have some unfinished business to handle,_ she thought as she stepped over his lifeless body and proceeded to run out of the precinct; looking over to her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. Once she stepped outside, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, she took off running, disappearing into the darkness as she began formulating a new plan in getting what she wants: Jason.

 _I will NEVER give up! He will be mine again! He will be mine again!_

Little did she know, her ultimate downfall is just around the corner.

And whoever takes her down will personally make sure she'll never recover from it.

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _May 31_ _st_ _, 2003_

Jason just laid in bed; looking completely disheveled and not caring if he lived or died at this point. His face, which was once smooth as a baby's skin, was now sporting a five o'clock shadow and he looked completely dead to the world. That's what happens when you're lumped into a deep state of depression after learning something terrible just seven days before; especially since it was supposed to be a joyous occasion.

It has been a rough week for the original red ranger and he didn't know if he'll ever recover from what Victoria has done this time. He couldn't bring himself to be seen in public because he didn't want to feel the wrath of his friends or anyone else. He refused to talk to anyone, see anyone or even bring himself to get himself out of bed, clean himself up and make his presence felt in the outside world ever again; especially Trini, who has been trying desperately to contact him within the last few days. He just didn't have the heart to answer the phone or open the door to anyone.

Turning over on the right side of his bed and curling himself up into a ball, Jason felt his body racked with sobs. Every single emotion he was feeling was seeping out as he was crying and he has no plans on putting the brakes on it anytime soon. The more he cried, the more self-loathing he felt and as he continued to live in obscurity and isolation, he was on the verge of just ending it all so he could put himself out of his misery.

He didn't hear the door being opened to his bedroom and he didn't notice Trini coming into his room, trying her best to be quiet. She looked at her man laying in bed and felt her heart dropping down to her stomach. She has never seen Jason in a state like this before and she really didn't know how she's gonna be able to help him this time. Victoria has really done a number on him.

Taking her shoes off, Trini tiptoed over to the left side of the bed and climbed right in, taking her place right next to Jason, who was still curled up into a ball. The original yellow ranger reached over and placed her hand on his broad shoulder, which broke him out of his trance and turned his head to see who was in bed with him.

"Trini?" he asked, staring right at her with his tear-stained eyes.

"Yes, Rex. I'm here," she whispered in the dark as she opened her arms out to him. Without hesitation, he turned over to face her, then he went right into her arms; burying his face in the crook of her neck and crying softly. She kissed his forehead gently and tightened her arms around him, whispering words of comfort in his ear and felt her own tears brimming in her brown eyes.

They laid on the bed; holding each other tightly and crying together as they pondered how they're gonna be able to get through this latest treachery in their lives.

And how they're gonna be able to handle the Victoria drama...permanently.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: As Victoria plots her next move in getting Jason back, Trini tries her best to comfort her man, who's still in a deep state of depression following the tragic events at Rocky and Aisha's wedding. Meanwhile, thanks to an anonymous tip by the mystery woman (Emily), police get a search warrant to Victoria's home. And Victoria's former accomplice, Miguel, ends up on the receiving end of her wrath. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Are you ready for some more intense stuff coming your way? I surely hope you do and don't forget; another time jump will be happening within the next three chapters! We're slowly heading towards the home stretch, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Please review!**


	18. In Her Arms

**And I'm back with a brand new chapter. If you recall, in chapter 17, Jason is now lumped into a deep state of depression following the tragic events at Rocky and Aisha's wedding. In this chapter, Trini does her best to console her man (with some sexy times wedged in there to further sweeten the pot) while Victoria plots her next move in getting the original red ranger back and taking out her former accomplice for walking away from her. However, her downfall will happen, thanks to the mysterious woman (Emily). It's a chapter chock full of smutty, angst-y and action filled drama for your mama.**

 **And we're now about two chapters away from another time jump. As I mentioned before, we're slowly starting to head towards the home stretch and, if you've read my stories concerning my OTP, there is a happy ending coming for them. So, don't worry, everything will work itself out.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 2003_

Trini never left Jason's side since arriving at his home yesterday. They both fell asleep with their arms wrapped securely and tightly around each other; crying together as he continued to wallow in his pity over what happened at Rocky and Aisha's wedding almost two weeks ago. The original red ranger was still a shell of his former self, however, he reveled in having his girlfriend there with him; showering him with all the love and support he deserved because, boy, he really needed it. There was no way in hell she was gonna leave him dealing with the trauma on his own, especially with a huge dark cloud still weighing on not only over his head, but his broad shoulders.

The original yellow ranger woke up when the sun started shining on her face. She looked over her shoulder and found Jason was still asleep; looking like an angel despite the bags forming underneath his brown eyes and the five o' clock shadow forming on his face. She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently before trying to remove his arms around her body, but he tightened his hold on her, as if he never wanted to let her go. Realizing that she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him for more than one second, she snuggled closer to his side and kissed his forehead again; silently letting him know that she's not going anywhere.

Before long, Jason finally opened his tear stained eyes and found Trini staring at him; smiling sadly at him. Despite the current state he was in, he smiled right back at her.

"Are you okay, Rex?" she whispered softly.

He sighed deeply as he held her closer to him. "No, but I will be. I know I'm not at fault for what happened to Aisha, but Victoria is literally driving me up the wall. I just can't take this bullshit with her anymore."

"Baby, I know how you feel. It kills me seeing you like this; knowing full and well that you didn't force her to pull the trigger. What she did was her own doing, not yours. Don't let her win, Rex," she assured him, cupping his face in her hands and squeezing his cheeks softly.

"I'm trying, but I'm pretty much at my wit's end with her. I just wish there was some way she could be out of my life...once and for all," he declared, his body now shaking in rage.

She just shook her head and squeezed his face again more firmly. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. You're much better than this, Jason Lee Scott. Trust me when I say that karma will come knocking at her door, a lot sooner than she thinks. Don't stoop down to her level because you won't be able to come back from that," she warned him.

Jason sighed again and dropped his head back against the soft mounds of the pillows. "I know, but I'm just about had it up to here with her. Why can't she realize that she's the one who broke my heart? She's the one who cheated on me and dragged her stepfather into her mess; not to mention dragging you through the mud just because I ended up moving on. Doesn't she know how much she has hurt me?!"

"Either she's too blind to see how much damage she has caused, or she doesn't care. Either way, one way or another, she will be stopped. I'm more concerned about you right now," Trini replied as she leaned over and pecked him on his lips lightly.

"I just need to forget right now. Is there any way you can help me forget, Tiger?" he asked, his brown eyes pleading with her for some relief.

"I think I can do something about that, Rex," she whispered before she leaned over and planted her lips on his again, this time more passionately. He eagerly responded by tightening his arms around her and deepening the kiss as they laid on the bed with their arms around each other. Even as he's going through his own personal hell and still had tears in his eyes to show for it, he was happy that Trini was still here with him and she definitely proved that she wasn't going anywhere.

If anything, he couldn't be more in love with her now than ever before.

Jason hissed lightly when her hand wandered their way down between them and started stroking him through his pajama pants gently. He placed his hand over hers and, to her surprise, eased her hand inside of his pants so she could have more access. Giggling softly, she wasn't surprised to feel him sporting a raging hard on as she wrapped her hand around the soft, but hardening flesh of his member. Palming him gently, their kissing became more frenzied, primal and animalistic as Trini moved further on top of him; removing her hand away from his pants as she finally straddled him on the mattress.

Realizing that she couldn't wait another minute to have him inside of her, they both removed each other's clothes in a haste. Knowing that foreplay was completely out of the question, she positioned herself on top of him; rubbing her slit against his member and causing both of them to moan simultaneously. Finally, Trini sunk down over him effortlessly, gasping loudly when Jason filled her up to the full capacity. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she began to ride him slowly and leisurely. Fresh tears started brimming in his eyes as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly as she kept her movements slow and steady; causing them both to moan simultaneously.

Trini had own tears brimming in her brown eyes as she started picking up the pace; bouncing up and down on his shaft and letting out a squeal when Jason slapped her butt cheek lightly. That only spurned her own even more, so she rode him harder and faster; tugging on his nipples and sobbing pleasurably at the new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach.

He stopped her movements for a second before turning her over on her stomach. Re-entering her from behind, the original red ranger really went to town on her. She threw her head back and moaned so loudly, her voice was going hoarse, but she barely paid attention because as her hair was whipping around in her face as he pounded into her from behind, she was pretty much pleasurably wrecked.

And so was he.

With his balls slapping her ass, Jason grunted loudly in her ear as he kept hamming deep within her. Trini reached behind her and gripped his scalp tightly as spasms after spasms started erupting into her body. Wanting to prolong the inevitable, he flipped her over on her back and hitched her right leg over his shoulder, then he continued hammering deep inside of her. She gripped the sheets on the bed so tightly, her knuckles turned white, however, as her man was pounding inside of her like a pro; even feeling the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot with little to no problems, the original yellow ranger was slipping and falling into a pool of ecstasy...and he was falling right behind her.

"I'm coming, Jason! Goddamn, I'm coming!" she screamed breathlessly as she dug her fingers into his broad shoulders. His primal grunts pretty much spoke for him as he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her engorged clit.

That was it. She was done. That proved to the final nail in the coffin. She happily fell over the edge as she clamped down on his member in a vise grip; climaxing all over his shaft and lying limp on the bed and sobbing pleasurably. He soon followed by succumbing to the most intense pleasure of his life, then he collapsed on the bed right next to her. He quickly gathered her in his arms and buried his face against the crook of her neck, crying softly as she tightened her arms around him and kissed his forehead gently; letting him know that she loves him and she's not going anywhere.

They ended up falling asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms and reveled in the comfort of the unconditional love for one another.

A few hours later, Trini woke up from her slumber and noticed that she was the only person in bed. She sat up to find out where Jason had gone to, only to hear the unmistakable sounds of him grunting in the other room. She grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on her, then she climbed out of bed to search for him.

It didn't take her long to locate him. He was in his private gym; punching the punching bag hard and grunting loudly, as if he was taking his aggression out on an object rather than another human being. After punching the object a few more times, he slumped against the bag; sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"Rex, is everything okay?" Trini called out to him as she stepped further inside the room.

Jason looked over his shoulder and found Trini approaching him slowly. "Don't come any closer, Tiger. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're not. I was getting lonely in the big bed by myself and I was missing you," she replied as she finally stood in front of him, even reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him; not forcefully, but more firmly. "I told you I don't wanna hurt you, Tiger. Now you're gonna pay big time."

He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; his tongue entering her mouth as she eagerly responded. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, then he placed her against the wall, pinning his hard body against hers as their kissing got more frantic and primal. He reached down between them and was shocked to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You teasing me, baby?" he growled against her lips, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Thought I make it easier for you, big boy," she replied breathlessly, gasping when she felt his fingers rubbing her slit; indicating that she was once again wet and ready for him.

He dropped his pants on the floor, then he positioned himself at her entrance, trying to find his way in through this interesting angle. Gripping her shoulders tightly, Trini gasped loudly again when Jason surged himself deep inside of her effortlessly; grunting loudly in her ear as he proceeded to hammer deep within her depths. With her eyes rolled in the back of her head once again, spasms after spasms started erupting into her body and as he kept hammering deep inside of her, she was once again slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy.

He was careful not to hurt her as he kept pounding into her body like pro; the tip of his member gliding through her G-spot effortlessly. Trini threw her head back and moaned so loudly, she thought the walls in his private gym was shaking, however, Jason barely paid attention because he was pleasuring his girl the best way he knows how. It wasn't long before they both began to teeter toward the edge of oblivion, so he proceeded to pick up the pace.

She tightened her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his broad shoulders as another rippling climax was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, but it was really no use. Trini was slipping and falling to another pool of delicious ecstasy and Jason wasn't too far behind. They were both pleasurably wrecked at this point.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her engorged slit, she happily fell over the edge once again. She threw her head back and screamed so loudly, the walls began to shake uncontrollably, but she barely paid attention because she was exhausted. Pleasurably exhausted.

He soon followed by once again succumbing to the most intense pleasure of his life and spilled himself so deep inside of her, he ended up sliding down on the floor, taking her with him along the way. Their mouths fused together as they laid on the floor with their arms around each other. All you could hear was their heavy breathing as she laid her head on his shoulder and felt comfort feeling his hands rubbing her back gently.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this all on?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what came over me, but seeing you wearing my shirt just brought out the animal in me. If I hurt you in any way, I'm so sorry."

Trini raised her head up and looked at Jason. "First of all, don't you dare apologize. Second of all, you had to vent out your frustration in a different way, so I was more than willing to be at your mercy. And, third of all, as I mentioned before, everything will be okay. Just be patient and soon, very soon, Victoria will be out of our lives once and for all."

Jason kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. "For your sake and mine, I hope you're right."

"Just trust me, okay, baby? Just remember that I love you and I'm in this for the long haul," she told him with a soft smile on her face.

He smiled right back at her. "I love you, too, gorgeous."

X

 _Malibu Police Department_

 _Malibu, California_

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 2003_

"Hey, we got something big," Detective Franklin said as he walked inside the precinct, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

His partner, Detective Johnson, was looking up from his desk. "What you got?"

"It seems that Victoria Jones has been popping up on our radar more frequently. I just got off the phone with an anonymous caller and she told me some really interesting things about her," Franklin said as he sat at the edge of his desk.

"Such as?" Johnson asked, arching his eyebrow up in confusion.

"Well, seems to me she has some serious trouble letting a certain former boyfriend go and, as a result, has built up some really questionable behavior over the last year. We may not have any concrete evidence yet, but from what this anonymous person told me, she may have some bodies underneath her belt," Franklin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who?" Johnson asked, looking more interested.

"Well, remember when the detectives went out into the woods and discovered the bodies a few weeks ago? Well, one of them, who was well dressed, was easily identified thanks to his dental records as Christopher Jones," Franklin revealed, causing Johnson's eyes to bug out in shock.

"As is Congressman Christopher Jones?" he croaked, not believing his ears.

"The one and only. Turns out, he was stabbed over a dozen times with a sharp object, but we weren't able to locate it. Now, the other guy that was found, he was identified as Dorian Williams. He was recently released from prison after serving 10 years for attempted murder. Oh, and you're really gonna love this: he's actually the biological father of Victoria," Franklin explained.

"Man, that's deep. So how did he end up dead?" Johnson asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We won't know for sure until the autopsy is released, but, in the meantime..." Franklin started to say before the phone rang. Sighing deeply, he reached over and picked it up, then pressed it to his ear, wondering who would call him.

"Franklin. Yes, Chelsea. Really? How did you manage to get that so quickly? So we can go? Okay, we're on our way," Franklin said as he hung up the phone.

"Grab your jacket and let's go," he said as he grabbed his keys and began walking out of the precinct in a hurry. Johnson grabbed his jacket and took off right after his partner.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked as they headed towards Franklin's car in the parking lot. As soon as they got into the car, Franklin turned to his partner with a huge smile on his face.

"Victoria's house. Chelsea got us the search warrant we needed. Now, it's only a matter of time before we can find some concrete evidence to bring Victoria down."

And that statement would prove to be true in more ways than one.

X

 _Sanchez Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 2003_

Miguel was packing everything under the sun and stuffing them right into his suitcase; not caring if his clothes end up falling out. He was just desperate to get the hell out of dodge because for one, he knew Victoria was looking for him and, two, he had an unfortunate encounter with the police two days before the murders of Christopher Jones and Dorian Williams, who the cops believe Victoria may have something to do with it. Shocked and appalled at what he heard, he told them that he didn't have anything to do with them and that he hasn't spoken to his former accomplice in a while. Before he left, however, the cops asked him to come down to the station tomorrow because they have some more questions about his association with the raven haired vixen and his knowledge about her false accusations of assault against Jason.

Well, he's not about to stick around because he's not gonna end up six feet under. After stuffing all of his clothes and other items in the suitcase, he got the hell out of his house and proceeded to head towards his car. As he opened up his trunk to put his suitcase in, he failed to notice Victoria was creeping up behind him; wielding a butcher's knife in her hands. Even in the nighttime air, she was ready to seek vengeance.

"Hello, Miguel," she called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks. A shudder went through his body when he looked over his shoulder and saw her. Wearing all black. Looking like a stealth assassin ready to kill.

The mood was somber and eerie.

"Oh, uh, hello, Victoria. Listen, I'm sorry if things didn't work out, but I hope there's no hard feelings between us," he told her as he started moving towards the driver's side of his car.

She approached him slowly, smiling wickedly. "Oh, there's no hard feelings at all, Miguel. In fact, it's all water under the bridge. I just wanted to catch up with you to say...it's been nice knowing you."

"Uh, it's been nice knowing you as well. Well, I better get going. I have a plane to catch," he replied as he tried to get into his car. However, he didn't move fast enough because before he had a chance to react, she came up right behind him and stuck her knife right in his back, causing him to scream out in pain. The color drained from his face as he reached behind him felt the blood seeping on his fingertips. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had just been stabbed.

"Victoria, what have you've done?" Miguel asked, looking shocked at her. She didn't say a word. She just continued stabbing him all over his body as he tried to get away, but the more he tried to leave, the more she stabbed him. The final blow came when she turned him around so he could face her and, with that same wicked grin on her face, plunged the butcher's knife right into his chest and straight into his heart.

Miguel lost all will to fight. He stood there, feeling the air leaving his lungs and his heart stopped beating as he raised his head up and looked at Victoria one more time. With a single tear falling from his eye, he slumped down on his knees; however, she caught him before he ended up on the concrete ground. Wrapping her arms around him, tears started streaming down her face as he felt the life leaving his body and finally died in her arms; the butcher's knife still stuck deep in his chest.

"Don't worry, Miguel. It's all over now. It's all over now. Soon, Jason will be back in my arms and that backstabbing bitch of a girlfriend of his will be permanently gone. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way in getting what I want. I will not be denied. I will not be denied..." she kept repeating over and over again as she held the dead body of her former accomplice in the driveway of his house.

Has Victoria Nicole Jones finally lost her damn mind?!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Victoria learns that her home was ransacked by the police, so she ends up going into hiding, not realizing that her days are truly numbered. After being cooped up in his house for a few weeks, Jason finally gets out, only to find a suspicious package on his front door. What is it? What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Told you it's getting more intense. And I told you Victoria's demise is coming. Are you ready for some more juicy stuff (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	19. On a Mission

**Okay, so this chapter will be a little bit shorter than the others, but it servers its purpose because in the next chapter, which is chapter 20, another time jump will happen. And, as I mentioned so many times before, we're slowly starting to head towards the home stretch. It won't be long before Victoria will finally meet her maker and Jason and Trini will have their happily ever after. Oh, and stay tuned because a huge final battle will finally take place. And, if you're wondering what's gonna happen to the mysterious woman (Emily), don't worry, I have something big planned concerning her and Victoria. Needless to say, blood will be shed, lives will be changed and emotions will be running wild.**

 **I seriously wanna thank each and every one of you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this story. This is actually the first time I've written anything like this and we've seen so many ranger women becoming victims of stalking that it was time that a man experienced something like that. In fact, when you get a chance, please read my most faithful reviewer, SparklyTree3876's current story** _ **On a Strange Tide.**_ **It's really good and you'll be hooked. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Garfield Road_

 _Malibu, California_

 _June 18_ _th_ _, 2003_

Wiping her forehead with her bare arm and trying her best to stay hidden, Victoria was currently hiding in the bushes, doing her best to stay out of sight. The sun was beaming down on her brightly, which caused her to break out into a huge sweat, but she couldn't risk being seen in public because she was a wanted woman. Wiping her forehead again, she was desperate for a drink of ice cold water, however, she had learned to survive a long time ago; thanks to her stepfather signing her up for Girl Scouts and numerous camping trips she ended up going. That's only one of the few good things he had done for her in terms of being a father.

The raven haired vixen was getting desperate. So desperate, that she found out through word of mouth that the police had raided her house two weeks ago, but she didn't know what they were looking for because she had cleaned out all of her things long before they got there. She discarded the bottle of cyanide she used to poison Dorian in the ocean, dismantled the poker she stabbed Christopher with and scattered the pieces all over Malibu so the police would have a difficult time locating them. Though she was being smart about getting rid of evidence and staying out dodge, she still had one focus on her agenda and his name just happened to be Jason Lee Scott.

She still had every intention of getting him back, so that's why she left a 'present' on his front steps, getting eerily excited when he finally opens it and sees what she had left him. Victoria also still has every intention of getting rid of that bitch of a girlfriend of his, Trini, and this time, she's gonna make sure the Vietnamese beauty will be out of the way permanently. Victoria will be more meticulous, more methodical and much more smarter because she's not about to screw up again.

 _I won't give up. Jason will be mine again. I'm not gonna let him slip through my fingers. He knows how much I love him and he knows I'm doing whatever it takes to fix us, but that bitch of a girlfriend of his keeps standing in my way. That's okay because she will be dealt with once and for all. I will not be denied anymore!_

Sighing deeply, she wiped her forehead again with her bare arm before she crept out of the bushes and tiptoed over to Jason's condo. Smiling wickedly, she placed a big box right in front of his door; checking to make sure that all of the contents she placed inside were properly in place. Then, after she rang the doorbell twice, she took off running; not sticking around to see him opening up the door and looking down at the big package she left for him. She was still on the run, so she needed to stay in hiding in order to create as much little attention to herself as much as she can for the time being.

 _It won't be long, Jason. You will be mine...again!_

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _June 18_ _th_ _, 2003_

After being cooped up in his house for several weeks, Jason finally decided to get up and get out of the house, because, let's face it, being alone in this huge condo he owns and not doing anything but lay in bed all day and all night, well, anyone would be bored to tears.

But the one good thing that's been coming out of all the Victoria drama was Trini never leaving his side.

God, she has been a constant rock in his life and he couldn't be more grateful that she didn't leave his side in his time of need. That was one of the main things he loved about the original yellow ranger; when the going gets tough, she'll stand by you, no matter what.

And, man, ever since the whole Victoria saga had unfolded in his life following his breakup with the former redhead, the Vietnamese beauty proved her undying love and loyalty to him.

And it was her undying love and loyalty that made Jason decide that he can't keep letting his ex dictate his life anymore.

So, he got up from his bed and decided to step outside for the first time in a while. Stretching his arms out, the original red ranger decided to step outside for some fresh air and, as he was walking through the living room and headed towards the front door, the sun was beaming through the window and beamed right onto him; silently letting him know that it was time to get back out there and continue to live your life.

Which is something he has every intention of doing.

As he opened the door and stepped out on the front steps, his foot made contact with a big box placed right at the door. Curious, he leaned down to see who would leave such a thing there and when he noticed his name was scribbled with a black marker, warning bells quickly rang off in his head. Wanting to know what was inside, he grabbed the box and headed back inside his condo, then he placed the box on the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa and folding his hands together; as if he was pondering.

He didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know whether it was a bomb or something gross, so he didn't open the box right away. He looked around the box to see if there was a return address written or posted anywhere, however, when he couldn't find it, he threw up his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, the former leader of the power rangers' patience was now wearing thin.

Not taking it anymore, he finally opened the box, but opening it carefully and slowly so that nothing would pop up or blow up in his face in a blink of an eye. When he peeked inside to see what contents filled the box, his eyes grew wide as saucers when he reached inside and pulled out some photos. But, they weren't any ordinary photos...

...there were of photos of him and Trini, all happy, smiling and totally in love with each other... with only Trini's face completely X'ed out!

There's only one person who is capable of doing something like that.

His ex-girlfriend, Victoria Jones!

Jason reached inside and more and more photos of Trini's face completely blocked out came before his very eyes. Angrily, he threw the photos down on the floor and kicked the now empty box off the coffee table before flopping down on the sofa and burying his face in his hands; screaming in his hands. He didn't know how much more he can take of his ex's constant terror, but he's basically at his wit's end concerning her. Why did he even give her the time of day in the first place is a question he keeps asking himself as he breathed heavily and contemplated what to do next.

 _Something must be done! I can't keep living like this any longer! I'm supposed to be happy! I have a girlfriend who loves me unconditionally and who I plan to marry soon, but I can't move on with Victoria constantly ruining my life! I can't sit around and wait for what she does next, so I'm gonna have to nip this thing in the bud once and for all!_

Grabbing his phone off the coffee table, Jason started dialing a familiar person's number and placed the phone against his ear. After only two rings, it was picked up.

"Hey, gorgeous, it's me. Listen, are you at home right now? You are? Great. Look, I'm on my way over to see you. Yes, I'm serious. Well, that, but also, there's something I need to show you. It's very important. Yes, it's that bad. I'll show you when I get there. I should be at your house in about 15 minutes. I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

When he hung up the phone, he gathered the photos off the floor and placed them back into the box, then he placed the box back on the coffee table before going into the back to freshen up and get ready to head to Los Angeles.

He was on a mission in getting his life back!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Despite the constant Victoria drama, Jason has a special surprise in store for Trini. Victoria gets caught by the police, but she manages to escape yet again by using a different measure in order to ensure her 'release'. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Get ready for another time jump in the next chapter. We're now heading towards the home stretch and the climax of the story will be in either chapter 25 or chapter 26. So, we're getting down to the wire concerning the Trini/Jason/Victoria saga and yes, there will be a happy ending in store for my OTP. Are you ready (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	20. 20 Months Later

**And I'm back again with yet another chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but when work takes up most of your time, you tend to get tired and get a case of writer's block, however, I didn't have that, thank God, it's just my job has been taking up most of my time. Nonetheless, I'm back and we're slowly starting to head towards the home stretch. What I mean is, either chapter 25 or 26 will be the climatic battle and yes, as I've mentioned so many times before, there will be a happy ending in store for Jason and Trini. They just need to handle a little pesky problem named Victoria Nicole Jones.**

 **And, if you're wondering when the mysterious woman (Emily) will finally make her appearance, I'm telling you this right now; it's coming soon! Everything will soon fall into place, okay? For now, I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter!**

 **Oh, and one more thing, another time jump also takes place in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Kay Jewelers_

 _Malibu, California_

 _March 31_ _st_ _, 2005_

"I don't understand why you want us here with you, bro. I mean, you're just picking out a ring. Why do you need our help?" Rocky asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he, Jason, Adam, Tommy, Billy and Zack walked inside the jewelry store and immediately began browsing through the display of necklaces, rings, bracelets and various other gorgeous pieces.

Jason just rolled his eyes as he laid his eyes on the display of rings sparkling in his brown eyes. Truth be told, he could've just ordered a ring online and picked it up, but he wanted his friends input on what kind of engagement ring he should get for Trini. He's been planning on this for quite some time and after everything he's been through, or, at least, is going through, he wanted to make this special for the girl he truly loves.

And even though he's still dealing with his crazy ass ex-girlfriend, over the last 20 months, things has been relatively quiet for the original red ranger. He didn't know whether to take this as a good thing or not and he was definitely looking over his shoulder regardless, but, for the most part, he hasn't received any letters, emails, phone calls or mysterious packages from her for a while. Either she finally got the hint and decided to back off or she's laying low in order to plan a more methodical plan in order to get him back.

Well, it didn't matter because Jason has been able to breathe easier since the last time he heard from her. He made good on his vow to gain control of his life again and, so far, he was off to a damn good start.

More importantly, even through all of the drama surrounding his ex, his relationship with Trini has been amazing. He couldn't even imagine going through what he's going through without her standing by his side, so he thought he should do something special to show his love and appreciation to her for being the greatest person he's ever known. And, yes, he did 'propose' to her when they vacationed in the U.S. Virgin islands, but he wanted to make this official. He vowed to make a honest woman out of Trinity Jade Kwan in about a year or two.

"Rocky, would you please stop complaining and help me pick out a ring? I need your input on this," Jason replied, still rolling his eyes as he kept scanning through the various engagement rings sparkling in his brown eyes.

"Bro, I don't know about you, but I don't think you need our help picking out a ring for Trini. I mean, you didn't help us when we picked out our rings," Tommy replied, standing right behind Jason and making funny faces at him.

"First off, I know you're making funny faces at me, bro and second of all, you nearly had a heart attack when you asked me to help pick out of a ring for Kim," Jason reminded him, snickering quietly.

"I have to agree with Jason, Tommy. You nearly passed out just from picking out a ring that you had to call Jason to come get you. I have to admit, it was absolutely hilarious seeing you twitching on the floor," Billy laughed as he stood next to Jason at the display counter.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad," Tommy said, looking sheepish.

"Are you kidding me? I had to carry you out to the car, bridal style," Adam snickered as he slapped his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"All right, all right, leave me alone. We're supposed to be making fun of Jason, not me," Tommy said, shrugging Adam's hand off his shoulder.

"Seriously, guys, I want this ring to be perfect for Trini. I want to do something special for her because she deserves it for being there for me through my drama with Victoria," Jason said, glancing down at the 18 carat diamond engagement ring sparkling right before his eyes.

"Jase, I think I speak for all of when I say whatever ring you pick out, I know for sure she'll love it. I mean, after all, why else would she put up with you for so long?" Zack laughed softly.

Jason glared at his best friend. "I'll remember that the next time you call me and need my help when Angela kicks you out of the house again."

Zack kept his mouth shut on that one.

"Hi, may I help you, young man?" a clerk asked as she approached the counter with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm here to pick out an engagement ring for my girlfriend," Jason replied, flashing his killer smile out and causing the clerk to blush something terrible. Adam, Tommy, Billy, Rocky & Zack just stood back and rolled their eyes.

"Well, isn't she a lucky lady to land such a handsome man like you?" she replied, still blushing something terrible.

"I'm truly the lucky one, ma'am," he replied, still flashing that million dollar smile of his.

"Well, in that case, I have the perfect ring for you to give to your girlfriend: a beautiful 24 carat diamond ring imported from Africa. It's rare and one of a kind," the clerk, named Sarah, said as she reached down inside the counter and pulled out the ring she described for Jason and the rest of the gang to see.

"Whoa, that is gorgeous. You really can't find this anywhere else," Rocky said, his eyes bugged out in surprise and awe at the sight of the ring.

"It really is. This ring will cost you about $250 grand," Sarah said, causing the fellas to gasp.

"$250 grand?! Shit, I can buy a house with that price!" Zack exclaimed.

"As I mentioned before, it's truly one of a kind and rare. I'm sure your lady friend would absolutely love it," Sarah said, grinning foolishly.

"Well, Jason, nice try, but maybe you should find another ring; something far more affordable,," Adam said, slapping Jason on his back.

"What? Are you kidding me? This is perfect. And I can afford it. After all, I'm a real estate agent. This would be perfect for Trini," Jason assured his friends.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know Trini's special and all, but you don't have to go overboard with this," Billy said, looking completely astonished.

Jason looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure. She's that special and important to me. In fact, I'll even add an inscription to show how much I love her."

"So, I take it you'll buy the ring?" Sarah asked, looking astonished because no one has been able to by the specialty designed ring with that price. And, for him, this handsome man standing right in front of her, sparing no expense for the love of his life, well, whoever this Trini girl is, she's truly one lucky girl to land such a gorgeous and romantic man like him.

"Yes, ma'am. And I even have the perfect inscription for it: _My Heart Will Always and Forever Belong to You_ ," Jason said, writing the inscription down on a piece of paper he had in his pocket and handing it right over to her.

"I'll get on to it right away. Your ring should be ready with 48 hours. I do hope I can find a man like you," Sarah said, winking at Jason and smiling at him as she headed towards the back.

"You're a much better man than me, Jason. Not a lot of dudes would fork over $250,000 for a ring she's gonna wear just once," Rocky whistled as they walked out of the jewelry store.

"I know, but as I mentioned before, Trini's that special. I love her so much guys and I can't wait to see her reaction when I show her the ring. All I need to do now is to find the perfect place to propose," Jason grinned foolishly as they stood around in the parking lot.

"Well, as long as Victoria don't rain on your parade, everything should be smooth sailing for ya, bro," Tommy said, slapping Jason on his shoulder as they got into their respective cars.

 _For your sake and mine, I hope you're right,_ a voice in Jason's head said as he got into his car and laid his head on the steering wheel. He looked around to make sure that he wasn't being followed, because even though his ex hasn't popped up out of nowhere, she's still lurking around somewhere. Which is why he's not about to let his guard down for even one second because he's gonna be more prepared for what Victoria has in store next.

However, first things first. He has to come up with a perfect way to propose to Trini and he has to do it soon.

He couldn't wait another second to make an honest woman out of the original yellow ranger.

X

 _Los Angeles County Jail_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _March 31st, 2005_

 _Sorry, officer, but time waits for no man. I still have a plan of getting my man back and I'm not letting anyone stand in my way,_ a voice in Victoria's head said as she once again walked out of the jail cell; looking as satisfied as she can be with a evil smirk plastered on her beautiful face. Stepping over yet another dead officer as she breathed into the fresh air, she looked over her shoulder and laughed hysterically as she took off. She still has some unfinished business to take care of.

Victoria mentally kicked herself for getting caught again two days ago. She was shopping at a local Wal-Mart, trying to pick up some supplies for her devious plan into luring Jason back into her web when her face was plastered on various camera all over the big building. Security immediately stopped her just as she was leaving and she was detained until police arrived and ended up being handcuffed and put in the back of the squad car. This time, however, she didn't put up a fight or caused a scene because she knew she wouldn't be in jail for very long. No, she already knew what she had to do and, this time, she's gonna do what she do best: use her feminine wiles in order to get what she wants.

Well, her plan worked big time because while she was sitting in a jail cell, a cop was monitoring her, making sure she didn't do something stupid. The raven haired beauty seduced the cop by winking at him, flashing her chest and even palmed him through his pants, causing him to get excited. Without warning, he opened the jail cell and barged right inside, then he pinned her against the wall and kissed her, which caught her off guard for a second before realizing that her plan was working big time. Then, to further bolster her plan, she even proceeded to perform oral sex on him; grinning foolishly when she looked up and saw the cop being totally distracted. He was so entranced by her performance that he failed to realize that she was plotting to get out of jail.

And that's when she made her move. She pulled a syringe out of her pocket, which was filled with poison, and stuck it right into his neck. He screamed as he pulled himself away from her and began clutching his neck, but the poison quickly took effect and he collapsed on the floor, screaming out in pain. Victoria just stood there and smirked evilly as she watched him roll around on the floor, screaming and withering in pain as he was losing his fight for survival at a extremely rapid rate.

Then, silence.

The cop was dead.

Phase one in getting Jason back was complete.

Now that she's once again on the run, she has another plan formulating in place. She was walking down the street when she came across a home that was very familiar to her. Anger boiled in her veins because the woman living in this house Victoria was standing in front of was the woman who was standing in her way between getting her man back and now that bitch must pay.

 _She took the one thing away from him, now I'm gonna have the pleasure of taking something away from her. I will destroy her career, I will destroy her life and when it's all said and done, I will take her life. I'll be damned if she or anyone else will keep me from being with the man I love. Jason Lee Scott will be mine when it's all said and done! I will not be denied!_

Balling her hands up into fists, Victoria began descending up the steps and start putting the pieces of her plan together...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: As Jason starts preparing to propose to Trini, she gets some possible life changing news. Victoria sets a house on fire and finds a possible location in luring Jason back into her web, but her plans are threatened when she's ambushed by the mysterious woman (Emily) and the discovery of the remains of the man she killed 3 years before and finally being identified. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Things are slowly starting to unravel for Victoria! Will she succeed or will she fail? You'll just have to find out. And, this story will finally come to an end around chapter 30 and yes, there will be a happy ending for Jason and Trini. Just be patient with me, okay?**

 **Please review!**


	21. Small Measure of Revenge

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and things get interesting. I know you guys are wondering what kind of possible life changing news Trini is expecting and I'm not saying a word about it, so you're just gonna have to read this chapter to find out what it is. Plus, I did mention that the mysterious woman (Emily) will get a small measure of revenge against Victoria, but that's only the beginning. The final showdown is coming and it'll be explosive, to say the least. For now, I decided to bring back some sexy times for my favorite rangers because they definitely need, along with some fluffy goodness between them because it's been a while since I wrote a lighthearted chapter on them. You can call this the calm before the storm.**

 **One more thing, I'm closing down the polls soon on what you think should happen to Victoria, so get to voting because time is running out! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _April 8th, 2005_

Trini could only smile when she felt Jason's soft lips kissing her face as the morning sun came in full view of his bedroom. He wanted to wake her up because he's been craving to feel her next to him for a while and what better way to wake someone up in the morning by kissing them to rev them up?

Well, it was working big time because she sunk further and further into his arms as he continued kissing her face, neck and shoulders gently. She decided to stay with him last night because she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him for even one second, plus it's been a minute since they spent some one on one time together at either of their homes, so this was a perfect way to wake up in someone's arms this morning.

For the original yellow ranger, she has a lot of time to think about what the future is gonna hold for her and Jason. She has considered selling her house in Los Angeles and moving in with him so they could be together 24/7 or at least buying a home close to his so that she could see him whenever she wanted. Either way, she could only imagine growing old with the original red ranger somewhere down the line and she couldn't wait to be known as Mrs. Jason Lee Scott...that is, when he's ready to propose to her.

Just like she could be ready for motherhood, if that brown paper bag resting inside of her suitcase has any indication.

"Mmm, now that's how you wake someone up in the morning," she murmured softly, still smiling as he kept kissing her face lightly; even making her giggle when he blew in her ear softly.

"Well, that means I'm doing a damn good job so far," he growled playfully as he moved his lips down to the column of her throat, sucking on her pulse point and causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Jesus, you're trying to get some morning delight, aren't you?" she quipped, spearing her fingers through his short brown hair and gasping softly when she felt his hands caressing her body from head to toe.

"When it comes to you, Tiger, you better believe it," he replied, his face a now mere inches away from hers.

"Well, since you put it that way..." she started to say when she took him by surprise by grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over on his back, then she quickly straddled him, gasping again when she felt his huge member pressing between the outstretch of her thighs.

"Damn, Tiger," Jason breathed heavily, but didn't dare to stop her from doing what she was about to do.

"Damn is right, Rex. This tiger wants to play," she purred seductively as she reached down and grabbed his hands, then placed them right over her breasts; moaning softly as he squeezed them softly and tweaked her nipples with his thumbs. She rocked slowly against him, biting her lip to muffle her moans because she was so anxious to have him inside of her already.

"God, you're so big," she cried softly as she braced her hands on his broad chest and got into a more comfortable position on top of him. Both of them moaned simultaneously as she effortlessly sunk down on his shaft and immediately began bouncing up and down on him; throwing her head back and hissing loudly as he gripped her hips tightly with his hands and moved right along with her. Both of them were already feeling their bodies growing hot as the temperature in the bedroom already started reaching its boiling point.

"You feel so good, baby, goddamn," Jason growled seductively as Trini kept riding him, this time, she picked up the pace because she was already close to the edge. He wasn't too far behind and as they continued to move together as one, the bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall. Both of them were calling each other's names out in the throes of passion. Their movements were in perfect sync with one another and as their hips moved in tandem against each other, their hearts were beating simultaneously as well.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little bit longer, he flipped her over on her back and hitched her right leg over his shoulder.

And that's when he really went to work on her.

She had to hold on to something tightly because her man was hitting her hot spots inside of her like a pro. The tip of his member glided through her G-spot and cervix effortlessly and his grunts matched up with her neverending cries of pleasure as he kept hammering deep inside of her. She buried her face into the mounds of pillows to muffle her screams, but it was no use because she was pleasurably wrecked at this point.

And so was he.

"Harder, baby! I'm coming!" she screamed as he turned her over on her stomach and kept hammering into her from behind. With his balls slapping her ass, he could feel himself getting ready to explode at any second. He kept pounding into her; dropping kisses all over her back and biting down on her skin as he edged closer and closer to kingdom come. And, based on the way she was clamping down hard on him, she wasn't too far behind. Both of them were pretty much at the end of their rope.

When he reached down in front of her and started fondling her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. She clamped down on him in a vise grip as a strong climax washed over her body like a tidal wave. Trini screamed so loudly that her voice was going hoarse, but she barely paid attention because she was coming down from her incredible high. Jason pounded into her one more time before he spilled himself deep inside of her; collapsing against her and breathing heavily against her ear. Their lips met tenderly as they laid on the mattress with their arms around each other, reveling in their post-cotial bliss.

A few hours later, Jason made his way into the kitchen and smiled broadly as he watched his beloved slaving over a hot stove...wearing nothing but his red shirt. Grinning foolishly, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her for a moment before she too ended up grinning from ear to ear as he started peppering her neck and shoulders with tiny kisses. She was trying to cook them some breakfast, but, once again, he managed to distract her with his sexiness.

She definitely has gotten to used to it in all the years she has known him.

And she loved every single second of it.

"Well, good morning, Rex," she giggled softly as he kept kissing her neck softly.

"Good morning, Tiger. Something smells good in here," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, I decided to make some hash browns, French toast, scrambled eggs and I stopped by a local donut shop yesterday and got a dozen for us to eat," she replied as she dropped the spatula on the counter and turned around in his arms so she could face him.

He chuckled softly. "At the rate you're going, I'm gonna be full by time we get done eating all this food."

"Hey, I just wanna make sure my #1 guy is satisfied, that's all," she winked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Believe me, baby, you're doing an excellent job, in more ways than one," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You're such a nut. I don't know why I even deal with you half the time," she giggled again as she leaned over and pecked him on his lips quickly before returning her attention to the stove.

"'Cause you wuvs me," he joked, causing her to laugh much harder.

"Oh, God, go somewhere else before I burn your food!" she chuckled as she watched him leave the kitchen, not before he looked over his shoulder and pouted at her, causing her to burst out laughing once again.

Jason could still hear Trini laughing as he made his way back into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He reached over and opened the drawer, then he took out the black box that has been resting comfortably for a minute. He was so happy he was able to get the ring he wanted because he has been waiting for this for a long time, to be able to make an honest woman out of Trinity Jade Kwan.

The only question is, how is he gonna be able to propose to her?

He wanted to do this right. He didn't wanna just flat out ask her to marry him because he'll look like a complete jackass. He wanted to make this proposal special and romantic for her. He thought about taking her out for a memorable night out on the town, capped off with a romantic stroll on the beach and end the night with some sensual lovemaking back at home, but they can do that pretty much anytime. No, it really has to be something special; something she'll remember for the rest of her life.

Well, he still has a little bit of time to figure out what to do.

After all, he shelved out a whopping $250,000 for a ring she'll probably only wear once.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, as Trini was putting the food on the plates, she reached underneath the shirt she was wearing and rubbed her still flat tummy with her hand, a tummy that could be full of life in about eight and a half months. Truth be told, she suspected that she was pregnant for quite some time, especially when her and Jason stopped using birth control a year into their relationship. She didn't wanna get any hopes up, so she went to the pharmacy and got one of those home pregnancy tests just to make sure, but she still made sure to make a doctor's appointment because those tests aren't always 100% effective.

No, she wants to be absolutely sure that she's either pregnant or not because her future with Jason fully depends on those results.

Little did they know, a certain vengeful ex-girlfriend will discover their secrets and will use them to her advantage in order to get exactly what she wants in the end...

The man she loves back in her arms.

X

 _Flemming Avenue_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _April 8th, 2005_

Laughing sadistically as she watched the house that once stood tall burn down in flames, Victoria saw the orange flames dancing in her eyes as the house burned to a crisp, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. It felt so good to be able to see her plans through for once and she's just getting started in her quest in getting Jason back into her clutches for good.

What better way for your plan to succeed than to set his ex-girlfriend, Emily Harper's house on fire?

As the house continued to burn down completely, she turned on her heels and began walking away. So, phase one in her plan in getting her man back was complete. Now, she has another task at hand: getting rid of that meddling bitch Trini Kwan for good. As she walked down the street, not caring if she was seen, she came across an abandoned warehouse just a mere inches away from where she was standing. A light bulb went off in her head, so she decided to go investigate.

When she went inside, it was completely deserted from top to bottom, which was perfect for her. She decided that this was the perfect place to see her ultimate plan go through. Grinning evilly at the thought of luring Jason here, the raven haired vixen took a minute to survey her surroundings.

 _Oh, this is perfect. I could definitely use this warehouse as my personal playground, so that Jason could come back to me. And I know exactly how I'm gonna get rid of that meddling bitch girlfriend of his once and for all. I just need a little bit more time to put my plan together, but when that time comes, I will get what I want. Oooh, I can just imagine getting my hands on that sexy beast once again._

Walking out of the warehouse, Victoria was still grinning ear to ear about the whole thing. Just when she was about to cross the street, she was caught off guard when she was ambushed from behind and knocked the ground without warning. She tried to get up, but a baseball bat cracking her skull stopped her right in her tracks. As she laid on the concrete ground, completely unconscious, someone stood over her, clutching the blood soaked bat in her hands and looking down at the fallen woman with malice etching on her face.

"This is only the beginning, you crazy bitch. I'll be back to finish you off once and for all. Be lucky that you're just unconscious because I could've just finished you off right there and then. You will pay for hurting me, Jason and everyone else. Until then, we'll meet again," the mysterious woman (Emily) said harshly.

After beating Victoria with the bat one more time, she turned on her heel and left, leaving the unconscious woman on the ground, seemingly dead to the world...

 **Coming up in the next chapter: As she recovers from being ambushed by the mysterious woman (Emily), Victoria finds out that Jason is planning on proposing to Trini soon and decides to put her ultimate plan into action. Trini goes to the doctor for the results of her pregnancy test. And a get together at Rocky and Aisha's new home in San Francisco leads to a big announcement...and a possible tragedy lurking around. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Uh oh. Looks like Victoria is gonna lose her mind when she learns that Jason is planning on proposing to Trini. And what kind of possible tragedy will befall on Zordon's 11 rangers? Make sure you read chapter 22 soon!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
